Proof is Positive
by butterfly collective
Summary: C.J. flunks a very important test but what's going to happen when Matt finds out? And what about that ex-fiance?
1. Chapter 1

C.J. looked at the stick in front of her, before laying it down with the tidy row of them on her bathroom floor.

This one was color coded like the rest of them, pink if you were; blue if you're not…she supposed she could have answered the most important question of her life by picking daisies instead.

That would have gone over well…take up a handful of them, tackle the flowers one by one, one he got me pregnant, and one he got me not. Only wait a minute, it takes two to tangle, right, so maybe that needed some rewording. She had left him last night, without saying very much. Both of them had been working very hard lately so it had been hard to blame the overwhelming fatigue she had experienced on that and the traveling that she had just done.

But the nausea that had been a recent addition to her morning awakenings, that could only be attributed to a stomach flu for say, a week maybe? After that, she had to start looking for other causes.

So she had called Maureen her closest female friend who ran the list of considerations, triggered by some very pointed questions she asked during their chat on the phone.

And when she asked her point blank if she'd been hitting the sheets with any men lately C.J. had just gotten very quiet. And even before being prompted by Maureen, she had begun counting backwards. But no, she couldn't be…no not pregnant but Maureen had just advised her to go to the pharmacy and buy the damn tests already, and then gave her a list of brands to consider.

"You got to do this very methodically," Maureen said, "If you have one positive, it might be wrong but ten of them will never lie to you."

So she had bought...a dozen to be safe and had not so deftly conducted the sample collection.

And the first six she had run had come up positive.

That left her with one unavoidable conclusion, that the encounter she had with her best friend and business partner had gotten her pregnant.

She showered and got dressed in her weekend wardrobe of faded jeans and a work shirt to tackle some gardening in her backyard. She had prepared a couple of the flower beds for some colorful bushes that would blossom with flowers which would attract butterflies. Anything to get her mind off of the tests and off him, the way he had looked at her and the ways his hands had felt on her skin.

On that one special night nearly two months ago….when they had broken all the rules that they had somehow created over their business partnership and their even older friendship.

Matt Houston, the man that had grown into her closest friend through some of the best of what life offered and some of its worst. They had met up on an elementary school playground and competed against each other in gymkhanas as kids. Their friendship had grown along with them even as they had matured and discovered pleasurable things to do with the opposite sex. They had explored sexual relationships with other people but never each other.

That had worked for the years they finished high school, spent a good span years including college, law school, military assignments apart before reuniting to start a new business together. They had worked hard together to turn that into a mighty success.

She got down on her knees and started the delicate job of transplanting the bushes, a ritual she enjoyed doing every year when she had time as more and more of her yard became a colorful garden.

But despite that, somehow her mind still had difficulty wrapping around the concept that she might be pregnant.

She thought about Matt and how he had spent a lot of time mountain climbing since his engagement broke up a few months ago. He and an Irish heiress named Elizabeth had been just about to exchange wedding vows at the country club, in the corner of the property located on a bluff looking over the ocean.

But then he hadn't been able to marry her and they broke up, she remembered as she packed the dirt around one plant. She reached for her water bottle because the day had been getting quite warm and took a nice long sip.

She thought of him dangling off some rock face, his life secured only by a belt doing the same thing before tackling the climb again. He'd reach the summit, he always did and soon enough would be looking down from his high venue to the world that appeared both miniscule and vast below him.

Then she thought of how he had looked that night when had walked into the office suite after attending a conference in another state. He had flown from the airport in his copter and landed on the pad on top of the skyscraper. She'd been doing some work, she couldn't remember what probably involving reams of paper when he had poured himself a drink and asked her to join him.

The glass of Scotch stung her eyes and her throat as it rushed down, warmth enveloping her soon after, and her body began to relax. When he asked her to join him on the sofa and patted a spot next to him, she didn't say no.

They made a toast to something, she forgot what maybe their lifelong friendship? She had nodded with a smile while clinking her glass against his and taking another sip.

"So how did the deal go?"

He looked over at her.

"Smooth as silk but those invoices that you faxed helped."

She shrugged.

"That's my job…"

He appraised her but she just widened her smile looking back at him. She had dressed in a beige blouse and a pencil skirt, which along with a blazer were her usual business attire but today, she had worn her dark hair around her face. More curl than usual, but the look definitely flattered her and she saw his eyes widen slightly.

Her breasts pushed against her blouse, even though she favored lacy bras. Occasionally one of her blouse buttons would become undone and he could sneak a peak, to see a sliver of creamy skin, trimmed in lace, usually a softer tone of color like rosy pink or coral green. She had caught him

She wondered what he'd think if he saw what she wore at night, when she favored more charged shades of red and black and wore matching panties underneath her clothes. And that right now, they felt dampened.

God, she couldn't keep it to herself, she wanted to be wrapped up in his embrace, the warmth of his body against hers, the scent of his cologne causing her heart to skip a couple beats.

And she wanted them both to be naked. Oh, she shot him a sideways glance while she sipped her Scotch He looked so ruggedly handsome in his suit, a few buttons casually open at the top of his shirt and his dark slacks…all that mountain climbing, physical training and chasing bad people kept him lithe and strong.

He continued talking, his deep timbre soothing her, about the business meetings and how he'd tidied up the deal so quickly after receiving her faxes. She nodded, back at him knowing that he would do that, but she found her mind wandering to what it'd be like if he stopped talking about business and instead took that mouth of his and kissed her with it.

Long and thoroughly, taking full possession of her mouth, his lip teasing her own open so his tongue could slide right through, sending thrills throughout her body…and why not, she knew when it came to kissing, he'd deliver the goods. Did she want to taste them!

But instead she sat there listening to him, watching him gesticulate with his hands, his arms muscled and a couple of silver lines across his knuckles on one hand. She could imagine those hands running across her naked body, scorching her skin with gentle touching followed by more fervent strokes. Across her more innocent spots first, the kind that a friend might easily touch but then it would get less than innocent.

She blinked her eyes bringing her back to the reality that they were sitting apart, their hands off of each other and he was still telling her about the party. His muscular thighs encased in his slacks with his knees brushing against the coffee table. She could imagine them brushing against her own thighs, caressing them with body hair right before she well..it was getting awfully warm in here.

"What did you just say…?"

That made her look up…oh god, what had she just said, she couldn't remember.

"What…I didn't say anything…"

He looked at her pointedly.

"Oh yes you did…"

Now she felt totally off guard.

"I didn't…"

He smiled at her, his brown eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Oh yes you did…something about wanting to squeeze a part of me…"

Oh God…she tried to remember quickly.

"What part?"

He leaned back against the couch.

"My…."

Her own body grew rigid as she sat straight quickly as she remembered.

"Oh…that."

"So you admit it?"

She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"I don't remember…I guess I might have said it."

He suppressed a smile trying to look serious.

"Why would you want to do that?"

She just put her hand over her face and tried to turn away but damn it if he were going to let her off the hook that easily.

"Why C.J.…I can't wait to hear your answer."

She started to shake her head and that's when he moved and leaned towards her and damn if she didn't pin her body against the couch with his own more powerful one. She couldn't move, all she could do was look at his own face, several inches away.

"Houston…what are you doing?"

He just smiled his arms on either side of her.

"I want to hear it…the answer to my question."

She just shifted beneath him and then she took a slow breath.

"Okay…I'll tell you but you got to promise not to laugh…it's just that sometimes…I think about what it'd be like if you…I got together."

"I'm assuming not like we usually do," he asked.

She nodded.

"I know it's silly but I thought about what it'd be like if…you and I were both…naked and…"

He sighed, pulling at his collar with one hand.

"I think I get the …would you think I'd laugh?"

She bit her lip, still feeling his weight against her as he awaited her answer.

"Oh come on Houston…you know that you and me have always been friends and only friends," she said, "We've never…"

"Had sex?"

"Well yeah, but you've been quiet busy and then there's Elizabeth."

"There was Elizabeth," he corrected, "and we were never going to get married."

That was news to her because after all the invites had been mailed out and a large crowd had RSVPed but there hadn't been any wedding. But his voice right now told her he'd moved past it.

"Matt maybe we'd better get off the couch," she said.

But he didn't budge.

"Maybe I don't want to…I'd rather do this…"

And that's how it began, how he had kissed her mouth, brushing against it with his lips, before thoroughly consuming it…what had started as butterfly wings had turned into something more primal. He didn't wait very long before prodding her lips with his tongue and of course she let him inside her mouth. The stroking he did hit her in places she didn't know had been aroused until the sharp twangs of pleasure hit her. He licked the insides of her mouth, tracing every place he could reach until he withdrew to move his lips towards other areas of her face.

His mouth felt great suckling on her jaw line, her chin, the area near her eyes and her ear lobes…but she wanted her mouth to taste him. And when he returned, she maneuvered herself up to place her hands on him as they kissed and she slipped her tongue inside of his mouth.

She felt him pulling her towards him so they both lay on the couch with himself still on top of her, bearing his weight on his elbows. And that's when she felt him against her.

"Houston…what if someone comes in?"

He didn't skip a beat.

"Everyone's gone for the day…building's pretty much locked up."

Oh yeah, she remembered the secretaries having gone home earlier and the elevator being locked. He slipped his hand beneath her blouse, splaying his fingers over her body. Their quarters felt cramped, but the way his body melded with hers, tantalized her…and she knew she should offer up another argument about why they shouldn't be doing this on the couch…but words failed to reach her lips.

"Oh god…"

That was him when he found her breasts with his hand, and traced the lace before sticking his fingers deftly to unsnap the bra freeing her breasts right into his palm. The first time he gently squeezed one of them while kissing her, she jumped.

"Hey now…let's not roll off the couch."

She bit back a chuckle at the thought of it, but then moaned as he fondled her breasts from their roundness to the hardened nipples, which came alive under his touch.

But then his hands moved lower, trying to reach beneath her skirt and she stiffened.

"Houston…"

Then he soothed her with his mouth, his tongue doing amazing things inside it again while he deftly moved her skirt up her thighs. She braced herself.

"It's okay…come on we've known each other a long time."

.

"I know…but we've never…"

His words hit her ears as his lips moved all over her face, as he started driving her crazy with those fingers...

Then her own hands started moving over his body, making him

"Don't…"

She looked up at him with a smile.

"Don't what…come on we've broken so many rules already…"

He smiled and kissed her softly on the mouth.

"I don't want this to stop before we really get started."

She arched an eyebrow at him even as her breath quickened from his words. He moved his body again and she knew it was too late to change her mind. In for a penny, in for a pound as they say.

"Oh god…I wanted this…"

"I know me too," she said, "I just didn't think…."

He sighed, his face becoming intense, his eyes darkening.

"It's safe isn't it?"

Her brow wrinkled and then she understood.

"Yeah…I've been on the pill for years…and I'm in great health…what about you?"

His breath became uneven.

"Passed with flying colors…"

"So, let's stop talking…"

He kissed her mouth, seized it really claiming it for his own and she welcomed him, rubbing his back and moving her hands ever closer…but not yet. The couch started feeling cramped but neither cared.

"I want…."

"What," she whispered, feeling him press her into the couch in a rhythm just for both of them.

"To mmmm…"

But they'd both stopped talking at that point…

.

Afterward, it hadn't taken long before reality caught up. She had clung so hard to the pleasure of him until the awkwardness began to settle in. His eyes wandered and she began to pull herself away and they both sorted out their disarrayed clothing apart from each other. She had chalked it up to getting caught up in the moment and if she acted like that…then their friendship could slip back into its comfortable groove.

But it seemed as if he had distanced himself from her, traveling a lot and when it wasn't on business, he went and climbed some mountain far away. She sighed as she patted the last bush into its proper place in her garden bed.

She knew she had to break the news to him…to tell Matt he was going to be a father but how…how they would work through it being two very different people bound by a longtime friendship. She sighed, knowing he'd want to take an active role in the life of his child but was there room in it for her?

The sun began to set and she sat there trying to figure it all out before he returned to town.

* * *

Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean, Matt sat drinking Scotch in his Lear Jet, reviewing the photos he took of his most recent mountain climb. He wasn't a great photographer but pursued it as a hobby.

He couldn't wait to show them to C.J., couldn't wait to see her again…all he had done while he had been away was think about her…and that interlude in his office. He couldn't wait to get back and tell her how things were going to be. That friendship was no longer enough. No reason they couldn't inject a little romance into their life-long relationship.

At that moment, he heard the sound of his phone vibrating somewhere next to him. He reached for it and picked it up, reading the number on the ID screen.

Elizabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

God, if they had only done it once, maybe she would have been safe then. Maybe then, the sticks would have all read negative instead of positive. She wouldn't be sitting in her garden sweating bricks about what she was going to tell him.

Somehow, she didn't think the words, Houston honey you're going to be a daddy. At least in part because she had never called him her honey…not that she hadn't called him some other endearments while they had been going at it like rabbits inside his office suite.

She closed her eyes just at the memories of how his touch had seared her skin whether it had been with his lips or his hands that had only trembled for that first moment before confidence seeped through it. After all, he'd slept with a Rolodex of women, including his ex, Elizabeth. And all he had to do was look at her with eyes that were like milk chocolate but sent more hormones circulating through her than the real thing. She had just been putty in his hands in ways she didn't expect.

The first time they had sex hadn't been the last. No, she had probably done it with Matt in every corner of that suite saving the bed tucked away behind the recreational room for last.

By then, the Wolfgang pizza and bottles of wine had arrived and they had partook of the nourishment of some of the best cuisine in town before he lifted off her feet and carried to that bed.

"Oh…Matt…"

He murmured in between kisses.

"You like that don't you? Well, let's see what I can do about that…"

Those lips of his moved down her neck.

"Now be still…."

Hah! As if that were something she could do, her body moved of its own accord in response to what he did to it. She couldn't stop it if she begged and plead with it and she didn't want to do either.

She wanted so much from him then. How long had she needed it and just not entertained it?

He was only happy to oblige on both counts and the memories…they still sent shivers through her.

But now she sat in her garden, working as much as she could do before her mind stopped her with its endless ruminations about what it meant to be pregnant with Matt's baby. That's what the tests told her and she knew the doctor would only confirm it before handing out the prenatal vitamins.

Which meant she had to tell Matt, even though they hadn't planned it…well especially since they hadn't planned it. Would he ever believe it had been by accident, after the shock had worn off long enough for him to consider that?

He wouldn't think that she tricked him when she told him she had it covered. Maybe they should have used condoms too to be extra sure but she hadn't thought that the pill would let her down in such dramatic and life changing fashion.

But she would still have to tell him, only make sure he sat down in a quiet place where they had some privacy first before spilling new that would change his whole life. Matt had been a confirmed bachelor as he explained to all the women who crossed his path and made it into his bed.

She took a deep breath wondering how she would pull this off and what would she see first in his eyes when she told him he was going to be a father. That would define his feelings about it in ways that couldn't be softened up later by his rationale that he loved to rely on in emergency situations.

And this one definitely fell in that category. No doubt about it.

* * *

Matt thought about returning Elizabeth's call on his Lear Jet and knew she must be breezing back into town after another one of her charity fund raising stints. She was by industry standards, a very wealthy woman who dressed up in the most expensive clothes on the planet when she wasn't working at her new foundation. Their romance had been whirlwind when it happened but on their wedding day they realized they had little in common. Even if a psycho hadn't crashed it bent on revenge, they never would have lasted.

And he hadn't yet tangled the sheets with that dynamite of a best friend of his who had shaken him to the core with one of the best…he coughed returning his attention to the phone. No, Elizabeth could wait but C.J. couldn't. He hadn't seen her in nearly a month and all he could think about right now was how much he wanted to pick up where they left off weeks ago. The primal feelings had grabbed hold of him sometime over Hawaii airspace and had only intensified.

He reached for his Scotch and took a drink. The Scotch burned his throat slightly but cleared his mind. During the past month, he had mixed both business and pleasure but now at least for his first hours back, business could wait.

He wanted the pleasure that only one woman could give him. She'd look good standing there in that ivory covered lingerie set she had allowed him to find while he unzipped her clothing and his eyes widened.

Who would have thought?

They had left the elevator unlocked and anyone could have walked the distance to the room where they lay intertwined in varying states of undress on the floor. But at that moment, decorum had gone out the window when he had gazed at her face and read what she showed him.

The pilot he had flying the plane so he could finish up some work, had stepped into the cabin to tell him that the air traffic control had predicted clear and smooth skies the rest of the way to L.A. Good, that meant no delays, no unscheduled side trips to some other city to wait until things cleared up closer to home. They had a couple hours left to go until they landed at LAX but once they arrived, he'd grab his helicopter and fly to the suite where he hoped she'd be waiting for him.

Not that he knew if she'd go for that but what he wanted was a few uninterrupted hours for them to spend together while the rest of the world went about its business without them. Nothing more complicated than that. Their friendship would see them through anything.

Matt looked back at his phone and saw Elizabeth's call. She had probably returned to stay for a spell and wanted to hook up with him if she didn't want to hit him up for money. But he had been a different man back then and after they broke up, he had moved on with his life and so had she, so he had thought.

But her call could wait, she could wait, all he could think about was C.J. standing near the entrance to the roof dressed in all kinds of sexy getups, with wearing nothing topping his list and what they'd be doing together to welcome him back home.

By the time that Matt got off the helicopter and walked into the suite, he wanted her so bad everything ached. His hands itched to smooth her hair back from her as he kissed her, just before they'd gotten down to business.

Had he ever wanted a woman so badly? He didn't think so and it blew his mind that the woman who starred in his fantasies during most of the past month was his close friend and business partner. But it had happened and would again.

He had no intention of leaving the suite or even communicating with the outside world until morning.

But when he walked in the suite, his eyes widened. She wasn't there and she certainly wasn't waiting for him. Her office door remained slightly open and dark inside as he headed towards the wet bar to help himself to another scotch. That's when he saw Chris. his receptionist sitting at her desk, on the phone. It was after hours so he wondered what business she could be conducting as he approached her for his messages.

"Oh god…I love it when Alex hit that really high note in the middle of the song with his saxophone…that's when I knew I had to ask him out."

Matt cleared his throat suddenly and she looked up at him, her cheeks flushed.

"Oh hi Mr. Houston," she said, "I…I was just…catching up with a friend…we were at a concert at the Bowl. What do you need?"

Great receptionists with a head for corporate finance were difficult to find and he didn't want to lose Chris…but he knew that lately she'd been homesick for the town that had raised her in the Midwest. He thought about offering her another bonus.

Chris handed him some slips of paper.

"The rest is in your office in a box," she said, "Did you enjoy your trip?"

He glanced at his messages, nothing majorly important….certainly nothing that would sooth the ache inside of him..

"Yes I did…the mountain climb was everything I could anticipate," he said, "What time did C.J. leave?"

Chris. sighed.

"She didn't work today at all," she said, "Took one of those mental health days I guess. Did call with an update about planting flowers in her garden…don't remember what kind."

Matt frowned, remembering of course that she hit the garden to relieve stress, to clear her head with unpleasant thoughts.

"She's not sure she's going to be in tomorrow."

His brows lifted at that but he couldn't complain because after all, he had been MIA for nearly a month. His engagement with Elizabeth had ended several months before he left so that couldn't be an excuse. He had needed to get away from the familiar canvas for a while and the business conference had given him the opportunity to expand it into a sabbatical of sorts. Do a little of work, climb a few mountains.

But one thing had been missing and that had been C.J.. Something he could rectify once he headed to her house to sweep her up into his arms and into bed. He loved to try out her four poster bed with its generous size and firm mattress. His blood heated with the images of what they would be doing there, in under an hour if he had his way.

He started to leave to do some minor housekeeping because he'd been gone for so long before heading for his Porsche to get on over there.

"Wait Mr. Houston…"

He looked back at Chris..

"What is it?"

"It's Elizabeth…she's called quite a few times, wondering where you were."

"Did you tell her I was out of the country?"

"Yes but she wanted a call the first thing when you returned," Chris. said, "I'm not sure but I think she's regretting the broken engagement."

That hit him with some surprise after the way she had acted, what she had said. He just assumed she had moved on with her life like he had with his own.

"You should call her," Chris. urged.

Matt sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Okay I will…"

But as it turned out, he didn't have to after both of them heard the bell just before the elevator's doors opened and out came the stunning curly headed redhead, wearing a designer dress and high heels.

"Oh Matt, you're back."

He nodded.

"Just got in a few minutes ago," he said, "I'm on my way out too so you'd better make it quick."

She purred.

"I'll make it anyway you like," she said, "but I need some privacy."

He just stared at her remembering how it had been between them. The games that she had tried to play with him only to learn they didn't work with him.

"Make it quick like I said," he said, "I've just finished a long trip and I'm off to relax."

Her eyes brightened.

"I can help you do that."

"No thanks…I've got other plans."

Her mouth pursed almost in surprise but she recovered quickly.

"I need to talk to you…I really think we acted too hastily by ending the engagement."

Ah, so that was it but he wasn't interested in reliving history.

"I think we acted too slowly."

Oh she didn't like that response. He could tell by the look she gave them that could have frozen most anyone but not him. He felt too warm when he thought about what waited for him a short drive away.

The one he fully intended to bed again before the night was done. So he gave Elizabeth one more look and then headed back to his office closing the door.

Ending their conversation like she had ended the engagement.

* * *

C.J. looked at her watch and knew that meant that Matt had returned to town. No doubt sitting in his office getting back to work to make up for the time he'd spent traveling. He'd needed the time away, no doubt about that but she missed him. Her body missed him too and her heart leapt as she thought about him some miles away sitting with a pile of work in his capable hands.

The man who as it turned out had gotten her pregnant. God, she knew he'd be shocked when he found out. He didn't want children right now, he enjoyed his life too damn much including the freedom he experienced and the flexibility his career afforded him. Not that he wouldn't be an excellent and loving father some day but like her, it had always been some unspecified time in the future when that goal would be realized.

How was she going to tell him, she wondered as she sipped the ice tea she had gone into the kitchen to get after working another hour in the garden. It felt great sliding down her throat, relieving the parched feeling there. But it didn't bring her any answers of what to do about delivering the news to Matt. She didn't know how he would react, would he blame her, would he blame himself? He would never tell her to get rid of it, but she didn't think he'd marry her either, much to her own relief.

Somehow once the shock wore off, they'd work it all out to where they could both raise their child even if they remained apart. They were great friends which would be enough, it had to be. She wanted her baby to know its father even if they didn't all live together.

She'd see him again soon…some place and she knew that even before she could find the words that would change his life, she'd be unable to resist him physically. He just did all kinds of things to her insides when she'd been around him lately.

So maybe when she saw him again…they would do those things all over again. Then maybe as they lay thoroughly spent in each other's arms, she'd find the words to tell him.

She heard a car drive up and she left her garden to go see who had arrived. But it wasn't Matt, it was someone else.

Delilah who was to have been Elizabeth's maid of honor before bailing on the engagement.


	3. Chapter 3

C.J. looked up at Delilah who stood before her dressed as if she'd walked off of fashion runaway. She shared that quality with Elizabeth, as both of them flirted with modeling jobs on the side although Elizabeth did it to raise charity money. Only Delilah hadn't been an heiress, she'd been the owner of a chain of fashion boutiques spread out through Southern California after working herself up through the food chain.

She sold top of the line designer outfits mostly evening gowns, but not the traditional kind. The types that showed more cleavage and skin than they covered, a couple of them had been worn by celebrities who headed the best dressed lists while a couple of other outfits had been featured on the not so best dressed list. So C.J. figured the jury was out on whether or not Delilah's fashions were truly a cut above the rest.

C.J. on the other hand had grown up much differently. She'd rather wrestle with steers than people and ride horses than most men. Her wardrobe included some stylish outfits to help her blend in with upper society when she needed it but the casual attire that she wore right now was what she preferred. She'd never make either the best or worst list because she kept her tastes simple, elegant cut lines to flatter her figure without putting too much of it on display.

That meant she didn't have much in common with Delilah or Elizabeth for that matter, except like the latter she had bedded Matt. But then again, maybe Delilah had too; a quick check of Matt's Rolodex might tell her that. The statuesque women with hardly a curve on her just looked at her with disdain.

"I thought I'd find you here."

C.J. just looked up at her.

"How'd you get my address?"

The other woman sniffed.

"Not hard at all," she said, "It's online for less than forty bucks."

Nice to know she went for so cheap but then again, she had realized long ago there was very little anonymity on the internet.

"So why did you go through so much trouble to find me?"

Delilah crossed her arms.

"I need your help."

That left C.J. reeling a bit.

"Why…whatever for…?"

Delilah paused before answering probably for dramatic effect.

"Because Elizabeth wants to get back together with your partner Matt," she said.

Come again, and not in the pleasurable way. But did Elizabeth really think she had any chance to get back with Matt after how their broken engagement had gone down?

"Delia…"

"De-li-lah"

"Okay Delilah, here's a news flash for you. Matt broke it off with Elizabeth and if he wanted her back, he'd be with her right now."

Delilah shrugged at that tiny little detail.

"She's at his office right now," she said, "and by now, they're probably going at it like rabbits on that pool table."

C.J. just rolled her eyes and then smiled at Delilah.

"I don't think so," she said, "I think he's very nicely showing her the door and besides that pool table's not as soft as it looks."

Delilah just fluttered her eyes.

"She's dressed in the satiny teddy."

C.J. just shook her head at the other woman.

"I don't give a damn what she's wearing or even if she's buck ass naked, once Matt tells a woman goodbye, he means it."

"Speaking from experience?"

C.J. felt that zinger and something tugged at her heart, a memory of Matt's last words to her before he took off on his trip.

"I'm not going to help you get him back with Elizabeth," she said, "He's my best friend and I don't do his matchmaking anyway."

"But I need your help," Delilah pressed, "They're a great couple who broke up over some misunderstanding."

"It wasn't just a misunderstanding," C.J. said, "Engagements don't end over little things not unless they blow up into something much bigger."

Delilah didn't appear to accept this sentiment.

"Besides if they are like you say, going at it back at the office, then you don't need my help."

That made Delilah's lips form a pout.

"You're right…I'm sure they'll find their own way back together as it's meant to be."

As C.J. listened to the other woman's pronouncement a part of her wondered if it might come true.

* * *

Matt gritted his teeth as he sat in his Porsche in traffic. The flow of cars had ground to a halt in the downtown area and he hadn't even made it out to head towards C.J.'s house. All he could think about was seeing her face, right before he cupped it in his hands and kissed her mouth so thoroughly they'd both be gasping for air by the time he finished. He loved the taste of her, the feel of her lips as he nudged his tongue in between them to further explore her mouth. Then he'd nudge her even closer to the nearest flat surface so he could turn it up a notch.

He tried to will the traffic lights to change and the cars to get moving again. Visions of the last time he had seen her appeared in front of him. She'd been dressed in ivory lace and thigh highs underneath her outfit that she'd worn to a social gala and when they'd found a darkened corner alone in the garden some distance away from the other guests,

He warned her to be quiet and she had just looked at him and kissed him until he got noisy and then…it'd been a while until they slipped back into the gala.

Leaving on that trip after what they had shared had been difficult but he'd really needed some time for himself. But now that he had returned, he intended to give her his full attentions.

Then the light finally turned green and the traffic started moving as Matt thought about the woman who he hoped would be waiting.

* * *

C.J. had finally kicked Delilah out but not the way she had envisioned. Instead of giving her the boot she needed, she had begged her off saying that she would get back to her with a more definitive answer. She had no intention of helping the ex-bridesmaid with her plot to get Elizabeth and Matt's engagement back on track but she just wanted her gone so she could finish gardening.

Then maybe heat up some leftovers in the kitchen. Her appetite had been robust although she woke up every morning wondering if it would be the first day she'd run to the toilet and throw up. Morning sickness hadn't been something she looked forward to but she'd gotten some crackers and juice to deal with it. She'd scheduled an appointment with a fine OB/GYN next week for the official prenatal exam.

She still hadn't figured out what to tell Matt, and wrestled about whether she should wait to give him the news after they'd had some great loving because right now, she thought she'd climb the walls if he didn't come along and kiss her senseless. Before him, she'd experienced a sabbatical with men given that she'd made some bad choices and at some point had decided she needed to take a break. So she made sure more of her free time was spent with a good striding horse riding in the Santa Monica Mountains than on some boring date.

She sighed as she got on up to go get something to fill her stomach. Something warm and soothing, a comfort food like chicken and rice soup…the kind she got from a can to remember what it had been like to eat it from scratch the way Julia had prepared it when they'd been roommates early in law school at Harvard.

She felt tired and knew it might be more than a week's worth of grind at the office that brought that on, because wasn't that one of the earliest signs of pregnancy? Her friend Elise had been wrung out when she had been pregnant as a surrogate for someone else. She hoped she wouldn't fall asleep on the job, because the workload was only going to get harder now that Matt had returned.

In her kitchen, she took the soup out of the refrigerator to reheat it and then went to pour herself a glass of milk to go with it. She wondered what Matt might be doing now because she figured he had returned to town. She hoped he'd drop by her house so they could catch up.

Afterward they could lie together as their hearts returned to normal, snuggling together and maybe just before he drifted off to sleep as many a spent man had done, she could find the words to whisper in his ear to tell him.

No, she couldn't do that, C.J. decided. She couldn't seduce Matt into her bed, rock the posts and then drop the bombshell on him that one of their steamy encounters had knocked her up.

She took a deep breath looking around her at the garden sitting there with the glass of milk she usually despised.

She shook her head wondering if her fantasies about him were an early sign of pregnancy. She had to remind herself that they'd been great friends and tremendously successful business partners before they'd fallen into bed. He was after all, the best kind of friend who was gentle, kind and full of fun with a wicked sense of humor. Okay, he was all that but much more and great at giving a woman pleasure down to her toes.

Who would have guessed?

She'd seen a parade of happy women leaving his bedroom, or his office or in a couple cases, one of his sports cars. But still, if she'd known how talented he was in certain…areas she'd have tested the boundaries of their friendship years ago. She wondered if he felt the same way. But then again, Delilah's arrival had given her some pause because the vixen had done more than hint that Matt was frolicking back at the office with his ex-fiancée Elizabeth.

On the pool table no doubt. _Their_ pool table, well at least the one that the two of them had christened during their time together. She hadn't lied to Delilah when she said it hadn't been as comfy.

Which reminded her again she had news to tell him. She felt wistfulness crowd out the lust when she wondered what she'd see in his eyes first when she told him her news. Well, after the shock wore off. She wanted to see something besides dismay or even horror on his face.

She wanted to see happiness instead.

Not that it was realistic to expect that given that neither of them had been close to even consider settling down with a single partner for life. And she knew that as footloose and fancy free as he might appear on the dating scene, once Matt settled down with one woman, he'd have the mating habits of a wolf. Meaning there wouldn't be anyone else for him but his chosen woman.

The trick for him remained finding that one woman. For a while it looked like it might be Elizabeth but that hadn't worked out…unless they had just reunited and were going through a round of steamy sex right now. God, that sent more nausea through her than even pregnancy could, she just couldn't, she wouldn't envision the two of them together. But Matt had always been a man who made his own decisions including in his dating choices and for the most part she had respected that.

Delilah had ripped a seam loose in her idyllic day with her statements about wanting to reunite Matt and Elizabeth and had asked for her help. Like hell, she was going to do that, not why she carried Matt's baby. If he was going to pair himself off with another woman, C.J. had to make sure she would be suitable enough to spend time with their child because even apart, C.J. would make sure Matt could spend time with his son or daughter not that she'd need to do that.

She finished off her milk and gladly put the glass down, pleased at how her gardening had gone. Even if the rest of the world had gone crazy, at least she would soon be able to sit here and look at rows and rows of colorful flora.

But would she be sitting alone?

* * *

Matt pushed through the traffic jam which had finally, reluctantly allowed him to leave the downtown area. He hit the freeway which would take him to PCH and closer to the enclave where both he and C.J. lived when they weren't busy at work. They didn't live more than a couple blocks apart and he had decided just to head straight to her place. The images that filled his head during his drive helped alleviate some of the drudgery, what with imagining what she'd be wearing when he saw her.

His brows furrowed at that as he watched the cars inch in front of him on the turn off on Sunset which would take him to PCH. God, what had gotten into him? He'd felt horny enough when he got off the helicopter that seeing Elizabeth should have been enough, after all she had wanted to get back with him. Then there had been Maureen who was pretty enough and obviously a bit more creative than he imagined.

All he could think about was C.J. and how much he had missed her and wanted to see her again. And not just for the sex, because once they softened the edges with a romp, they'd lie together afterward and they'd talk. She'd ask him about his trip and he'd tell her about the sights he'd seen, the people he'd met and the tremendous high he felt when he reached another summit. Then she'd slyly tell him she'd help him reach another and...he smiled even while in the thick of L.A. afternoon traffic.

He finally made it on Sunset and drove the windy street towards where it would take him down past a row of stores on both sides onto the highway which ran parallel to the beaches.

The phone rang just when he reached the PCH. This time, Elizabeth and a red light appeared in front of him, a really long one most of the time.

"Elizabeth…"

A husky voice greeted him in return.

"No this is her best friend Delilah," she said, "I'm just borrowing her phone while she's in the bathroom."

His jaw clenched, as he remembered the bridesmaid who had threatened to destroy a valuable Faberge egg collection belonging to his best man's father when the engagement went kaput. After meeting her, he deduced that Elizabeth needed to pick her friends better. He definitely believed that after she had tried to corner him in the atrium of the country club and then telling him she had forgotten to wear an item of clothing.

The oldest trick in the book and sometimes it worked but he had been engaged to Elizabeth then and so wasn't interested in anyone else. But that hadn't been true because even during the planning of his wedding to Elizabeth, C.J. had been on his mind.

That was fine with him because he had no intention of curtailing their relationship, no he planned to pick up where they left off before he left town.

Now if he could just hurry up and get there so he could see her again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Matt, are you there?"

He heard annoyance in Delilah's voice but his mind had gone elsewhere.

"I need to talk to you about Elizabeth."

He felt irritation prick the back of his neck. He turned onto PCH and saw that the beaches were still packed with people though many were walking back to their cars. The traffic proved to be just as slow as it usually was this time of day, this time of year.

"Elizabeth and I aren't together anymore," he said, "We broke it off."

Delilah's voice cranked up a notch.

"She wants to talk to you about that."

He sighed, trying to look ahead of them to see if the cars had started to move but a large throng of people carrying ice coolers and surfboards had crossed the highway.

"Tell her when she gets back that I'm not interested in rehashing our history," he said, "I've just gotten back from a month away and am very busy."

He sighed wondering what Delilah would have to say to that but he had been very busy, conducting business meetings, climbing mountains and thinking what it'd be like to slide in between the sheets again with C.J..

"If you're going to be like this, why don't you tell her yourself?"

He sighed again, looking at his watch and then looking at the traffic jam.

"Then again, you might want to rethink that," Delilah said, "when you hear her news."

He felt that in the pit of his stomach.

"What news?"

Delilah sighed dramatically as was her custom.

"I should let you tell you hereself," she said, "but it'll change your life forever…"

His stomach tightened and his body tensed. He counted back to the last time he had slept with her, three and a half months ago. Just enough time for her to know if she had gotten pregnant. No, it couldn't be that, it had to be some other news that she had to tell him. The light turned green and he started moving again.

It had been the night two days before the wedding, when they had hit the sheets after eating dinner out with the rest of the bridal party. They had argued just after they left the table when Elizabeth had complained again about C.J. being his best man, or his best woman or whatever it would be called if a woman subbed in to support the groom, her best friend and business partner at his wedding.

Elizabeth had never accepted the fact that his best friend had been a woman, always second guessing every single moment during work and play he spent with C.J.. She had accused him of sleeping with her any time he was five minutes late meeting her or returning home when they'd been living together.

That night she had try to stir those same insecurities up again and they had argued, but then they had both calmed down and she had returned into his bed to make up. Sometimes he thought she believed that to be the best kind of loving.

"Matt are you still there?"

"Yes…but why can't she tell me over the phone?"

She paused.

"Because she needs to do that in person," Delilah said, "How about lunch at the Tea Room tomorrow at 12:30?"

He mentally ran through his calendar.

"That might work," he said, "Okay I'll be there."

"That's my good boy Matt," Delilah said, "You won't regret it."

After he clicked off his phone, he wondered what Elizabeth had to tell him that needed them to meet face to face. What was this news that would change his life or had she just been playing with him again?

What if she had gotten pregnant? Oh god, where would that leave them, he'd be tied to her forever but then again, the incredulous idea that he'd have a child, someone who came from his familial lines, it just overpowered him. But then again, they'd always been careful, using contraception. Matt never left that up to chance, because his idea of family and adding onto his own was years away. He just didn't have the interest or time into dedicating his entire days and night, his life to someone who would be so dependent on him. Children in the future, yes but not right now.

The traffic started to move more quickly and he decided not to jump to conclusions about the news that Elizabeth had to tell him.

Not when the woman he couldn't wait to be with remained only minutes away. Waiting for him to slide her clothes right off of her and take her places right on the spot.

C.J. had gotten herself another tall glass of milk because though she hated the stuff, she wanted her baby to have healthy bones. She had to change a lot of things in her life now that she had gotten pregnant. Eating more fruits and vegetables she didn't mind, giving up sushi no problem there but she would miss her nightly glass of wine.

Two glasses if the day had been especially arduous and those beers she shot back with Matt when they sat back and watched football.

The stars were beginning to twinkle and she wished the L.A. skies revealed more of them like she had grown up with living outside of the city. She and Matt used to sit beneath a sky so crammed with stars, it shimmered more than twinkled. They had brought some iced tea and then later beer with them as they talked for hours about where they wanted to go in life.

She wasn't into doing that right now if he ever showed up. No, what would be better is if he picked her up right off of her feet and took her to the bedroom, lowering her gently into her four postered palace.

Damn, the milk just wasn't going to do it for her but alcohol was out so she thought she might go fix herself a virgin…something. She hit the cabinet to look for ingredients even _maraschino _cherries.

Then she heard her cell phone…somewhere. She reached for it and saw that it was Elise.

"Hi…what's up?"

"I heard Matt's jet hit the tarmac today and he's back in town."

"Yeah well, he's got his ex, Elizabeth already out looking for him."

"Shut up! Really?"

"Yes really," C.J. said, "and I think she wants him back. That's at least what her best friend Delilah said."

Elise snorted.

"Don't pay any attention to that witch," she said, "What is Matt going to do?"

C.J. just rolled her eyes.

"I don't know…Delilah implied that they were hitting the pool table hot and heavy."

"Men are such fools," Elise said, "You would have thought he'd learn."

C.J. bit her lip.

"Elise, are you free tomorrow," she said, "Maybe we could meet for lunch."

Her friend caught the edge in her voice

"Sure…it'll have to be after the noon hour because I've got a staff meeting but why don't we hit some quiet spot and we can talk…that's what this is about isn't it?"

"How'd you know?"

"Because I know you," Elise said, "We've been friends for years."

"Thanks…I do have something I want to tell you," C.J. said, "to tell someone. I got blindsided by some news and I don't know what to do."

Elise sighed.

"Sounds serious…sure I'll meet you," she said, "There's this new funky place called the Tea Room at about one?"

"I can handle that," Elise said, "and whatever you have to tell me, it's going to be okay."

C.J. sure hoped so but her friend's words did reassure her. She knew she had to break the news to Matt about her pregnancy but she thought she'd do it better if she ran it through a close friend first. The one who hadn't gotten her pregnant.

She clicked off her phone and worked on finishing her drink because even without alcohol, she really needed it.

But she needed Matt even more.

Matt pulled up at the store on the corner two blocks away from C.J.'s house. He decided to pick up a bottle of wine and some flowers. He paid for them and headed back to his car to drive to her house.

Pulling up, he parked and got out to walk up to the front porch, to the door next to the swing.

She answered the door and stood before him dressed in grubby blue jeans and a tee-shirt stained with grass. Her hair back in a pony tail off of her face, but her smile lit up her face when she saw him.

"Hi there stranger…"

His heart skipped a beat.

"May I come inside?"

She smiled more widely.

"Most definitely but I'd like to do that somewhere in private."

Oh, he remembered he had to be on his toes with her. He followed her inside and she put one hand on a hip looking at him.

"Damn you're a sight for sore eyes," he told her.

She arched a brow.

"Dressed like this…I've been out gardening…"

He took a step closer towards her and she felt her palms dampen because she didn't know what she wanted to do first. She did know she wanted to kiss him.

Maybe he read her mind because he placed his hands on her hips and drew her slowly towards him, before he caressed her with his mouth; her lips tingled when they felt the exquisite pressure against them. She put her hands against his sturdy chest as she savored his style of kissing.

She'd waited a month for him to return, to experience just this moment that now unfolded between them. His arms stroked her back, her tee-shirt didn't shield her skin from the sensations he elicited from his touch.

Suddenly she broke the kiss, leaving both of them breathing pretty heavily. He looked at her, his brows quizzical.

"What…"

She smiled to reassure him.

"I was going to hit the shower, to wash all this grime off," she said, "would you like to join me?"

He smiled in that easy going way of his proving that she hadn't needed to ask. She casually reached behind her head to remove the tie from her hair setting it loose in curls around her face, and down to the middle of her back. He could run his fingers through those silken strands, and he would when he made love to her but first the shower…

She removed her shirt, leaving her dressed in a peach silk bra which hinted at the softness of her breasts and then she folded her arms at him.

"Hey, I'm feeling a little underdressed here," she said, "Can you help me with that?"

He reached for his own top to unbutton it down to the last one, while she watched him.

Yes, he most definitely could help her with that…and a few other things…

They lay together, still without clothing in her bed. He had his arms wrapped around her and she felt the tickle of his stubble on his jaw line as he kissed her again. They had nearly collapsed in the shower but had somehow made it to the bedroom though she felt the arousal building up because being wrapped in the warmth of his body, she couldn't help it.

"I missed you so much," he said, "It got to the point where the only summit I wanted to climb was you."

She shot him a critical look.

"That's a bit of a line…"

He smiled, kissing her shoulder.

"No really…it reminds me of when…"

He stopped and this time she kissed him teasingly to get him to continue.

"What?"

"When you first came to work for me," he said, "I sat during that interview I put you through thinking about stripping you naked and showing you some things."

Her brows arched.

"Really?"

"Yeah really…"

"Then why didn't you?"

He blinked his eyes at her.

"Because you were there for a professional interview, not for some romancing," he said.

She shrugged in his arms.

"Well, what if I had wanted it," she said, "what if I had thoughts of my own?"

He narrowed his eyes.

"Oh comparison shopping with a boyfriend?"

She just smiled.

"Oh come on, you were dating three women at the time you interviewed me."

"True…but if I had known how hot you were, I'd have never let you leave my office until I had known every inch of you."

She sighed.

"Yeah well, our lives turned out differently and look where it brought us?"

He couldn't argue with that, not with them lying so close and he felt like drifting to sleep next to her.

"What is it with you men and falling asleep?"

She laid another one of her kisses on his mouth and dared him to return it with her eyes.

So he did and naturally, didn't regret it.

C.J. sighed as she felt herself drifting off to sleep with Matt's arms around her. He had nodded off like a typical man. She still hadn't told him about the baby but she really felt like she needed to run it through a neutral party first, like Elise. That's what she would do when she met her tomorrow…no wait today for lunch. She had thought Matt might slip out of bed and head back to his own home several blocks away but he had remained with her.

She curled against him as she relaxed but her mind still wandered. It had been a hectic day what with finding out she'd failed a bunch of tests and then had Delilah show up unannounced at her house. She had no intention of helping her friend, Elizabeth get back together with the man now in her bed. If Matt wanted Elizabeth, that'd have to be something for him to decide himself and she'd stay out of it.

God, she flashed back to the bachelorette party and did Matt even know his bride to be had tried to grab the stripper and dirty dance with him? Luckily it had been Delilah who had steered the bride away from her goal.

But C.J. had been totally disgusted with her conduct, thinking why would anyone act that way close to getting married.

She sighed feeling the former groom stir next to her. He tightened his arms and drew her closer to him in sleep. Instinctually wanting her in his embrace, never to let go. She knew he had loved Elizabeth on some level even if she hadn't figured out which one exactly. If he wanted her back...what would she do about that? She wasn't going to run begging to him to not get back together with her but she didn't want to wait until she had gone into labor with their baby to give him the news either.

The kind of etiquette of what to do in a situation like this was probably best learned by watching a reality television show but she did know that she wished he'd want her instead. Still he was a guy and often they proved to be mysteries when it was picking which woman they did want to marry and raise kids with for the rest of their natural lives.

Maybe she'd bring this part of it up during her lunch with Elise just after she dropped the news about her being pregnant. Elise had her own issues with pregnancy after her own surrogate experience but C.J. knew she'd come up with some good insights.

She snuggled closer to Matt, with that decided, to get a little sleep before they both decided where they'd go from there.

What a perfect way to start a day.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been hard to leave Matt but both of them woke up and she showered before getting dressed. He had scrambled them both up some eggs and they had sat in her breakfast nook eating them.

He had some meetings to attend and she had some contracts to review and they would get together at the end of the day to go out to dinner.

"We can try that new barbecue place close to Chinatown," he suggested.

She nodded, nibbling her toast. When she woke up, she'd felt a little queasy but it had passed pretty quickly but she took it easy during breakfast just to be on the safe side. All she needed to do was have to utter a quick, excuse me and then rush off to the bathroom to throw up. Not before she told him her news, which after some girl talk with Elise could be as early as tonight.

Speaking of her friend, she had to meet her at the Tea Room later on for that counseling session. She didn't want to keep the truth hidden from Matt, she just felt she needed to work on her script. After all, he'd been one of L.A.'s hottest and most confirmed bachelors in between his engagements and now…he was about to be a father. She just didn't know how he was going to take it.

"So I'll see you tonight," he whispered in her ear saying goodbye.

He kissed her on the mouth enough to make her lightheaded and then headed out the door to run home to change into more appropriate attire before heading to the office. Damn, she missed him as soon as she closed the door behind him. She had awaken to his kiss and his lips had gone exploring, reaching the hollow of her collarbone before she'd come to her senses. It'd taken awhile for both of them to get moving with their days.

He had heard from her that she needed to shower alone or they'd never leave the house and had gone to the closet to dig out one of her sensible three-piece business suits. She hated wearing them, believing the office should have a casual day in the work week, but that might be a conversation to have with her business partner later.

She'd gone to the office separately, sitting in morning traffic, while the radio had been turned to classic rock and started singing within the confines of her car. That's what great loving did to her and by the time she reached the office, she felt completely energized.

Enough to think about redecorating her drab office but after getting off the elevator, she picked up some slips of messages from Chris.

"Anything critical," she asked.

Chris shrugged.

"Oh they stopped carrying the purple rabbits."

C.J. frowned.

"The what…?"

"You know like the green ducks?"

C.J. nodded understanding.

Chris just handed her more messages. Who were all these people who had called her? After all, she'd only taken off one day to do her gardening. She headed into her office and sat on her chair, picking up the phone. It would be her taskmaster for about the next three hours.

* * *

Matt had headed home to change into his business clothes but on impulse, decided to change and go running instead. The air had only begun to heat up, and the breeze hinted of salt and wild sage. He climbed over the tidal wall and started jogging over the densely packed sand. The beach in front of him saw little traffic until later in the afternoon this time of year so he had it to himself.

He just felt so energetic even after spending most of the past two weeks climbing mountains. Ten miles seemed like nothing to him, and he even added a couple sets of wind sprints which barely left him winded.

He untied his shoes after he got back into his house and went to take his shower, but all he could think about while soaping his body was how she had done that for him last night. But a pile of work at the office awaited him.

After navigating the city streets to get to the office, he held some conference call meetings which he had to struggle to participate in because his mind kept wandering. He listened for her footsteps outside his door but heard nothing. In fact, when he stepped outside in between to pour some juice at the wet bar, her office door had been closed.

He headed out to meet Elizabeth at the Tea Room just after noon. He'd never been there but heard the cuisine was top of the line and they had about 500 different types of teas steeped in all kinds of water at all different temperatures. Not that he was much into tea, being a coffee man himself. But he wondered what Elizabeth had to tell him, and what she was up to right now. After all, their engagement had crashed not long before the wedding date. They had gone their separate ways after inventorying the damage and he hadn't heard from her since.

Had she gotten pregnant during that last round they shared and was he the father? He shouldn't be jumping to conclusions but what else could she tell him that would change his life? His stomach felt like ice at the thought that she might be having his child. Not that he didn't ever want children, of course he did just not right now…and he never envisioned Elizabeth as their mother.

He hadn't thought much about the family he hoped to have some day, he just took it for granted that this part of his life would fall into place at the right time after he established his business as the best in its industry.

Until then he fully intended to have fun in his life, to climb every high summit on the planet at least once, travel to different places off the maps and to enjoy the most amazing sex with C.J..

Like he had just done that morning, what he intended to do by the end of today as soon as he got done with his work.

He turned into the parking lot of the restaurant and parked near the front, before walking inside. The waitress when she heard his name nodded and led him to go sit where Elizabeth already waited.

She smiled when she saw him dressed in an outfit straight off of some designer's blueprints. Flowery and trimmed with lace, it seemed more appropriate for a formal dinner party than a lunch meeting. But then she had always been more concerned with style than just about anything else.

The waitress poured them what looked like iced green tea and he sipped it carefully. Not bad, but he'd rather have a scotch, still he didn't want to risk not being on his toes when he heard what Elizabeth had to tell him. She gazed at him, and he knew she calculated the timing of her announcement down to the nth second.

So he wasn't hearing a word about it until they were finished with at least the main course.

* * *

C.J. felt like by the time she got to the Tea Room to meet Elise that she really needed to hit the bathroom again. Did her bladder shrink overnight or something? She saw Elise standing by the cashier and told her she'd be back in a minute. By the time she returned, Elise had chosen a booth for the both of them in the back of the restaurant. She sat down and sipped the tea that the waitress poured for them.

"Not bad…"

Elise smiled.

"I just finished sewing up the final points in a contract so I'm ready to celebrate."

C.J. nodded.

"That'll work," she said, "I know it's what you really wanted."

"Yeah well, I never thought I'd get it," Elise said, "but we sealed the deal at the Beverly Hyatt."

C.J. frowned.

"You mean the restaurant?"

Elise shook her head.

"No I mean room 1235," she said.

C.J. grimaced, too much information but then Elise had always been straight and to the point in her choice of words.

She reached to sip her water to cool off so she could give Elise her full attention but she couldn't believe what she just heard. Had her friend really seduced a guy to get business from him?

"Don't look at me like that C.J…"

C.J. felt like rolling her eyes but didn't want to offend Elise. After all, she still had to tell her news.

"So what's up with you C.J.," Elise said, sipping her tea, "Some guy knock you up or something?"

C.J. just stared bug eyed at her friend.

"How…how did you know?"

Elise shrugged.

"I was kidding…what…really…wow."

A lot in a few words only C.J. wasn't sure what.

"Can you be more specific?"

Elise grinned.

"Well, you slept with some guy you never told me about and then one of his swimmers slipped through all your defenses and hit its mark?"

"I'm on the Pill and I want my money back."

Elise sighed.

"Damn, I better get mine checked," she said, "but I thought you'd double up because weren't you so sure you didn't want to get pregnant?"

Yeah that had been true but when she had an opportunity to jump in the sack with Matt, caution had just gone out the window. Elise looked at her and then cleared her throat.

"Well I think your news just topped mine," she said, "So how did the lucky guy react when you told him?"

* * *

Matt looked across at Elizabeth who had pushed her teriyaki platter aside and put her hands clasped on the table.

"So what do you need to tell me or are you going to keep beating around the bush?"

She smiled at him.

"I didn't know how to tell you this," she said, "I've been thinking about it ever since I found out."

He just stared at her, the words sticking in his throat.

"That you were pregnant?"

She just stared at him a long moment and then she burst out laughing.

"You thought…oh honey that's just priceless," she said, "No, I'm not and that's not the news I had to tell you."

He sighed impatiently.

"Then what is it?"

She just smiled more widely at him.

"I just bought out your company."

Matt just looked at his ex-fiancée.

"You did what?"

She smiled at him broadly like she'd just swallowed the canary.

"I bought your company."

"That's impossible…"

She hedged, reaching for her iced green tea.

"Well, I haven't quite purchased it…yet but I've been busy while you just took off, getting my business manager to acquire stock shares."

Matt knew that was one way to get his company given that some of his own shareholders felt that he had taken his own company in what they considered the wrong direction. Sometimes he had wondered if he had made the right decision to go public so soon and right now was one of those moments.

"You can't get enough shares…"

She smiled again, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"So you say," she said, "but within a month you might be saying something very different. I'll still leave you keys to the headquarters if you're nice to me."

Matt just looked at Elizabeth sitting across from him as she fiddled with her leftover sushi.

"Okay what do you want?"

She didn't break her stride.

"For us to get our engagement back on track and to get married," she said, "Oh Matt, we should never have let petty differences get in the way of our plans for happiness."

He sighed.

"I remember it being more than that," he said, "The answer is no."

She widened her eyes almost as in shock. He imagined she hadn't heard that word very much until she met him.

"But…"

"No Elizabeth, what you're trying to do is called extortion," he said, "and I'm going to do what you want."

"But Matt, what about your company," she asked.

His heart weighed heavily inside him because he had worked very hard for some years to translate his dreams into a business that he built from the ground up. But he hadn't done it alone. C.J. had been right there with him and she had kept him moving forward even at times he wanted to quit. Without her…he looked back at Elizabeth and shook his head again.

"You can keep it," he said, "And with your years of business experience and training, I'm sure you'll ensure it remains a success. Though it's going to cut into your party schedule a lot."

Her frown which had been a smile a moment ago, deepened. Clearly she hadn't thought that far.

"I'll do it…I'll take your company and I'll…hire someone to run it."

He considered that.

"That might work but it won't be easy and it won't be cheap," he said, "I hope you're bringing a lot of additional capital into this."

"But it's your company, the one you built…"

He cut her off.

"I know but I also know that I can always build myself another one," he said, "I do have the acumen, the work ethic to be a success, the connections in the industry and one hell of a business partner."

She made a face.

"You mean C.J.," she said, "that figures…you always did have a thing for that girl. Frankly I don't know why."

Despite the conversation, Matt had to bite back a smile at that because he didn't have a clue what he'd been missing when he'd been with Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth…I never cheated on you with her or anyone else," he said, "but any relationship with her or anyone else is my business not yours."

She widened her eyes again.

"I knew it, you are sleeping with her! Well, she can't give you what I just offered."

He shook his head at her.

"No Elizabeth, what you just took from me," he said, "My company if I don't agree to your blackmail marriage proposal."

Elizabeth leaned back in her seat, clearly not happy with the way this meeting was going.

* * *

C.J. listened to Elise's lecture about how if women had invented birth control, there would actually be a method that worked. But her mind wandered back to the night she had spent with Matt. Her body tingled when she thought about how he had been tireless in bed once he had gotten her there. She could never get enough of him, and most of her wanted to see him again soon.

"And you know…the pill is the worse…because it sucks you into believing its 99% effective but you're living proof that even that method can bite the dust…"

"Yeah…I guess…"

"So are you going to tell him with a dinner under candlelight," Elise asked, "You know that Perdinos has a special package for couples who are celebrating getting knocked up…complete with candlelight and music."

"Really…?"

That might work. She wondered if they also had a special cloak room where couples could slip into and discreetly celebrate in private. Because even though she didn't know how Matt would take the news, just thinking about meeting up with him again made her feel incredibly horny.

"You're going to have to tell him…"

C.J. nodded.

"I know but he just returned yesterday and we spent all night, you now catching up on things."

"I'll bet…is he really as hot as he looks?"

C.J. just shot her a glance.

"I had no idea how hot until that first time."

Elise smiled.

"So is this like a serious romance or a friends with benefits situation?"

C.J. thought about that not knowing for sure. Yes, she and Matt were the closest of friends and always had been even before starting up the business. But she couldn't deny that their recent interactions had been highly charged. Yeah, she still considered him her best friend but now when she saw him, she wanted to jump his bones in nothing flat.

Then again, if she were honest, she had always wanted to do that.

* * *

Matt just stared at Elizabeth not believing what she had been telling him, or rather threatening him with about his company. He had proposed to women before, and he had been proposed to, but he'd never had a woman hold his company hostage to get him to marry her.

Yet Elizabeth had just done that and this had been a woman who hadn't been as faithful to him as he'd been to her. Not that he had any proof but he suspected that she'd had some action on the side while engaged to him.

"I'll give you time to think about it," she said, folding her napkin back up.

"I don't need it," he said, "the answer's no…and that's final. I'd rather start from scratch to build a new company than be blackmailed into marriage."

She shrugged.

"We'll see I guess," she said, "Here's my new card."

She put it on the table in front of him, knowing he wouldn't take it.

"You can contact me there when you change your mind…"

But Matt knew he wouldn't do that, he'd never let anyone even a woman have that kind of control over him. He hadn't gotten this far by being someone who could be dominated or even manipulated. She'd fine out soon enough that he'd never agree to her terms and move on to her next extortion plot he guessed.

She looked intently past him for a moment and he looked in the same direction. His eyes widened as he saw C.J. sitting there with her friend, Elise. He knew they lunched together once or twice a week.

"It's…it's her…"

He nodded.

"Yeah that's C.J.," he said, "My business partner."

But even as he said that, he thought about how she had looked this morning when she had been indulging his morning erection and how she tortured him slowly by her movements, her pussy tightening and then releasing his cock. He reached for his water and sipped it.

Elizabeth just kept looking at her.

"She's not that bad looking," she said, "though she needs a better designer for her clothes."

Matt didn't' think so, he thought she looked damn sexy in anything…or nothing.

"She was so pushy during the wedding preparations," Elizabeth said, "I don't think she ever really liked me."

He sighed.

"Maybe she's a better judge of character than I am."

Elizabeth's jaw just dropped.

"Matt…how can you say that?"

He couldn't believe her attitude after she had just ran a number on him where if he didn't marry her, he'd lose his company. Hopefully that had been a bluff that he just called and she'd move on and away from him.

"Elizabeth…this conversation is done," he said, "You're not getting me and if you want my company, then give it your best shot."

She sighed, getting ready to stand up.

"You're so sure about that?"

"Yes I am, now I think this lunch is over…I'll pick up the tab on this one."

She smiled.

"Oh that's so sweet of you," she said, "but then you always wanted to be in control, on top so to speak."

He didn't respond to her cheap bait as both waited until the waiter gave them their ticket.

* * *

"Oh my god," Elise said suddenly, "Isn't this a small world?"

C.J. rubbed her mouth with her napkin.

"What?"

"Look over there," Elise said, "It's Matt and…Elizabeth."

C.J. turned around to look because she hadn't heard that name for a while. Well not since yesterday anyway when Delilah had tried to get her to help her friend get back with Matt.

"Did he tell you he was having lunch with her?"

No he hadn't, C.J. thought, not that he told her everything that he did. After all, they both had their personal lives but she thought that if he intended to hook up with the woman he had once intended to marry, he might have mentioned it at least in passing. She looked at the two of them and it appeared to be a very involved discussion. Maybe she had been right in the possibility that Matt had shown Elizabeth the pool table back at the office before driving through traffic to her house…no he wasn't that kind of guy. She knew that. Delilah had just been blowing smoke because she wanted Elizabeth to get back with Matt.

Yeah that had to be it, she thought as she watched the two of them together from her own table.


	6. Chapter 6

They ran into each other on the way out of the Tea Room, and C.J. could tell that Elizabeth didn't look too happy about it. Maybe her luncheon date with her ex-fiancé hadn't gone well in terms of rekindling those embers.

"Fancy seeing you here C.J.," Elizabeth said, "I would think if it's not barbecue style, you wouldn't set food in a place."

C.J. shrugged.

"Well I've been having these strange cravings lately for the best sushi in town," she said, "So here I am…"

Elizabeth just glared.

"But Elizabeth, I thought if the waiters weren't only wearing g-strings, you wouldn't be tossing a tip on the table."

Now Elizabeth just widened her eyes and looked up at Matt.

"Well how lowbrow, are you going to let your associate get away with that?"

Matt just looked at her

"I believe we're finished here."

Elizabeth reached up and kissed him on the mouth before he realized it. Trying to coax and tease him into reciprocation but he didn't bite so she just walked away. C.J. looked up at Matt.

"You'd better go after your date," she said, "After all weren't you engaged once?"

His mouth quirked into a smile.

"As you noted, that's past tense," he said, "What are you doing here?"

She smiled.

"Just spending time with my best…female friend," she said, "Catching up on our lives."

Elise just looked at the both of them, her hands on her hips.

"Well thanks a lot," she said, "This guy knocked me a peg down on your best friend list?"

C.J. just smiled and so did Elise who waved a hand.

"Oh don't bother explaining what he can give you that I can't...see you both later."

She winked at C.J..

"And congratulations on this latest development."

C.J. nodded and they hugged goodbye. After Elise left, she turned to Matt who arched a brow, proving once again that he never missed anything.

"News, what good news," he said, "anything you choose to share with me?"

Damn, when he looked at her like that, she wanted to spill about the baby but not like this standing in the middle of a restaurant while lunch hour wound down. She stroked his face.

"I will…later."

"You're leaving now?"

She nodded.

"I got work to do back at the office," she said, "Those contracts…"

Suddenly she felt his arms sliding around her and his mouth caressing her lips. God she needed that right now, as he explored her mouth the ways he knew she liked it. She wanted nothing more than to find some place for them to be alone together. He broke the kiss and touched her lips fondly.

"Hey why don't we go spend the rest of the afternoon at the Beverly Wilshire?"

She looked up at him, and she wanted to agree so they could leave the Tea Room and meet there. Book a suite for the afternoon and create some more delicious memories.

He kissed her mouth again while she considered his offer. Then again…she pulled away this time.

"I can't…I have an appointment."

His mouth moved down to her neck, his stubble tickling her and also doing a number elsewhere.

"What kind of appointment?"

She smiled at him.

"Nothing to worry about Matt," she said, "I'll see you later."

He frowned, his eyes scrutinizing here in a way that made her tense.

"Who's worried," he said, "is it a business meeting."

She hedged.

"No…not really," she said, "I'm just getting my physical and I don't think guys are really keen on getting too much information on what goes on."

He pulled on his tie.

"Okay I get your point," he said, "I'll see you later tonight at my place."

She arched a brow.

"What…why are we meeting there?"

He kissed her slowly on the mouth, his tongue hinting at what the future might hold.

"It's my turn to host."

Oh when he put it that way, she felt herself begin to melt and then scolded herself for it. She had to remain strong and on her game tonight when she told him about her pregnancy.

He left her then to go to his car and she went to head out to her doctor's appointment.

She hadn't lied when she told Matt that she was going to get a checkup. She had put it off for the past several months because between travel and work who had the time? But now that she had just failed a half dozen pregnancy tests, she decided it was time to make an appointment. They'd had an unexpected opening that day and fit her in just after lunch.

After waiting in the lobby, the nurse called her in and had her strip into one of those hated paper gowns that with one wrong move, exposed her backside.

The nurse updated her history.

"Anything changed since your last gynecological exam?"

C.J. nodded.

"Yeah I got pregnant."

The nurse nearly dropped her pen. She sighed jotting that development down in her notepad then she gestured to the familiar gizmo on the table. .

"Better get into the stirrups and we'll get the doctor in here," she said, "What makes you think you're pregnant?"

"I failed a bunch of home pregnancy tests," she said, "Besides I'm late a couple of weeks and I'm never late."

"Could be stress…it's amazing how easy it is to upset your body's clock."

C.J. paused as she slid her feet apart exposing her nether parts to the world which she hated.

"Well, it's my boobs too," she said, "When my boyfriend…handles them, they're just ultra-charged, does that make sense?"

"Not really…unless you mean they are sensitive to the touch," the nurse said, "How about any other symptoms?"

C.J. just blinked at her.

"Do I have to answer these questions in this position?"

The nurse nodded.

"Doctor's running late today," she said, "She'll be here in a moment."

C.J. shrugged from the stirrups.

"No otherwise, I feel the same as I always do…"

Except for the fact that sex with Matt had seemed more intense since his return, not that she would tell the nurse that. At that point, the doctor walked in and C.J. smiled at her former college roommate. Otherwise known as the gynecologist to the stars, Skye hosted a late night radio show answering questions about sex that callers were too embarrassed to ask their doctors. It had proven to be a hit and was now syndicated in over 30 cities.

Skye beamed at her in return.

"So what brings you here," she said, "You ran out of excuses to postpone your physical."

The nurse turned to Skye

"She got pregnant or so she says."

Skye looked at C.J., arching her brows.

"I didn't even know you had a boyfriend," she said, "Last time, we did margaritas together we were both checking out the pickings."

C.J. remembered that night. It had been less than a week before she met and Matt got together.

"It happened after margarita night," she explained, "Totally unexpected."

Skye nodded.

"Ah yes, the one night stand right?"

"Well not exactly," C.J. said, "More like about a month though I swear I was on the pill at the time."

"I know I filled your prescription," Skye said, "Well it's not 100% effective, more like 99.5% so you're still in a very miniscule failure group."

C.J. rolled her eyes.

"Oh that's very reassuring to know," she said, "It must have happened that first or second time we…well got together."

"You and the father…?"

C.J. frowned, thinking it was strange hearing that use in reference to Matt but not really in a bad way. She could almost see it in her mind that he might want this baby…but then she remembered his lifestyle.

"Well there wasn't anyone there with us," C.J. said, "God it was intense…but I never thought one of them would actually get through."

Skye smiled and then went to start the examination while C.J. tried to make it as far as she could handle without reaching for the nurse's hand.

This time, she almost made it through.

Matt sat in his office having just gotten off of another conference call meeting. He sipped the remainder of his scotch which had been diluted by melted ice. Chris had dropped off another stack of files for him to review and C.J. was still out of the office at her appointment. He'd see her later on and then…

His mind pulled itself away reluctantly from his fantasies at the thought that Elizabeth had threatened to buy out his company. He had checked around and learned that some financial player had been buying up his stock but nowhere near enough to get a controlling interest. So for the moment, her threats had been idle.

But she could make good on them if he weren't careful. She could buy out his company from under him. He wouldn't like it but he meant what he said to her, he could build a new one from scratch.

What he wouldn't do was succumb to her blackmail. He sighed wondering how he could have misjudged her so much to have gotten engaged to her. If the engagement hadn't gone kaput, they might be married. Would he have ever seen through her otherwise?

It didn't matter. She wasn't going to get what she wanted, to blackmail him into getting back engaged with her. He hoped that when she saw the futility of her plan, she'd give up and go back where she had come from, leaving him with…

"You getting off early today?"

He looked up and saw Chris standing in the doorway.

"I hope to get out of here before eight," he said, "and I think I'm making good time."

She sighed.

"No I mean it's obvious you've been out there getting yourself some and I think it's great and it's done you a world of good if I might say."

Matt just looked at his receptionist like she grew a third eye.

"What are you saying Chris?"

She smiled.

"It's written all over your face," she said, "I just hope the woman who's behind it realizes how lucky she is to have a guy like you."

Before he could respond to that, she had already walked away. He shook his head wondering how she'd seen all that. But then again, she had been right. His relationship with C.J. had done him a world of good.

The best time he ever had in his life and right now, all he could think about was seeing her again.

Skye whipped off her rubber gloves and looked at C.J. who sat there still on her back, waiting the news.

"You are definitely pregnant," she said, "Congratulations are in order or should I get the tissues?"

C.J. sighed as she tried to get out of the contraption in a dignified fashion.

"I'm not sure yet," she said, "I just found out and I haven't told the father yet."

Skye leaned against the exam table.

"You've always had better taste in guys than I did so whoever knocked you up, he's got to be decent enough to weather the news."

C.J. shrugged, not too sure about that.

"It'll be a shock to him for sure," she said, "He's not exactly the settling down type of guy."

"Oh I see…well maybe you two can work something out between you," Skye said, "I've seen quite a few examples of some very civilized orderly agreements between biological parents."

C.J. nodded at that part.

"I know he'll be man enough to be there for his child in some fashion," she said, "Even if we're not together."

But even as she said that to her doctor and friend, a part of her wanted to prove herself a liar and that Matt would somehow be there for her in the way she wanted him to be.

Skye had left C.J. with a prescription of prenatal vitamins and a couple brochures along with some unsolicited advice. After all, she might have been her physician but they had embarrassed themselves as friends long before either earned a degree in anything. Now they'd been buddies who shared a lot with each other but C.J. would have to watch to make sure her pregnancy didn't wind up as fodder on Skye's later night show.

Even with an alias, C.J. had a feeling that someone would guess that she were the one who'd gotten knocked up by her best friend and business partner after his busted engagement and faced losing him to an ex-fiancée trying to get her wedding back on track. Then again, maybe the latest scenario she faced might be very common, enough so that Skye could be talking about anyone besides her.

She tore off the hated gown and got back in her outfit always eager to put a stint in the stirrups behind her. God, she had a lot to think about now that her pregnancy had been confirmed by yet another test. Skye had also told her she hadn't been very far along but she figured it had to have happened when she and Matt first knocked the headboards.

She sat in traffic after getting first her prenatal vitamins and then a burger special with extra onions to go from various drive-thru venues. Her stomach had been growling since her appointment and she needed something to fill it before returning to the office to get some work done. She knew that Matt wanted her to show up at his house tonight wearing something simple on top and something very, very naughty underneath and that he might want her to peel her respectable veneer off with her two-piece suit and pose in front of him in it.

After hitting a drive-through at a burger joint, she headed on back to the office.

The traffic moved and she had finished her burger and some of her fries, which would have tasted better if only there'd been some horseradish sauce on them. Yesterday that would have sounded crazy and a twisted combo but today…

Someone honked their horn at her and she drove forward into the left turn lane to head back to the office. She might be able to plan her entrance at Matt's better if she had some strategic development time at her desk. Hopefully Matt would be at a business meeting or a late lunch.

Hopefully what he wouldn't be doing is rekindling the flame with Elizabeth.

Matt had great plans for tonight at his house. He'd gotten some of Wolfgang Puck's new designer pizza with 12 different cheeses and six sauces not to mention the four food groups of beef, sausage, chicken and pepperoni. He'd toss on a few veggies for C.J. and that along with some champagne and chocolate covered strawberries would set the stage for another night between the sheets. And as soon as he could get away with it, he'd get her out of her clothes.

They'd play some jazz, and maybe do some slow dancing first. But then his thoughts returned to Elizabeth's threats and what could happen if she followed through with them.

Financially it might be rocky for several months if their creditors came calling but they'd ride it out and come out successful again just as they had the first time. And considering that they had crossed that once forbidden line and had become lovers as well, it would be twice as much fun this time around.

Also things could have been worse with Elizabeth because when he first heard that she had news to tell him, he had thought for a moment or two that she had gotten pregnant with his child. The thought of having a child with Elizabeth had nearly froze him in his seat right up to the time he discovered that wasn't what she planned to tell him. Yeah, he wanted kids some day, off in the future with a woman he'd marry after he vetted her through a courtship first.

Right now, he just wanted to play and it wasn't going to be with Elizabeth. No matter what she threatened to take away from him, that wouldn't change. He certainly wasn't going to marry her. He was having the time of his life with C.J.

After all, he and C.J. had always been a team and the fact that they had realized that in the bedroom as well, was just icing on the cake.

Elizabeth would figure that out soon enough and leave once again.


	7. Chapter 7

When Matt opened up the door and saw her standing there, all he could think about was how much he wanted her.

No, how much he needed her right now.

C.J. on the other hand felt nervous because she didn't know how this night would end. Right now, she was his best friend and business partner turned lover but by night's end, she'd be the mother of his unexpected and most definitely unplanned child. She just wished she could look into a crystal ball and know ahead of time before she told him, how he'd react to her news.

After he had been shocked by it of course but once the initial reaction to it started to ebb away, what would come next?

Would he congratulate her, probably not, but would he at least not be upset by it? Would he head to the nearest escape route instead?

C.J. thought she knew the man in front of her so well but in at least one critical way, he'd left her on his doorstep guessing. Not able to predict how he'd respond to the most important news he'd ever given her.

"Come in," he told her.

She smiled and followed him inside his spacious house. It took about two seconds before he swept her up in his arms and started kissing her mouth, his lips tasting her and driving her into a whirlwind of anticipation and wonder. She wondered where he'd learn to kiss like he did and then decided she didn't really want to know. His hands ran down her blouse, towards the front of it, his fingers frantically unbuttoning it so he could access her breasts.

They'd been a bit tender lately so she might have to tell him to go a bit easy on them but when he stroked them, his first contacts were feathery touches, teasing her really rather than stirring pleasure.

He pinned her against the wall and his hands moved lower, until they began to slide her skirt up her legs towards her panties.

"Matt…"

"Too fast for you," he asked, breathlessly.

"No…" she said, "I need you…"

"You want to eat dinner or should it wait?"

She looked at him, her hands eager to touch him but she hesitated because they really needed to talk…but when he slipped her blouse off over her arms and off of her, she forgot what they needed to talk about…oh maybe it'd come back to her.

"Later…right now I want to see your bedroom…"

He smiled at her and then swooped her off of her feet, while she remained dressed in her naughty lingerie and moved their action to his bed.

"Wow," he said.

She couldn't disagree as she stroked his chest with her fingers while lying next to him.

"You're amazing…"

He kissed her softly in the mouth feeling totally content from what they'd shared and she knew that soon he'd drift off to sleep…and she didn't want to lose him. Not while she felt so connected to him that she could tell him anything.

Like he was going to be a father….

But Matt didn't fall asleep right away, as he hugged her closer to him.

"This week's really been something…"

"I know but we're together."

He kissed her again for that and she tried to work up the courage to tell him her news. She really couldn't wait any longer because as the father of her baby, he deserved to know the truth.

So he'd have the information he'd need to make his decision…for better or for worse.

"Elizabeth's after my company."

She widened her eyes looking at him.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed next to her.

"She's got it in her head that she's going to buy it out from under me if I don't give her what she wants."

"But she can't do that Houston."

He shifted in the bed.

"She can try but her terms, I couldn't go along with them."

"What were they?"

Matt hesitated.

"She wanted me to marry her," he said, "for us to get our engagement back on track."

That sent some shockwaves through C.J., mostly that Elizabeth would take such drastic steps to win Matt back. She had thought it wouldn't have been that hard a while ago because Matt had been so set on marrying her, had said he loved her and if she'd made her move earlier…

But maybe he'd moved on, and maybe she had something to do with that. Maybe it had been the action of taking their relationship to this new level.

"Oh…she really thought she could get you to marry her by threatening your company?"

"Yes she did but I told her no," he said.

"But what if she follows through with her threat?"

Matt sighed again.

"I can build another company even from scratch," he said, "We've done it before and we could do it again…if you help me."

As if he even had to ask!

"Of course I'll help you," she said, "but maybe we need to strategize so that she won't get your company."

He stroked her arm.

"I thought about doing just that but not right now," he said, "I've got other things I'd rather pay attention to right now."

She smiled at that and kissed him on the mouth.

"You hungry," he asked.

Suddenly she felt ravenous.

"Yeah…how about some of that pizza…?"

He nodded and said he'd go fetch it and when he got out of bed, he didn't bother with putting on a stitch of clothing. She appreciated that gesture because it gave her a chance to admire his sexy backside.

Not to mention the frontal view she'd get when he returned and he did with pizza and what looked like a bottle of wine.

Oh no, no could do when it came to drinking alcohol. Not while she was expecting a baby.

"I found some of your favorite vintage from that winery in Napa Valley."

She shook her head.

"I'm not feeling like wine right now but I'll take some of the pizza."

He frowned.

"But it's top of the line from Vance's own private collection."

She looked apologetic.

"Maybe later…"

Yeah, much later she thought but he put the wine down without further questions and she dove into the boxes of Wolfgang Puck's designer pizza with much gusto. He took a couple slices himself and they ate together on his bed.

"Delicious."

He looked over at her.

"Not as much as you," he said, "You're really something…If I'd known you were such a fire cracker…"

She smiled at him.

"You'd still take your time getting here but that's okay," she said, "Because we did get here and it's been the best time of all."

He couldn't agree with her more and after they had dined on the pizza, he put the boxes aside and pulled her into his embrace. She hugged him tightly because the warmth of his arms just felt so damn good.

She could spend all night wrapped in those arms, while she slept. But she still had to tell him her news and she didn't know how he'd take it. So she took a deep breath while he still held her.

"Houston…"

"Yes…?"

She paused.

"I've got some news for you and I don't know what you're going to say."

He narrowed his eyes as he released her enough to look into her eyes.

"What is it…it can't be all that bad?"

She bit her lip and tried to focus on those words. She didn't think it was bad at all, but what about him?

"You can tell me anything, you know that."

And she did, that's the way their relationship had always been even when they were just the closest of friends. But this news, it went beyond anything she'd ever told him. It was the type of news that could seriously alter two people's lives and their relationship. But his eyes, they just told her to tell him and so she did.

"Matt…I'm pregnant."

Once the words spilled out of her mouth, she waited for the world to change.

Matt just stared at the woman in front of him for what seemed like an endless moment. Did he just hear her right; did C.J. his best friend and business partner just tell him that she was pregnant?

He had to double check.

"Did I just hear you right," he said, "You're pregnant?"

She nodded.

"You got tested?"

She arched a brow at him.

"Of course I did and I failed it," she said, "and I've been to see a doctor already."

"You did what?"

She looked as if she were getting impatient with him.

"Of course, I needed confirmation and to make sure she…or he was doing okay."

Matt furrowed his brow.

"Was he or she…doing okay?"

She nodded and pulled the sheet around her. Too damn late to cover her sexy body if that was what she were thinking. His hands had just run over every inch of it while making love and he had savored the contact as he always did. But now she had just told him that she had gotten knocked up.

"I'm about six weeks so that means it happened at the beginning of our…relationship."

He frowned.

"But I thought you were using something, that's what you told me before we…"

Now she looked more than impatient, she looked offended which meant she covered up more of her delectable body from him.

"How long have you known?"

She sighed.

"Not long at all," she said, "I was never not going to tell you."

He digested that still watching her sitting across from him.

"So it's my baby…"

She just looked at him then and then she definitely looked angry. She picked up a pillow and threw it at him before getting out of bed and heading to the door.

Not even noticing she was buck naked, and beautifully so as she prepared her exit. He jumped up after her and stopped her before she could leave the room. She just turned and looked at him, folding her arms over her breasts.

"Of course it's yours Houston," she said, "I haven't been with anyone else."

He sighed itching to stroke her face to ease some of the anger off of her face but he knew if he did that, she'd push him away.

"I know that, I'm sorry," he said, "It's just such a shock."

She nodded at that.

"It was to me too because I didn't anything could go wrong with the pill. It's like 99.9% effective."

"Guess we fell in the statistical error sample group," he reasoned, "God I can't believe I'm going to be a father."

She looked up at him

"I know it's a surprise and I know the feeling Matt but I also know that I want my baby."

He sighed.

"Our baby…"

She put one of her hands on her hips.

"Matt you don't have to do anything," she said, "I know how you feel about what happened when you thought you got a woman pregnant…"

"That was a while ago and she wasn't you C.J.," he said, "and don't you even think you'll tell me to stay away from my child."

The determination that filled his voice surprised him and it surprised her too. Her brows arched and she nodded at him.

"I wouldn't do that Houston," she said, "but I'm not going to force you into anything either. It's not good for me or the baby."

"I see…"

"And I have to put our baby first."

"Of course…so do I and that means we'll be raising him or her together."

She smiled when he said that but her eyes looked guarded.

"Ok …We'll work something out."

He nodded and then reached out to caress her face.

"Now that we've settled that, let's get back into bed.'

Her eyes widened and he smiled at how she just stood there staring at him not carrying that she didn't have a stitch of clothing on her.

"What…just like that…after what I told you," she said.

He kissed her softly on the mouth, tenderly as he drew her in his arms.

"Yeah just like that…"

So after looking at him, she got back on his bed and wrapped a comforter around her. She looked fetching in it he thought as he stepped out in the hallway to get some composure.

He wanted to pump his fist in the air, feeling incredibly virile at the moment or maybe potent was the better word**. ** That amazed him but the idea that in several months her body would change, bearing proof of the life that they had created, it sent a rush of blood throughout his body that overwhelmed him.

He felt like a stud right now. It might not be appropriate but he couldn't help himself. Tomorrow morning, he'd get out of bed and run 10 miles on the beach and then swim to the pier and back, before doing wind sprints on the beach.

But for now, he felt this primal need to take care of his woman, so he returned into the room where she sat there waiting for him on the bed and he joined her.

When he had left the room for a long moment, she had been concerned almost scared that he'd walked out on her and she didn't know when he returned. But a moment later, he had joined her back on the bed and seared her mouth with a kiss that made her blush. He ran his hands through her hair and his tongue sliced between her lips into her mouth and nearly made her jump.

Damn, he could trace the inside of her mouth with it like no one's business and send electric charges through her body.

"Oh you are so damn sexy…"

She sighed.

"So are you…"

.

"Why don't you get some sleep," he said, "You must be exhausted."

She lifted her head and gave him a funny look.

"I'm fine Matt," she said, "I think I just about wore you out though."

"You sure did," he said, "I'll probably be out in a few…"

"Okay then I'll take a nap with you," she said, "but I'm glad that you're happy about the baby."

Matt looked at her and realized that on many levels, he had been at the news, the thought of a new life that would share his DNA, sent all kinds of emotions through him. But he knew there'd be logistics they'd both have to sort out as well and she'd have to get used to him calling some of the shots. As she drifted off in his arms, he didn't know how she'd handle that.

As she fell asleep, he lay there thinking of all the plans that he had to make for their future, before he nodded off himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Matt loved early morning loving, believing that it did a body good, and in his case, waking up next to C.J. got him thinking about only one thing.

He kissed her on the mouth, gently just to coax her awake. She snuggled closer to him, her arms wrapped around his body. He'd recovered from the news that she'd dropped on him last night about the baby.

Their baby...

Matt knew that the word, baby freaked out many a man in his social group, because the reality was that children changed a relationship between a man and a woman forever. And in cases, when the pregnancies hadn't been planned, well sometimes the relationships wound up being brokered by lawyers on both sides. Until an agreement had been reached between the parties of who bore which level of financial responsibility. The women in the relationships often wound up raising the children on the fringe of upper society, close enough to it but never allowed back in, often raising their children in nice houses with big back yards and a landscaper.

For some couples, the arrangements had been neat and tidier than in other cases, but Matt never believed that they benefitted the children most. No, he viewed them as being easier on the parents than on the children.

That would never happen with his own child, he had decided. No, he'd be involved in his or her life from day one, in fact he'd start even before the baby was born. He felt C.J. move in his embrace and her eyes opened.

She looked at him as if she couldn't believe he was still there.

"Good morning beautiful…"

Oh now, she looked like she wanted to throw something at him…harder than a pillow.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

She tilted her head to get a better look at the man in bed. The one who she'd told she was pregnant and he not only took it very well, he'd given her a night of great sex. But what she needed now was some breakfast.

"I'm…fine…"

"You're not sick?"

She shook her head, her hair tousled and her she just cast him a strange look.

"Why would I be?"

His brow arched.

"Morning sickness…"

"Oh that…I'm hoping that if it's not mentioned that it won't rear its ugly head," she said, "Actually I'm starving."

"I'm not surprised after last night," he said, "I'll go cook up some eggs and bacon in the kitchen."

She nodded thinking that sounded great and knowing that Matt had always been able to prepare a tasty meal out of almost anything. He disentangled himself from her but not without kissing her on the mouth before he got out of bed, buck naked giving her quite a show.

Damn the man took great care of himself, always being athletic. He could do just about everything physical and often did and she loved touching him when they hit the sheets. Grabbing onto his hardened muscles and also some of his softer spots, she just hadn't been able to get enough once she'd really started putting her hands on him. She started to get out of bed too reaching for something to wear. He'd messed up her great view of him by putting on a robe and she found a long shirt of his to wear tossed over a chair.

Slipping her clothing on, she walked to the kitchen. He'd already gotten out some bowls, pans and plenty of utensils and a carton of eggs that rested precariously on the counter. She walked over to carefully nudge it so it wouldn't get knocked off making a mess. He had cracked several of them over a bowl and began to whisk it up into froth while she went to get the bacon and some bread.

They'd made breakfast together before even before they became lovers and they often had great conversations over some delicious food in the breakfast nook. But this was somehow different because for one thing, he watched her like a hawk.

"Matt is everything okay?"

"Yeah…yeah sure it is," he said, "are you feeling okay?"

"Sure…you like raspberry jam on your toast right?"

When they were done cooking, they took their plates to the nook and sat down together, enjoying the sun basking the room with plenty of light and more than a promise of the day's heat.

"Elizabeth's not going to get your company."

He just looked at her.

"Now don't worry about her," he said, "Focus on the baby."

She just rolled her eyes at him while she bit into her toast.

"Don't tell me not to think about it Matt," she said, "We built that company from the ground up."

He shrugged.

"We can build another," he said, "and Elizabeth won't know what to do with our company if she takes it anyway. It's just a threat."

"It's blackmail…she's doing it to get you to marry her."

Matt sighed as he worked on his eggs.

"It's not going to work," he said, "There's no way I'm marrying her and once she gets that through her head, she'll go away."

"Are you so sure about that," C.J. said, "I don't get her…she threatens you with blackmail after you break up but before the wedding, she came on to the stripper like a cat in heat."

He frowned.

"She did what?"

"Oh never mind…but we've got to come up with some strategy. Why should we lose the company, we did all the work!"

Matt couldn't deny that part of it and maybe C.J. didn't want to rebuild another company for the next few years from scratch. Especially now that she'd gotten pregnant and did he really want her to work that hard? Their baby was going to keep them both busy after all.

"Let's not worry about it right now," he said, "Let's finish breakfast and decide what to do the rest of the day."

She looked at him and smiled.

"I was going to go to the beach," she said, "and enjoy the nice day."

"Alone?"

"You can come with me if you want," she said, "But Houston we're going to have to do something about Elizabeth."

They got up to rinse the dishes and tidy up the kitchen and then he picked her up in his arms before she knew it and began kissing her. That made her forget all about Elizabeth, the company and nearly everything else.

"Where are you taking me?"

His eyes looked roguish.

"Where do you think?"

Her insides tingled at the thought that he'd be carrying her to the bedroom and they'd be in his bed tangled up in each other in a moment. She could spend the whole day like that; forget about the beach especially when he tantalized her mouth with his tongue. The man had a great talent after all, one she had seen from afar but only discovered herself recently.

Suddenly the door bell rung interrupting their plans and he reluctantly set her down on her feet to go answer it.

Even looking through his peephole, he knew that it was Delilah, the woman who was to have been Elizabeth's matron of honor. He looked over at C.J. and told her who was standing there.

She just shrugged because she knew that Delilah would never leave unless she'd told him her piece whatever it happened to be this time. C.J. hoped it wasn't another sales pitch to ask them to help Elizabeth and Matt get back together.

Matt opened the door and Delilah dressed in a pantsuit just walked right in as if it were her house. Then she frowned at them.

"What's she doing here," she said, "and dressed up like that."

C.J. looked down at her outfit of one of Matt's shirts that reached just above her knees and with the top two buttons undone. Matt folded his arms.

"She's with me," he said, "What are you doing here?"

Delilah just stared at Matt and shook her head at him.

"Elizabeth really wants to have a talk with you."

Matt sighed.

"She already did at the restaurant and she threatened to buy my company."

If that news shocked Delilah, she didn't let on. She just looked at the both of them.

"You two are sleeping together?"

Both Matt and C.J. looked at each other and then back at her.

"We're seeing each other," Matt said, "and Elizabeth and I are history."

Delilah didn't seem to want to believe that and seemed shocked at his revelation.

"That is just disgusting…"

That pissed C.J. off and she narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"What we do is none of your business," she said, "and I don't want to hear anymore from you."

Matt nodded.

"You'd better leave now."

But Delilah didn't budge. She looked like she was still sizing the situation up.

"Were you sleeping with your associate during your engagement?"

Matt rubbed the back of his neck and just stared at Delilah, his eyes not blinking.

"No…absolutely not," he said, "If I were having a relationship with C.J. I would have never been engaged to her."

"But you are now…"

"Elizabeth and I ended our engagement," he said, "and we're not getting back together so you should really just accept that."

Delilah's mouth twisted and she looked agitated. Really why did she care so much whether or not Elizabeth married Matt? If Matt didn't love his ex-fiancée, then was it really best for her friend to hang onto false hopes?

"But you really haven't heard her out," Delilah insisted.

"I heard her loud and clear," Matt said, "She's after my company."

Delilah shook her head.

"She doesn't want it," she said, "She just wants to use it to get you to listen to her. Why can't you do that?"

Oh C.J. definitely smelled a rat here with what sounded like desperation in Delilah's voice. Was she really acting as the concerned and loyal friend to Elizabeth? She thought the woman must have an angle here but couldn't understand what it could be. Anyway, she was getting weary of this drama and she and Matt had been on their way to his bedroom to light up each other's fire.

"Like I said Delilah, you really need to leave."

The other woman folded her arms.

"It's not your house, it's Matt's."

He stepped towards her.

"I want you out and go tell Elizabeth, the answer's still no."

Delilah just shook her head and stared at C.J..

"You home wrecker," she said, "I know you were after him. I told Elizabeth to watch her back around you because you'd have your eye on Matt's."

C.J. pursed her lips.

"I'm not going to apologize for looking after my best friend," she said, "but that didn't include sleeping with him while he was engaged."

"Yeah right."

C.J.'s rubbed her arms.

"I'm not the one who tried to slow dance with the stripper."

That hit its mark because Delilah had been there when Elizabeth had hit the tequila too much and had tried to seduce the guy hired as entertainment at her bachelorette party. Matt just looked at the both of them, hoping a fight wouldn't break out in his house.

C.J. could kick box Delilah's head any day of the week but she was pregnant and he wasn't sure that was included on her allowable list of activities from her doctor. But the way the women squared off now, they looked ready to rumble.

And if he didn't act quickly would all hell break loose?

C.J. had remembered all too well what had happened at Elizabeth's bachelorette party just before her wedding. Delilah had pushed her into helping her organize this last soiree even though she really had no interest in such rituals.

Delilah had been excited enough for the both of them and had recruited the stripper from a renowned company that had been a client of her boss's a while back and the guy had been a hunk for sure.

Elizabeth had certainly thought so from the moment he'd started strutting himself once the music had started playing. She'd grabbed hold of him the first opportunity that presented itself and wouldn't let go.

That had been even before the stripper had started to peel off his clothing. Now C.J. had enjoyed watching him after several tequila shots but her exuberance that night hadn't matched that of the bride to be. And the stripper actually had a girlfriend who worked as an elementary school teacher so he'd been a little taken aback when she jumped up and started matching his moves. Then again, tipsy overly touchy feely brides probably were an occupational hazard.

She'd never told Matt how his fiancée had acted at the bachelorette party though Elizabeth had mentioned that it had been C.J. who had acted it up with the stripper. Matt had raised a brow at that but hadn't said anything. He knew better than to interfere in her personal business only this time there wasn't any, because she hadn't reached out and touched the stripper at all.

After Delilah had made her dramatic exit from Matt's house, she thought about that night and realized it had been the beginning of the end of the engagement between Matt and Elizabeth. For Delilah to turn around and call her a home wrecker was just so out of line. She hadn't lured Matt to bed, not exactly. She hadn't had that drink with him in the suite to seduce him after all. One thing had just led to another and a drink between friends had turned out to be more than that.

Matt walked back into the bedroom where they'd returned after Delilah left because they loved spending time there wrapped up in each other. She wondered if he were really okay with the pregnancy but then figured if he weren't she'd hear about it.

After they fooled around a little bit more, they'd get ready to head down to the beach to do some more relaxing. Both of them had worked hard lately and had done a fair share of traveling and he didn't want her running around ragged now that she was expecting Matt, Jr.

She smiled at his protectiveness but she knew that if it extended too far into her life, she'd have to put her foot down.

"You are feeling okay?"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"I won't be if you don't come over here right now."

He smiled as he moved up closer to her and wrapped her up in his embrace. God, she loved the way his body felt next to hers or on top of her or wherever, both hard and soft in the right places.

He kissed her on the mouth and then she felt him nudging at her lips and of course she let him inside…oh yeah, she loved the way he slowly skimmed the inside of her mouth with that tongue. She pulled him closer to her.

But then she pulled away after a moment.

"You're okay aren't you?"

He nodded.

"I'm sorry about Elizabeth…"

She knit her brows.

"What do you have to be sorry about Houston," she said, "She's a grown woman, she makes her own decisions."

"She made the decision to come after my company."

"She won't succeed," C.J. said, "We both know that."

Matt sighed and then he brightened.

"Let's not talk about that, let's talk about the baby."

She smiled at him, reaching out with her fingers to stroke his damp chest.

"Okay where would you like to start?"

He sighed.

"I want you to move in with me."

Her brows arched quickly. Where in the hell had that come from all a sudden?

"Why would I do that?"

He looked at her intently.

"Because I want to take care of the two of you and I can't do that if we're living apart."

She thought that sounded reasonable but she couldn't see herself moving in with him. She had her own home, her own things in her own space. She needed some corner of the world for herself when she needed to retreat from her hectic lifestyle.

"No….I don't think so," she said, "At least not right now. I need my space."

"You're carrying my child," he said, "You shouldn't be alone."

Her fingers reached to touch the stubble on his face.

"I won't be alone," she said, "But it's clear that this baby's going to cause major changes in our lives and I'd feel a little less overwhelmed if we could just take it slowly."

He considered that.

"Okay I'll give you a month before you move in here."

She rolled her eyes at him then.

"Houston…I like my house," she said, "Not that I don't like it here but if we're going to bring a new person into our lives, we might need more space."

He paused and then nodded.

"Okay you're right," he said, "We can go shop for a new place tomorrow…with plenty of room for the baby."

She put her hand up against his chest, trying to ignore how his muscles danced beneath her touch.

"I don't think we should rush into this," she said, "Maybe we should just take each day as it comes for a while."

He frowned.

"But you only have what…seven months?"

She smiled, realizing he'd kept count but she needed him to understand that he couldn't just rush off and make decisions for her. She had to do what was best for her and the life she carried inside of her and she knew that included having him play an active role but not dictating orders for her to follow.

That hadn't worked in their business and it wouldn't with this pregnancy either.

"Matt…I can handle this really," she said, "and you've got Elizabeth to deal with taking your business."

"She's not going to do that…"

"How do you…"

The doorbell rung then and they both looked at each other wondering who'd shown up now. They both got out of bed and grabbed their robes and got semi-dressed before he went to the door.

He opened it and in came his uncle Roy and his new girlfriend Wanda who looked like they'd just dropped by after brunch.

C.J. went to give Roy a kiss on the cheek, having always loved him like they were blood relatives.

"What's going on," Roy said, "Are we interrupting anything?"

Matt looked over at C.J..

"Actually we're about to get dressed and head to the beach."

Roy smiled.

"It's a great day for it," he said, "The weather's supposed to reach the high eighties."

Wanda smiled at them.

"It's so nice to see you two together," she said, "though I'm somewhat surprised to see you together…"

"Wanda…"

She turned to her boyfriend.

"Well, you have to admit it's a bit unexpected," she said, "I had no idea that they were even dating."

"It's their own business," Roy chided, "Matt, is it true what's going around about your company?"

Matt nodded.

"Yeah, Elizabeth and some silent partner are trying to do a buyout," he said, "but they won't be successful and even if they were, I could start another company."

Roy sighed.

"I never trusted her and frankly I was glad you decided to break it off with her," he said, "but what are we going to do about it?"

Matt frowned.

"We?"

"Why yes," Roy said, "You need all the help you can get to stop her plans from reaching fruition."

Matt sighed.

"We might have to do an all day planning session," Roy continued, "but that can wait until Monday."

C.J. looked over at Matt who seemed to be considering it.

"That'll be good Houston," she said, "You have to stop her before she gets her tender hooks into your company."

He paced a bit.

"What she wants I can't give her," he said, "I'm not going to marry her."

Roy's eyes widened a bit.

"Oh is that what she wants…that makes sense."

Matt looked at his uncle.

"How so…she didn't want to marry me."

Roy furrowed his brow.

"Obviously she changed her mind and now she's after you with both gun barrels."

"It doesn't matter," Matt said, "There's no way in hell I'll ever marry her."

Roy nodded.

"Okay then, we'll just have to find another way to get her to drop her plans for your company."

C.J. listened back and forth between the two men. She suddenly didn't want to talk about Elizabeth and what she wanted anymore.

"Hey I'm going to get something to drink," she said, "It's getting warm in here."

Matt looked at her.

"Everything okay…?"

She looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, keep talking," she said, "I'll be back in a few."

She walked away and headed to the kitchen to go pour herself some orange juice from the refrigerator.

"Those men can talk forever about business…"

She looked over to see Wanda join her. She liked her just fine even when she chose strange topics to talk about. Wanda went to get herself a glass to pour some juice.

"So you and Matt…that's really great."

C.J. smiled.

"Yeah I think so," she said, "He's a great guy and well, we've been going out for a couple of months."

"No one knew about it did they?"

C.J. felt the flush reach her face.

"Well we wanted some time to keep it to ourselves," she said, "before we told anyone else."

Wanda shrugged.

"Makes sense," she said, "You're a good couple but if you're not careful you're going to lose him to Elizabeth."

C.J. didn't think so, because Matt had made it clear that his ex was out of his life even as she tried to extort her way back into it.

But Wanda's warning still reached her anyway. After all, you could never know how far Elizabeth would go or what she'd do next.


	9. Chapter 9

C.J. walked into the suite where the line of clerical assistants stood with documents to review and sign. Not without reading them first she told them before taking several of them off the top and heading to her office.

As she walked in, she saw that she wasn't alone. Sitting behind her desk was Delilah, wearing a smart business suit and her hair up in a coif. Not exactly what she expected but then the woman who was to have been Elizabeth's maid of honor had never been predictable.

"What are you doing here?"

Delilah just drummed her manicured fingers on the desk.

"I'm waiting to talk to you," she said, "What took you so long?"

C.J. wasn't going to tell her that she'd overslept and had raced to get showered and dressed, just grabbing some breakfast on the way out the door. She'd returned to her own house just blocks away from Matt's after convincing him she'd be just fine.

"I'm here, I'm very busy so if you have anything to say, you'd better hurry."

Delilah looked put out by that directive but stayed in the chair. C.J. knew she should just kick her ass out of the chair but a cat fight this early in the morning would mess up her clothes for the rest of the day.

No, she'd give her a few chances first.

"I'm here to ask you whether or not you've had a chance to talk to Matt…"

"About…"

"About renewing his engagement with Elizabeth," Delilah said, "They love each other underneath all this turmoil and they belong together."

C.J. folded her arms.

"How so?"

Delilah smiled, her eyes gleaming.

"Because they never would have broken up if it hadn't been for that misunderstanding," she said, "and it was really so silly."

"No actually it was Houston coming to his senses," C.J. said, "They really weren't suited for one another."

Delilah scoffed.

"How can you say that, they are both attractive, both have plenty of money and they did love each other."

"They broke off their engagement Delilah," C.J. said, "Usually that doesn't bode well for marriage."

Delilah waved her arm.

"Just a technicality," she said, "They needed time apart to figure out that they did want to get married."

That made no sense to C.J. but then that had proven to be par for the course with Delilah.

"He doesn't want to marry her."

Delilah frowned.

"How do you know that," she said, "Did he tell you?"

C.J. wanted to roll her eyes wondering how Delilah could ever be so obtuse. If she thought that Elizabeth would hook up with Matt again, it was wishful thinking.

"Yeah he did," she said, "over a couple dinners and plenty of scotch. Elizabeth really just needs to move on with her life and accept that Houston's not going to be a part of it."

Delilah looked at her very carefully almost if scrutinizing her. C.J. tried not to feel annoyed but the woman in front of her just drove her crazy. Why did she care so much that Elizabeth wound up married to Matt?

"Did you get him drunk and seduce him?"

C.J.'s eyes widened at the woman's audacity. She gritted her teeth and decided she'd had enough.

"You really need to get out of here," she said, "I need to get back to work."

Wrong answer or at least Delilah seemed to think so.

"Did you do it when he was vulnerable from a broken heart after the wedding got cancelled?"

She just glared at Delilah.

"'How dare you," she said, "Get your butt out of my chair right now and leave."

Delilah pursed her mouth.

"I must have hit a sore spot there," she said, "Well if you don't want to talk about how you bedded another woman's fiancé, I guess this conversation is over for now."

"Just get out."

Delilah got out of her chair and smiled widely at C.J..

"You know you'll never hold onto him," she said, "If he bedded you, it was on the rebound and he'll dump you so quickly."

C.J. didn't respond, it was all she could do not to roundhouse kick the woman out of the suite. But she had a lot of work to do and she didn't need Delilah taking up anymore of her time.

Delilah left and C.J. went back to reclaim her seat and facing a pile of paperwork in front of her, she started doing it.

Matt got off the phone with one of his corporate president Murray Chase puzzled. He had been told that Elizabeth and her shadow investor had tried to buy up more stock but had been thwarted.

A stop gap measure to keep her from trying to seize control of it away from him. He'd been lifting weights in the gym at the country club when he'd received the news and then had gotten on the phone with members of his executive board. He'd driven back to the office and parked in the garage before heading towards the elevator.

He'd been thinking about C.J. all day, about how he really needed to see her. She'd left him last night to head on to her own house and even though she lived close by, he hadn't been happy about it.

He didn't want her living apart from him and living alone, certainly not while she carried his baby. What if anything happened to them? But she'd been insisted that she would be fine.

Truth be told, he had really missed her in his bed and he'd lain back after she left, already missing her. He wanted to kiss her, to run his hands over her body and to sink his cock inside of her.

She'd just have to see that she needed to live with him and he hoped to find a way to convince her of that.

The elevator sounded and the doors opened. He looked up to see Elizabeth dressed up in a tight dress, accentuating her figure and how she looked at him.

She was definitely up to something.

"What brings you this way Elizabeth?"

She smiled and Matt became even more suspicious.

"I just thought I'd drop on over and tell you that I'm sorry if I sounded like I was going to force you to give me your company."

"Well isn't that what you're doing?"

She smiled demurely but he didn't buy it for an instant.

"Oh Matt, I think there's been a huge misunderstanding," she said, "I wasn't going to take away your company just to hurt you."

"But you're trying to take it away."

She shrugged.

"Yes maybe, but only if you don't marry me," she said, "I know that we called the wedding off…"

"We called the whole engagement off."

"Yes well, I think we both got a little too hasty with that," she said, "My taking your company gives you the chance to sit down and think about it a little bit until you reach the right decision."

"I'm not marrying you Elizabeth…"

She pouted at that but then the smile returned and that glint in her eyes that he didn't like. She sashayed inside the elevator to the buttons and then before he knew it, she pushed the emergency stop and it ground to a halt.

"Elizabeth, why did you do that?"

She stood in front of the button pad as if guarding it.

"I need to talk to you about this Matt."

His eyes turned steely.

"I need to get up to my suite," he said, "I have a lot of work to do and don't have time for any games."

Her brows arched.

"Who said anything about games," she said, "I meant what I said, you don't marry me and I'll take your company."

He sighed.

"Then take it," he said, "Like I told you, C.J. and I can start a brand new one and make it successful."

She chuckled mirthlessly.

"Oh Matt, that little tease, really you could do much better even in business."

Matt clenched his jaw.

"Don't talk about her like that."

She smiled widely.

"Or what Matt, I nearly have your company," she said, "and since you haven't liquefied much of your assets, about 95% of your wealth."

He thought about that, even with 5%, he'd more than get by until he could earn more capital but it'd make things harder for a while and with a baby coming…

No, he wasn't going to succumb to her extortion to get him to the altar. He just considered himself lucky that he hadn't actually gone through with the wedding, because then they'd be married.

At least he'd been spared that huge mistake but she did hold some cards now but only if he allowed it.

But she just looked at him and then she moved closer to him and placed her hands on his chest, and brushed her mouth over his, before he could say anything.

"Mmmm Matt…you remember what it was like?"

He pushed her away from him.

"I don't have to," he said, "We're not getting back together; you want my company you can try to take it."

She frowned apparently believing that he was supposed to agree to her plan and start preparing for the wedding. But he'd refused her even at the threat of losing his company. Well, maybe she'd apply the screws a little harder.

"I remember what it was like for us Matt," she said, "Making love at the Beverly Ventura hotel in the penthouse suite, it was so hot wasn't it?"

He sighed feeling her closing in on him again.

"I do remember believing it was special between us," he said, "but I obviously didn't really know you back then. But I know you now and what I see, I don't like."

Oh she didn't look too happy to hear that but what did she expect? That he'd run to the altar with her after she extorted him into it?

He reached behind her to press the elevator buttons and with a lurch, it started climbing up the shaft to his office.

"I think you'd better get off on the next floor."

She just looked at him and she pressed the right button and when the doors opened, she got off. But not without turning around to face him.

"This isn't over Matt," she said, "I will get what I want or I'll get your company. So you should think about that."

The doors closed and he breathed in relief that he had left her. But her threats had done more than irritate him. He wouldn't go broke if she took it away from him but he didn't want C.J. to worry about him providing for them, even though they hadn't really had that discussion yet.

The elevator doors opened again and he saw Delilah sitting there as if she were waiting.

"I'm not marrying Elizabeth," he said, "I just told her that on the elevator."

Delilah sniffed.

"I hope you've been thinking about it seriously," she said, "or she'll take it away from you."

Matt rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"If she wants to do that, she can do that but I'm not marrying her and that's final."

Delilah shook her head.

"Really Matt, could you do any better than her when it comes to who you'll be spending the rest of your life with?"

Matt smiled but only to himself. Yeah he thought so, after all he'd been thinking about her all day.

"Yes I know there's something better out there," he said, "the best women don't use extortion to get a groom."

Delilah seemed to shrug that off.

"Well, her style might have issues but her cause is pure," she said, "She just wants to build a life with you, what's so wrong with that?"

He didn't answer right away because it was too big of an answer.

"Delilah I'm very busy so maybe you should just leave."

She got up to head to the elevator.

"I was already told that by that assistant of yours."

"C.J.'s my associate," he said, "We started the company together. She's my equal partner."

"Well I thought she'd see reason and help me."

That riled him up.

"You did what?"

"She's got to know what's best for you is to be back with Elizabeth and married," Delilah said, "so why wouldn't she help me?

"But she didn't, did she?"

Delilah shook her head.

"No…she vetoed and then kicked me out."

Matt just looked at her intently.

"Leave her alone," he said, "She's not a part of this plan of yours and I've already told you I'm not going along with it."

Delilah just threw up her arms.

"Okay then, I can't be responsible for what Elizabeth will do."

He agreed.

"No you can't be but I'd stop encouraging her."

But Delilah didn't seem too thrilled about not doing that though when the elevator doors opened, she did get inside. Matt just shook his head and headed straight to check on C.J. to make sure she was okay.

That, and because his body missed hers so damn much, so he walked inside her office and shut the door behind him before she even looked up.

"No interruptions for an hour okay?"

She nodded.

"Come over here Matt."

She didn't need to ask twice.

The hour they spent in her office had been well spent and afterward while they readjusted their clothes, they kissed each other on the mouth unwilling to part.

She finally pulled away from him, out of breath.

"You really were all fired up Houston."

He fixed her collar for her, and he closed her eyes at the feel of his fingers brushing her skin. She still felt like a part of her sizzled even though they had both gotten what they needed.

And what she most definitely wanted.

It was times like these when she almost felt like weakening in her stance that she wanted to live on her own for at least a while longer. For some reason, sharing a house with him just made her feel like she'd lose some of the space she put between herself and others.

"You know I don't mean anything personal by it."

He looked into her eyes.

"About us not living together?"

She nodded.

"At least right now," she said, "There's so much I have to figure out for myself, about what happens next…now you're a huge part of that but I have to work my way there."

He didn't seem to understand at least not entirely and her heart sank. It had never been about hurting him or refusing his offer, just putting everything on hold pertaining to them until she thought it through some more. After all, the pregnancy hit her out of the blue. Totally unexpected and she had taken precautions to avoid it but she still failed all the tests anyway…and now her life changed forever even more than Matt's.

After all, the men didn't carry the babies until they were born inside of them. No matter where she went, she'd be pregnant. So many feelings rushed through her, many foreign to her some not including those about Matt. She knew that she loved him as her friend but had she been in love with him?

No, she thought they'd landed in bed together because he'd just broken his engagement to Elizabeth but she'd realized that the feelings had always been smoldering between them. So what did that mean for the two of them?

The baby could bring them closer together or send them apart depending on the decisions that they made.

He kissed her again as if he knew she needed it. She loved the way his mouth felt against hers, gentle yet possessive. Enough to curl her toes inside a second before sending a slow burn through her.

He threaded her hair with his fingers.

"You're so beautiful when we…"

She chuckled softly.

"So are you…I mean you're sexy."

He lit her mouth with another kiss and then she realized that they still had a firm to run.

"I'll see you later," she said, "You have that conference call with the assemblyman and his chief of staff."

He nodded.

"I'll see you for dinner tonight."

She folded her arms looking at him.

"You sure…?"

He smiled.

"Most definitely…"

She watched him go and sat at her desk. She still had a stack of paperwork to do and she still felt the imprint of what she and Matt had done on the desk, her body always simmered for a while after an interlude with him.

The stack would only get smaller if she started working on it so she picked up the first file and got her pen out to do notations. Focusing on her work proved to be a challenge and she had to smile. She'd spent years wondering whether or not Matt would look at her and see a lover as well as a friend.

Not that she didn't savor their friendship. It had seen them both through good times and bad, but she'd always wanted to get her hands on his body. She'd just never had an excuse to do that until after his engagement busted up.

Back during the bachelorette party when she'd seen Elizabeth fondling the exotic dancer, she'd just sighed, wondering if her friend knew that his fiancée had a wandering eye or at lease wandering hands. Elizabeth had drunk a bit of tequila but still that had been no excuse given that she was about to walk down the aisle with Matt.

Now Elizabeth had returned and she'd threatened Matt's firm saying that she could buy it away from him. C.J. knew that it hadn't been an idle threat no matter how Matt viewed it, the company had been vulnerable.

She didn't want him to lose what they'd worked so hard for the past years and she thought about what she could do to counter Elizabeth's plan. Matt would object if he knew she was even thinking about doing so, but she didn't care.

She knew she had to protect him.

Picking up the phone, she called an old friend, Cal to see if he'd be available to help out.

"What's up sugar?"

She grimaced at his choice of endearments but the man was all heart underneath his chauvinism.

"I've got a problem," she said, "You see Matt's ex, you know the woman he almost married but they broke up just before the wedding? She wants to buy his company out from under him if he doesn't agree to marry her."

"I thought you said they just broke up…"

"I did…but for some reason she popped up on the canvas again and says if he doesn't marry her, he'll lose his company."

Cal snorted.

"That's extortion, it's against the law."

She sighed.

"Yeah you'd think but Houston told her no way would he marry her," she said, "but Elizabeth's not taking no for an answer."

"You're worried about what might happen?"

"Yeah I am. Houston and I worked so hard to build our firm, too hard to stand by and watch some spoiled bitch come and take it away from us."

Cal laughed, heartily.

"That's the spirit," he said, "Okay so she stepped back on your turf and you want to reclaim it. Nothing wrong with that at all."

She bit her lip not ready to tell Cal that she'd gotten herself knocked up after the broken engagement and that Matt was the father. Some things just needed to be explained in just the right words and she didn't know how Cal would take her news.

He liked Matt just fine but would insist on her getting married to him to give her baby a name and a home. Some men were also too damn old fashioned.

"Are you free," she asked, "I have a plan I want to run past you."

He seemed a bit wary.

"Am I going to like the sound of it?"

"I think you will," she said, "We can meet at the restaurant by the marina."

He told her he'd be there in an hour and after she clicked off her phone, she decided to get some files done before she headed on out to meet him.

Matt sighed as he read the latest email from the legal division that they'd received notification from Elizabeth that she intended to buy more shares. He thought those efforts could be thwarted but would that be enough to discourage her?

Probably not.

But he really hadn't wanted to think about his vengeful former fiancée, he wanted to think about the mother of his child and how incredible it had been between them in her office. He intended to treat her to a special dinner, at the Hotel Buena Vista that stood on the beach and he'd reserve a suite for the two of them to enjoy.

That way she couldn't argue about not wanting to live with him, the suite would be neutral territory and most importantly it would come with a king sized bed for the two of them. Today's interlude in the office had been merely foreplay for what he planned for tonight.

He smiled until the phone rang and he picked it up discovering that the reporter at the Daily Mirror had discovered that his ex-fiancee planned to buy out his company. Matt hardly believed that would be news that people would be interested in reading about in the newspaper but apparently the editors of at least one of them believed him to be wrong.

"We've got photos of you and your fiancée at the wedding that never happened," the reporter said, "and some quotes from the maid of honor."

Matt sighed, so Delilah had something to do with why the reporter planned to do a spread on Elizabeth's plans to push him towards the altar by threatening his company. Then the reporter told him that the publication decided to put a romantic spin on the whole affair.

"Our readers will just be crazy when they read about how one woman's love for a man knows no bounds," the reporter said, "that she's willing to do whatever it takes to get a ring on his finger."

Matt just listened, not believing it though he knew he shouldn't be too surprised. After all the Daily Mirror focused its coverage on the more unseemly side of L.A. Apparently that involved his personal life this week.

"That's not what's happening at all," he said, "Elizabeth's trying to extort me to marry her by threatening my company."

The reporter chuckled.

"One woman's romance is another man's extortion plot," he said, "We'll let the readers decide."

"You'll do no such thing," Matt said, "You won't print the story unless you print the truth."

The reporter sighed.

"I think the editorial staff knows best about the truth," he said, "You're too emotionally involved in the situation to not have inherent bias."

Matt felt like that was the most stupid statement he had ever heard but he'd be damned if he'd be smeared in the press.

"I'll be down there and stop you even if I have to buy your paper."

The reporter went silent.

"I have the capital to own the Mirror by the end of the day…"

"I'm sure you do Mr. Houston," the reporter said, "but the story will still be reported and read by our audience."

Matt sighed, knowing that it'd take more than a day to secure the purchase of the newspaper and by then, it could have published a whole in depth series on his life. He looked at his watch and thought he'd have some time to discuss it with C.J. before they both left the office.

But when he remembered what she felt like in his embrace, he knew it could wait until tomorrow. All he could think about was seeing her again tonight.

"I'll talk to you later," the reporter said, "when it's time to interview you…you know to get your side of it."

"You really are planning on doing that rather than make up what I've said?"

The reporter said.

"Funny Mr. Houston but this is an ethical publication no matter what you believe," he said, "and it will be even if you do wind up owning it at the end of the week."

Matt clicked off the phone and just looked at the wall. He wondered what else Elizabeth and Delilah had up their sleeves and didn't think he'd have to wait long to find out.

Not that it mattered, he had no intention of walking down the aisle with his ex-fiancée no matter what.


	10. Chapter 10

Cal just looked at C.J. not saying anything after she outlined everything. They had met at that really nice restaurant with world famous crab cakes sitting in a corner booth, next to a large bay window looking out into the ocean.

For some reason, the crab cakes hadn't agreed with her so she had just had some salad with calamari and shrimp in it. He bit into his food just looking at her, and she wondered was that wariness she read in his eyes? She hoped not because they'd known each other forever, before and after he had tried to seduce her a couple of times but she wasn't biting. Once they got that straightened out, he'd been a good friend to her handing out advice to her whether she wanted it or not.

That's why she hadn't told him about being pregnant from her affair with Matt, and she didn't tell him that they'd even gotten together.

He put his fork and just looked at her.

"So you want me to take his ex-fiancée out?"

"You mean on a date?"

He sighed.

"No that's not what I meant…I mean out of action."

Her eyes widened and then she remembered there were a few details in his biography that had been a little sketchy. But no, as much as it tempted her, she couldn't go that route.

"No way Cal," she said, "You aren't suggesting."

He just shot her a look and she shook her head.

"Of course not," she said, "Now if you just wanted to take her out…on a date I could go for that but she'll need to come with a warning label attached."

He nodded thoughtfully before picking up his fork to eat again.

"Just thought we needed to get that clear up front."

She sipped her mineral water with a slice of lime. Not what she usually drank but the pregnancy had limited her drinking options.

"It's just that she couldn't even keep her hands off the stripper at her bachelorette party…"

He frowned.

"Isn't that customary for the bride to be to…do that, to get friendly with the stripper," he said, "Isn't that the point to get all that out of her system before walking down the aisle?"

C.J. sighed.

"Maybe…but they broke up not long after that and Matt…well it didn't keep him down for long."

Cal harrumphed.

"I don't imagine it would…the guy's a serious player."

Not words she wanted to hear especially from a friend but she just wanted to didn't let herself get distracted.

"She's the one who wants to treat marriage as some that has to be extorted from Houston," she said, "If he doesn't marry her, she'll take his company."

Cal leaned back in his seat.

"I'll do some digging but I'm not sure what I'll find," he said, "There's no guarantees in this business."

"I get that but I'll be damned if I'm going to let her get away with this," she said, "We both worked very hard to build our company."

Cal's brow furrowed.

"Are you sure that Matt's not okay with her deal," he said, "That he doesn't want to marry her."

She sighed, toying with her salad.

"He told me he has no intention of marrying her," she said, "that if she takes his company, we can build another but I know he's not happy that he might lose it."

"Like I said, I'll see what I can find out on her," Cal said, "I'll get back to you if anything shows up."

She nodded.

"Good, just call me on my cell…not at the office."

He gazed directly at her.

"You don't want Matt to know what you're doing."

She hesitated and nodded. He appeared to digest it and she waited for his answer, that of course he'd help her in any way he could do so. Instead he asked her a question.

"C.J.…how long have the two of you been together?"

She blinked her eyes and straightened in her seat.

"Say what?"

He didn't waver in his choice of words.

"How long have to the two of you been going at it…you know between the sheets?"

She still just stared at him, her fork frozen in her hand.

"I…."

"Oh don't give me that. It's Cal you're talking to…so when did you start…"

She held a hand up.

"It's none of your business Cal," she said, "and no, it didn't start when he was still engaged to Elizabeth."

He sighed.

"After he broke up with her then," he said, "I never saw you for someone who'd catch a guy on the rebound."

That ticked her off and she tensed in her seat, looking straight at him.

"How dare you say something like that," she said, "That's not what happened at all."

Cal took another bite of his crab cakes.

"So he told you he's hot for you and you jumped into bed with him just after he broke it off or did it take longer than that?"

She just glared at him. Leave it to Cal to make assumptions about her and Matt. But then she had told him before that she and Matt…they just didn't have sex because they were such close friends. Too close to complicate their relationship by slipping between the sheets.

So time had made a liar out of her. She wasn't going to apologize for that because she loved what they now shared.

Oh and a baby but she wasn't about to alert Cal to that, not while he was on a roll.

He just shook his head at her.

"I just hope the two of you are loading up on contraception because getting knocked up by a player is just going to hurt."

She felt the sting of his words but she forced a smile on her face and tried not to look like she cared.

"Cal…can we just get down to the business that we're here to discuss?"

He shrugged.

"We'll let the other rest for now but I'll go write up a dossier on Elizabeth and her life, her finances, her family, the last guy she saw because you know it wasn't Matt and everything down to her brand of toothpaste."

C.J. digested that believing that would be in depth and thorough enough.

"Thanks, Cal…you're a huge pain in the ass but you're good at your job."

He agreed with her happily and picked up the menu to order some dessert.

* * *

Matt sat in his office, still recovering from his conversation with the reporter. His broken engagement and the fate of his company had become fodder for news and everything would be plastered on the front page of the Daily Mirror. Not if he could do anything to stop it from hitting the presses.

He called up the business offices to inquire if the Mirror might be up for sale. The manager told him no in a very firm manner and then Matt started laying him some figures that he'd be willing to pay for the publication. Matt knew that the numbers he quoted would impress but the man had just responded politely by saying he needed to consult with the publisher and then he'd get back to Matt with an answer.

Fair enough, Matt thought as he hung up the phone. He had a feeling that he just might be owning the Daily Mirror by the end of the day. He didn't know how C.J. would feel about what he'd done but it had been necessary to protect her too. Now that she carried his child and didn't wear a wedding ring. Even though out of wedlock pregnancies and children were the norm in L.A., he'd been raised to believe that men who fathered children married their mothers, preferably before getting them pregnant.

What he needed to do to remedy that was to marry C.J. to give their child a name but he had to deal with Elizabeth's extortion threats first.

So he sat in his office and thought of a plan, though trying to purchase the Daily Mirror would be a step in the right direction.

Then he heard some footsteps and when he looked up, he saw Delilah dressed in a red dress with a feather boa around her neck and high heels in his doorway. He frowned at the apparition but she turned out to be real.

He knew that when she cleared her throat.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

He looked up at her and sighed. No, it was really her and he had to find a way to get her to leave quickly.

Instead she walked in and sat in a nearby chair, looking at him.

"You've been very busy this morning."

He nodded absently looking down at some paperwork.

"I'm always busy…It's called working for a living."

If she was supposed to feel the bite in his words, she didn't show it. She just fingered her boa while she smiled.

"I know…because I'm a businesswoman too, at least I've been one for several weeks now."

He hadn't heard that but then he didn't pay attention to her life. He just thought with all the energy and time she spent on advocating Elizabeth, she probably needed one.

"That's good…now I'm really quite busy here."

"So am I Matt," she said, "You see I'm here on business."

His brows arched up.

"What business? We've never done any business."

She smiled at his confusion and shifted her legs.

"Actually, no we haven't but I heard that you're trying to acquire my business…out from under me if necessary."

He frowned.

"I don't think so," he said, "I didn't even know you had one."

She smiled knowingly.

"Oh Matt, you've been a very naughty boy," she said, "This morning you tried to buy my newspaper."

Then it hit him suddenly. No it couldn't be true, she couldn't be…

"What newspaper?"

She smiled wider clearly enjoying herself.

"Oh don't play games with me," she said, "We both know you are after the Daily Mirror."

He shook his head.

"I merely called to ask if it were for sale."

"You did more than that," she said, "you offered a price for it but I'm here to tell you in person as its publisher that the answer is no."

He sighed leaning back in his chair.

"So you own the paper."

She nodded.

"I picked it up several weeks ago for a great price," she said, "I've been working hard with the staff to implement some…changes."

"You mean you're telling them what to write," he said, "and it just happens to be about me and my business."

She chuckled.

"Oh don't flatter yourself," she said, "I'm covering the business world and you're but one business."

He folded his arms.

"But they wanted to turn Elizabeth's extortion scheme into some romantic tale," he said, "Well I'm not biting and I'm not going to marry her."

Delilah shook her head.

"She's in love with you Matt, that's all and she'll be good for you. Just give her a chance to prove that."

"She's had enough chances," he said, "and the answer's still no and you can quote me on that."

She snarled at him beneath a smile.

"Okay then, if you won't marry her," she said, "You'd better pay close attention to the front page of the Mirror tomorrow."

He narrowed his eyes.

"You threatening a smear job, you'd better be careful about doing that."

She smiled at him again, her eyes gleaming.

"Matt…we'll be in touch again," she said, "I've got to go…got a newspaper to run."

She got up and walked out of his office leaving him there wondering what to do next. He'd be damned if he'd let her and Elizabeth win so he picked up the phone and made a call.

* * *

"So how's the sex been…you know since he found out?"

C.J. blinked her eyes and looked up at Elise who sat across from her at the coffee joint. She hadn't ordered her usual latte but had stuck to a mango banana smoothie while her friend ordered her cappuccino by the shot glass.

"Oh…it's been great," she said, "Actually Houston's been rather insatiable not that I'm complaining of course."

Elise nodded knowingly.

"Oh men always get like that when they know they've planted the flag in terra firma so to speak…"

C.J. had heard that about men but didn't think it applied to Matt. After all, he'd been quite active in the various social circles and had dated many women, bedding most of them. She'd always figured he had a high sex drive, that it had nothing to do with the pregnancy.

Still…

There were parts of her that ached…not in an uncomfortable way but in ways that reminded her how busy she'd been in the past couple of weeks especially while horizontal. Not that they didn't play vertically like when he took her hard while pressing her against the wall of her garage not too far away from where she had been working in her garden. Her blood still rushed at the memory of how he had looked at her while she'd gotten up, brushed the dirt on her faded jeans and said she needed to find her watering can.

She finally found it in the garage…a long while later, she remembered with a smile. But now at the coffee joint, Elise was pressing her for details about whatever it was she had with Matt.

"It's not like that with him," she said, "I know he's not upset about the baby but we're still working out the logistics."

Elise frowned at her from her coffee.

"The what?"

"You know what happens next," C.J. said, "Do we live together and raise our child…or do it separately…"

Elise yawned.

"You can always get married."

A shock of cold water rushed through C.J.'s vein just at the words. No, she didn't want to think about that right now…not if it came to a failure of birth control to get them to the altar. After all, his broken engagement with Elizabeth hadn't been too much in the past and with his ex and her accomplice declaring all out war now….no better to just exorcise those words from her vocabulary.

"No….that's not in the cards."

Elise arched a brow.

"What you doing tarot cards now?"

C.J. threw her an irritated look.

"No…I mean we've not planned that far," she said, "I just want to take this one day at a time…"

"Until you hit the delivery room and you're about to pop Matt jr…and need a minister to make it legal in between contractions…"

C.J. shook her head.

"No it's not going to be like that," she said, "We'll have some plan worked out…it's just that with Elizabeth trying to blackmail him to the altar and Delilah trying to smear him in that paper she owns now…I couldn't believe it when I saw it on the news."

Elise shook her head.

"Can't believe she went as far as to buy it…and then Matt tried to buy it himself?"

C.J. didn't know how to respond to that, everything had just gotten so complicated. What with all the drama that had erupted lately. But then Elise narrowed her eyes sipping her latest shot of java.

"Is it true that you asked Cal to take them out?"

C.J. shook her head quickly.

"No…No…not at all," she said, "Just to get some recognizance on them and what they're up to and why."

Elise shrugged.

"It's not rocket science C.J.," she said, "Clearly Elizabeth has second thoughts about breaking it off with Matt."

C.J. frowned.

"Maybe…that's what I thought at first but what if it's the capital she's after instead?"

Elise's eyes widened slightly.

"You mean she's after his money?"

C.J. nodded.

"I mean he is loaded after all," she said, "and maybe she's not as flush as she's led people to believe."

"That's possible but he would never let himself be blackmailed into marriage."

C.J. figured as much because Matt didn't much like being backed into a corner and had the deftness and experience to quickly turn the tables on any foolish person who tried to do that with him.

"No he wouldn't…but I don't like it that she's even trying to do it."

Elise chuckled.

"Don't like the other woman poaching in on your man, I got it."

C.J. looked seriously at her friend.

"It's not just that, I'd feel that way even if we weren't…together."

Elise nodded.

"Yeah I know that C.J., the two of you have always been close," she said, "not as close as you are now but close."

"He's still my closest friend," C.J. said, "even if he's giving me the best times of my life."

Elise chuckled again.

"That good…well don't knock them…and it's more than fair enough if you don't want anyone else taking him away…"

"Elise…."

"Hey I know I've been there," Elise said, "Only in my case, the guy turned out to be a lying SOB."

C.J. remembered those days when her friend had her heart brutally broken by a prince charming who had turned out to be a cad. She had grown more cynical since but always remained hopeful even if she wouldn't admit it.

"I just want to find some way to make it work."

Elise drank her shot down.

"Oh you will, I think the two of you make an incredible couple," she said, "You just can't let this drama get to you."

C.J. had no plans for that to happen. She hoped that Cal would come back to her with some useful information for her to use to convince Elizabeth and company to just get lost.

So their company would be safe and she and Matt could get back to the business of figuring out what to do next.

* * *

Matt climbed up the wall in the gym, one hand hold, one foot plant at a time while holding onto the rope. It wasn't even close to being as great as climbing real rock but he only had an hour to get his fix of climbing up to some high place and this wall was one of the tallest in this part of the state.

Climbing helped clear his head and that was what he needed more than anything right now. That and some sack time with C.J. like they had shared that morning.

He had met with Roy that morning and his uncle had told him that he had to jump while the iron was hot with Elizabeth to get her out of his company before she could really sink her hooks into it.

More like claws because she had tried to file more paperwork at him in court but so far his lawyers had told him not to worry about it. He hadn't informed C.J. not wanting to put more stress on her plate, now that she was pregnant she had to learn to take it easy. He had plans of his own to teach her that but he kept him to himself…for now. He didn't want her to bolt and drive away as far as her car could take her or worse take the company helicopter, she wanted to be in control of every relationship she engaged in but she was about to find out that wouldn't work for them.

"You two need to get away, take her to some tropical island in your jet," Roy suggested, "A week in paradise will soften up her resolve."

Matt sighed.

"She'll know what I'm up to and dig her feet in even more on the marriage issue."

Roy folded his arms.

"You can't blame her on that," he said, "Not with your last fiancée running around creating a hailstorm with her threats to take your company."

"She won't succeed and I have no plans to give in to her marriage ultimatum."

Roy nodded.

"Okay then…maybe you can just pay her off to go away."

Matt shook his head.

"I don't know if I have enough money even if I did do that," he said, "I'm not sure she's interested in my bank account…."

Roy shrugged.

"She might change her mind."

"I'm not paying her a dime," Matt said, "It's blackmail and I have no intention of giving in to that."

Roy nodded approvingly.

"That's my nephew….so what are you going to do to get rid of her?"

Matt hadn't been able to answer that question because he'd still been thinking about it and he needed to do some rock climbing to get that done. But so far, every thread of an idea that ran through his head, he rejected soon enough. He looked up the faux rock face and saw he had nearly reached the top. He had hoped he would have a plan in mind by then.

But what he thought about instead was C.J. in his bed that morning when he'd woken up next to her and she'd already been looking at him with her incredible eyes, the ones that could be either hazel or green depending on the light. The sheet spilling off of her body, baring one of her breasts….his foot almost slipped on the rock face.

Better to focus on what he was doing…but then he thought of what she would look like as her body blossomed from pregnancy. He had to concentrate on not reaching for the wrong facet of the faux rock in front of him while images of her hands resting on her swollen abdomen filled him, of her sitting in a chair, their baby resting in her arms.

He'd thought during times in his life that if a girlfriend he'd bedded failed a pregnancy test that he'd take off running…though he had always had a deeply embedded sense of responsibility…after all his father had raised him right. But when he thought of C.J. right now, a feeling of warmth filled him not to mention what it did to his libido which barely got a breather while she was in his thoughts.

Like right now…as he thought about it. There was no way he could even convince himself that rock climbing gave him a hard on. The only cure for it was working back at the office a few miles away, dressed up in one of her conservative no nonsense business suits.

Now if he could only get her to marry him. Because he had no intentions of having his child grow up without a father who could give him his name. He knew he'd get his way if he just planned his course of action carefully.

But all he could think of right now was how quickly he could get off of this damn rock face and back to the office where she wouldn't be expecting but maybe hoping that he'd close the office door behind him, clear the work off of her desk and they could both forget about work for a while. Yes, now there was a plan, he thought as he finally reached the top.

* * *

C.J. finished her coffee and her talk with Elise and headed back to the office, taking the elevator up to the penthouse. She thought about the work waiting on her desk for her attention and wondered if Matt would be in his office buried under a similar workload. Then she remembered what it had been like to ride him that morning, squeaking the bed springs before they both got up to get ready for work.

As the elevator opened, she hadn't been thinking about the women that had dropped back into his life. But standing there next to the secretary's desk was Delilah and she looked dressed to kill…even without the letter opener in her hand.


	11. Chapter 11

C.J. just rolled her eyes as she saw Delilah standing next to Chris and a couple of other secretaries holding the letter opener in her hand. She supposed she should be a little bit worried that Elizabeth's choice in maids of honor packed what could be a weapon in some circles but mostly, she just felt hormonal.

Pregnancy took some getting used to after all. What with the fatigue, the weird hunger pangs and the rise and fall of certain hormones. She forced a smile on her face because after all, she was a professional.

"Hello Delilah, what are you doing here?"

The other woman wearing a sleek red dress and a boa around her neck just held the opener in her hand and threw her a disinterested look.

"I'm here to see Matt but he seems to be among the missing."

C.J. folded her arms.

"He's not missing, he's busy… probably out climbing something," she said, "That's usually what he does when he's working on a new project."

Delilah sniffed.

"Well he's going to have a new project," she said, "My newspaper is doing an expose on the city's wealthiest bachelors and he does belong to that category."

C.J. nodded.

"Yes he does…seems his last engagement fell through."

Delilah's face darkened.

"Through no fault of my own," she said, "They both got a case of cold feet."

C.J. wasn't sure it was their feet that had gotten cold all of a sudden but she didn't want to get into it with this woman. She wanted to get to her office to snack on some chocolate cookies that Chris had left for her from the bachelorette party she had helped arrange for a friend. The cookies were the most decadent of cocoa mixed with butterscotch with just a touch of brandy in them…only they were shaped like…oh never mind, she had to get this woman out of the office first.

"Delilah…isn't there some place you need to go?"

The other woman slunk over to Chris's desk and sat on it, crossing her legs and looking at C.J..

"No…no not at all," she said, "I'll wait until Matt returns. I have a list of questions for him to answer."

C.J. sighed.

"Didn't he threaten to sue you?"

"Oh no…not at all," Delilah said, "It's not personal at all. I'm a business woman after all. My pursuit of the journalistic truth has nothing to do with him breaking my best friend's heart."

C.J. doubted that was the case but she knew better than to challenge a woman welding a letter opener. At least while pregnant, damn there were quite a few things she was going to have to change in her active and unpredictable lifestyle. At least she hadn't been forbidden or limited in her sex life. She could handle anything other restrictions if she could just have that.

"Really, I thought you were trying to help Elizabeth get back together with Matt," C.J. said, "Even if it meant extorting him out of his company."

"No, no….that's not what's going on at all," Delilah explained, "Elizabeth's entitled to get a piece of him after what he did to her."

C.J. rolled her eyes at her, not being able to help it. She just didn't get women like Delilah who just came off as crazy when they tried to hold onto men who didn't want them. Or in her case helping her friend extort a man who didn't want to marry her…and it's not like Elizabeth had been the best of fiancées as witnessed by her drunken dancing at her own bachelorette party.

"Look…Delilah…I don't think that Elizabeth even wanted to marry Houston," C.J. said, "as I recall, she didn't appear to want to marry anyone else at the party…she just wanted to get into the exotic dancer's pants."

Delilah shrugged.

"They were coming off anyway."

C.J. had to give her that because the dancer who had wrapped up his hot looking package in some tight clothes had been removing each item one at a time to the yells of approval by the female guests.

Including…no led by the bride to be Elizabeth. She had shot back a couple glasses of tequila and then tried to shimmy with the dancer before running her hands over his body. C.J. didn't get it because yeah the guy was great looking and sexy to boot but she had sat there watching the spectacle wondering what it'd be like with Matt instead.

So you had the pre-nuptial party where the bride to be was salivating over a hired stripper trying to work his way through grad school and C.J. had been fantasizing about the groom stripping in front of her.

But she wasn't going to share that factoid with the woman sitting in front of her with a split dress and a letter opener.

"So what is wrong with Elizabeth having a little bit of fun before she gets married?"

C.J. pursed her lips.

"She's about to marry Houston who's a great guy and she's trying to get into the pants of a hired stripper…what's wrong with that picture?"

Delilah just stared at her not blinking.

"Nothing at all…just some harmless fun," she said, "You don't think the groom to be wasn't getting it on with some big breasted scantily clad hussy in heels before he walked down the aisle?"

It was all moot because the wedding hadn't ever taken place and maybe Elizabeth's antics at the bachelorette party had been a harbinger of doom in that the engagement had been doomed. But C.J. knew for a fact that Matt hadn't been drooling over an exotic stripper at his bachelor party because he and the groomsmen had gone skydiving instead.

"So what's good for the gander's good for the goose right?"

C.J. just sighed tired of the conversation already, wishing Matt would return. Then on second thought…maybe it'd be better if he stayed away until she got this hussy out the door.

But looking at Delilah just sitting there, C.J. could tell she wasn't in any hurry to leave.

* * *

Matt left Roy and started to head back to the office, thinking about what his uncle had told him. But then he started thinking about C.J. instead and hoped she'd be at the office waiting for him.

Dressed in her conservative attire but not for long if he walked into her office and closed the door behind him. He'd take off as much as his clothes as he could and she'd do the same and they'd come together forgetting the world around them. Their lips touching, tasting each other while their hands wandering, stroking each other's skin…gently at first and then more fervently.

Matching the tango between their mouths.

He didn't know why it had taken him so long to figure out that the hottest woman had been in front of him the entire time. Getting together with her in and out of the bedroom had definitely tempered the news that his ex-fiancee was trying to take his company away from him.

Traffic stalled not too far away from the office building, and he sat in his car and waited for the light to change.

Then the phone vibrated in his pocket so he reached for it and saw it was Elizabeth. He decided to answer it against his better judgment. Maybe he could get her to see reason in that she really didn't want his company.

"This is Matt…"

A pause and he wondered if she were on the line.

"Elizabeth…?"

"Oh yeah Matt…it's me and I know what you're up to so don't act all casual with me."

Matt felt mystified at her words. What was she getting at now?

"Elizabeth…I have no idea what's going on with you except you've tried to extort me to marry you by threatening my company."

"Oh that…I'm just doing what a woman's got to go," she said, "I don't mean anything by it…really and besides it's just a company."

Hardly, Matt thought, he'd worked hard with C.J. to build it up from scratch with only a concept and some ideas to get them started.

"I just wanted to make it clear to you Matt that I intend for us to be married," she said, "I know we can work out our…differences and get headed on the right track."

He sighed looking out as the traffic light finally changed.

"Elizabeth…that's not going to happen," he said, "I'm never going to marry you. Whatever we shared between us, it's over."

"Matt…you can't really mean that…"

"I do Elizabeth and if you want to go take your best shot at getting my company go right ahead," he said, "I…we'll fight you in the courts."

She snorted.

"You and your….assistant?"

"She's my partner and we'll prevail because we still have controlling interests."

She paused. Maybe she was reconsidering her stance but then he heard her take a deep breath.

"Not for long Matt…in about an hour that'll be me and then I and my partners are going to take over."

Matt felt shock fill him at her pronouncement. He figured she had partners working with her but so far they'd been both invisible and silent. Maybe if they did make such a bold move, it would force them out of the shadows and into the spotlight….

He rubbed his forehead as the traffic stalled again.

"Matt are you still there?"

He looked at the row of cars in front of him and thought he'd be here for quite a while.

"I'm here but like I said if you want my company, take your best shot," he said, "but I'm not going to marry you. Not tomorrow and not in 10 years."

"You sound very sure now Matt but when I've got your company and am changing the locks on the doors."

"Goodbye Elizabeth…"

He clicked off the phone and continued driving to the office. If C.J. were there, maybe they could get together and discuss strategy on how to stop Elizabeth and her partners from moving in.

Delilah looked at her watch and then back up at C.J. who stood in front of her.

"How much longer do you think he's going to be?"

C.J. didn't feel like answering her question and just shrugged to return to her office. If Delilah wanted to sit out in the lobby and wait for Matt, then she'd leave her alone to do that. Her stomach grumbled and she knew that she needed to snack on something.

"Hey where are you going?"

C.J. arched her brows at her.

"Back to my office," she said, "I have work to get finished."

Delilah harrumphed.

"I thought you might want to be here when I talk to Matt."

"Why?"

Delilah's mouth curved into a knowing smile.

"Because I think that underneath that repressed exterior of yours, you have a thing for him."

C.J. tilted her head.

"No…I think I'll just leave you two to talk together," she said, "Like I said, I have work to do."

She planned to go into her office and continue her research to figure out how to get rid of Elizabeth and Delilah in one sweep. There had to be a way to do that without too much bloodshed.

She didn't plan on doing anything to get arrested but she did plan on doing something. With that, she turned on her heel and walked away from Delilah back to her office to think of a plan.

C.J. sat in her office, feeling hungry again. Ever since she'd gotten pregnant, she found that her appetite had increased in leaps and bounds, not to mention that some of her cravings seemed just a bit…weird. Like how right now if she didn't get her hands on some ritz crackers and marshmallow cream but between her and the nearest convenience store stood Delilah who had threatened to raise a ruckus in the office…if she didn't get her own way.

God, she had hoped that Elizabeth would have just given up after Matt had made it clear that she could threaten to extort his company away from him but that didn't mean it was going to happen. She knew Matt enough to know that Elizabeth had gone after the wrong ex-fiancé.

But with Delilah in the mix and C.J. still couldn't figure that mess out, it just complicated matters. She sighed as she reached for her bottled water, feeling she needed something a bit stronger but wasn't taking any chances with her pregnancy.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door and she saw Chris standing there, with what looked like a black plastic bag.

"What's up?"

Chris smiled and approached.

"Just some…aids for you know because just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you can't…have fun with your man."

C.J. knit her brow, stuck on the first part of her statement.

"What…how do you know?"

"I just do…okay so let's just get down to business here…"

"What?"

"I'll show you some of the products that will greatly enhance your life during this most special time."

Chris placed the bag on the desk and started taking items out.

"Here's some massage oil…it's jasmine and lavender, it'll help the muscles relax that become stressed from carrying that weight around."

C.J. arched a brow.

"What weight…oh you mean later on…"

She picked up the bottle and inspected it diligently, pulling the cap off to smell it.

"Mmmm…that smells nice."

Chris pulled out the next item which looked like a…

"Is that a…"

Chris nodded sagely.

"This is where I'm going to share with you some information about body paints…complete with samplers…"

C.J. listened as Chris continued with her sales pitch.

Matt drove through the city thinking about C.J. and hoped that she'd be in the office working so he could have a talk with her about Elizabeth's latest threats. He had no intention of ever giving up his company or caving into this forced marriage with her. But he still hadn't come up with the perfect plan to get rid of her or at least divert her attention elsewhere.

He parked his car in the garage and headed to the elevator knowing that more than likely Delilah would be up there waiting for him. But he wouldn't give in to her demands either even if her poison pen continued to try to push him towards Elizabeth…seriously he didn't know what Delilah's angle was in this whole deal. Most matrons of honor wouldn't be so dedicated to helping the brides and he seriously doubted that Delilah truly cared about anyone besides herself. So somewhere in this situation, she had staked out an angle for herself probably apart from Elizabeth.

It was just a matter of figuring out what that might be and perhaps using it against her to stop Elizabeth.

The elevator door opened and Delilah sat there on the empty desk. He didn't see Chris anywhere.

"Took you long enough to get here."

"I work here…I own the building, what are you doing here?"

She shrugged.

"I am here to work on that article about how you cruelly and mercilessly walked out on the woman who loved you…the one who would marry you."

Matt sighed.

"It was her decision too…"

Delilah folded her arms.

"Only because she felt that you'd walk out on her at some point," she said, "or you'd be married more to your business than her."

Matt clenched his jaw.

"So that's why she wants to take my company away from me or hold it hostage until I do agree to marry her?"

She shrugged again.

"Something like that…I'm not an expert at figuring out Elizabeth…but that might be close."

"It's not going to work," he said, "I'm not marrying her and she's not getting my company. If you're her friend then maybe you should go back and explain that rather than waste anymore of my time…"

Delilah just looked at him.

C.J. examined the body paints much more closely…raspberry, cherry, sour apple and her favorite margarita.

"If you breathe on them first, they'll heat up," Chris instructed, "increases the sensations."

C.J. just sat in her chair wondering when her sex life with Matt had been everyone else's business. Now everyone would know that he'd knocked her up and it would spread like wildfire through the building. She'd worked so hard alongside him to gain respect as an intelligent and professional business woman and now everyone's going to think she had gotten where she was in between the sheets.

"Okay so it looks like you like the margarita," Chris said, digging into the bag, "here's some more but you have to try the pina colada too."

C.J. took some of those packets and stuck them all inside her drawer. Chris looked up suddenly and looked towards the door.

"Looks like Matt got here and I'm sure Delilah's not left but it's time to get rid of her."

Chris reached into her bag and pulled out a leather whip with a gemstone adorned handle which she uncoiled to its full length with a quick snap of her wrist. Obviously the woman had some practice.

C.J. groaned and she sat there as Chris left the room to deal with Delilah.

She looked up in a moment and saw that Matt stood in the doorway of her office. When he saw her puzzled look, he smiled, leaning against the door jam.

"Chris persuaded her to leave," he said, "painlessly, she was too startled to make a fuss."

C.J. nodded…pushing her door closed but not everything had been tucked away and when Matt's eyes widened, she knew why.

She'd forgotten about the massage oils and the body paints. He picked one of the paints up, arching a brow at her.

"Is this what I think it is?"

She tilted her head looking up at him.

"Yeah sure is…in all different flavors."

He handled it and then put it on the desk.

"Well we'll just have to check them all out later on," he said, "but in the meantime…I've got other tools to show you."

She smiled up at him as she stood up out of her chair to walk towards him…sliding her arms around his waist as she drew him close. He accepted her invitation by brushing his mouth against her slightly parted lips, nipping at them with his own lips…hugging them.

When his tongue traced the seams of those lips, she gasped unable to help herself. His mouth consumed her so it burned…the scent of his power surrounded her as he hoisted her onto the desk in one swift move…before she saw it coming. His body parted her thighs with another deft movement and she hugged his legs with her own as he caressed her hair off of her face and tasted her mouth again, this time sliding his tongue inside her mouth…tracing the insides…so her body shivered and she found herself suckling his tongue.

Then reason caught up with her. Matt was about to lose his company to Elizabeth and Delilah was about to ruin him in her rag, not to mention she'd been toting a letter opener.

"Houston…I think we need to talk."

He looked up at her, clearly out of breath.

"What about…?"

"Your company and how we're going to stop them from taking it."

"Oh that…," he said, smoothing her hair back, "Don't you worry about that. We can always build a new one. I'd rather talk about this impending development we've got…"

Her skin flushed at the tone of his voice but first things first.

"Later…I think I've got an idea…."


	12. Chapter 12

Matt just stared at her.

"What did you have in mind?"

They were in her office sitting and talking about saving his company from a hostile takeover by Elizabeth in the midst of massage oils and edible body paints. What was the matter with them? He watched her standing in front of him while he sat on her desk watching her.

"First we need to get them out of the building," C.J. said, "Should I have Chris call security?"

Matt thought of the scene he'd witnessed with Delilah milling around the lobby of his office toting a letter opener and that couldn't be good for business. Not to mention that she now owned the _Daily Mirror_ or whatever it was called.

"Maybe I can go reason with her."

C.J. sighed, pacing the room.

"You already tried that Houston," she said, "and now she's threatened to dedicate a special issue of her rag to do an exposé on you."

Matt shrugged.

"She can give it her best shot but I'm pretty much an open book."

"Houston this is serious," she said, "They want your company and they'll do anything to get it."

He shook his head.

"No Elizabeth wants to marry me and she's threatening to use my company against me as leverage."

"Same difference since you have no plans to marry her."

He hesitated and she looked carefully at him. Her hair curled around her like a halo and the way she looked in her business suit…

"Houston are you listening?"

He blinked his eyes and nodded.

"Yes I am and I don't think we need to talk about this right now," he said, "When's the last time you ate?"

She put a hand on her hip.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

He watched her, always on the move. He'd have his work cut out for him getting her to dial it down a few notches but he enjoyed a challenge.

"C.J…you're pregnant."

"I know Houston," she said, "My bladder knows for sure."

He suppressed a smile.

"Yes I'm sure it does and I'm sure you're feeling a bit more tired these days."

She just looked at him.

"Maybe…but Houston I know you've worked your whole life to build your company."

"I didn't do it alone," he said, "I had this very smart, very hard working and very…sexy woman helping me every step of the way."

She sighed, joining him near the desk, leaning against it.

"You're all those things too especially the last part," she said, "but maybe it's time to get some food in you."

She looked at him sideways.

"I ate a sandwich and some soup earlier."

He nodded.

"Okay then maybe you need to get some rest," he said, "a nap or something. We have a comfortable bed here you know."

Her mouth curved into a smile.

"I know and I know you Houston…and right now we need to concentrate on business."

He didn't want to even think about business right now, not when they were alone together and there were other things more pleasurable to do than plot to save his company. To him, it wasn't as big a deal because he knew that even if he lost his entire empire, he'd still have the things most important to him in life. Maybe fewer horses, fewer cars but he'd still have the woman next to him who was pregnant with his child.

Every time he remembered that, it jolted him and different emotions filled him. Ever since she'd given him the news he'd been thinking about his daddy a lot. How much Bill would have loved to see his first grandchild born. He'd be more than tickled to know that Matt had hooked up with C.J. who he loved like a daughter and wanted as a daughter in law.

Speaking of which…

"C.J. how do you feel about getting married?"

She just looked at him as if he grew a second head.

"Houston…," she said, "Where did that come from?"

He paused.

"I don't think I should have to explain it," he said, "We're going to have a baby and he…or she will need both of its parents."

She smiled at him.

"She or he will have a father and mother who will always be there," she said, "I don't think that needs a piece of paper."

"A piece of what…," he said, "I don't see marriage that way and I didn't think you did either."

She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"I don't…I remember when my father was alive, how much he loved my mother," she said, "I always wanted that for myself…someday but it's not something to rush into because of the baby."

"It's better this way," he said, "for all of us."

He saw the flash of more than irritation on her face.

"I'm not going to marry you because I'm pregnant."

"But…"

She tried to soften her words for him.

"Look Houston…I always had this dream when I was a little girl about getting married."

"Oh I see?"

"Do you Houston, because it didn't include a man who tossed it out almost as if it were just some minor thing, a detail rather than one of the most important decisions a couple could ever make."

"I know it's important C.J.," he said, "I had parents too and they were married until my mama died."

She nodded at that.

"I know Houston and I heard your daddy speak of her with great love in his voice," she said, "but that's just more reason for us not to get married…at least right now."

Matt brightened, as she'd said _right now_ which meant he definitely had his foot in the door.

"Okay we'll table that topic for now," he said, "but C.J. you look tired."

She shrugged.

"I feel fine Houston," she said, "Delilah's just a pain…but once I call security."

He put up his hand.

"Let me handle her," he said, "and my company. You focus on getting some rest and the baby."

She didn't like the sound of that at all, judging by her expression. She got off the desk and put her hands on her hips and boy, he knew he was in trouble now.

"Houston I'm more than capable of doing my work and looking after myself," she said, "In fact I think I'll go out and deal with Delilah personally."

Matt just looked at her, getting all riled up. That couldn't be good and he didn't want the mother of his child going anywhere near someone toting a letter opener. But she got out of the office leaving him there with her the massage oils and body paints.

He heard some loud noises and crashing crystal in the lobby and hurried on out there. But C.J. had stood there and the letter opener was on the floor. So were some broken crystal vases that his uncle collected.

"What happened here?"

Delilah stared at him, sidestepping the broken glass.

"Your…assistant threatened me with bodily harm."

He looked over at C.J. raising his brows. She just shrugged.

"She threatened to harm me and I'm going to call the police."

She whipped out a cell phone and Matt turned to C.J.

"What did you do to her?"

C.J. didn't look fazed by all the activity.

"Nothing…well I did a roundhouse kick to get her to drop the opener."

Damn, well she was a fourth level Black Belt in several martial arts but that was his fault. He'd taught her everything he knew to protect herself and she'd been a quick study who could take him to the mat. That made him smile because he wouldn't mind if she did that right now.

But first things first…

"Delilah I want you out of my office."

The woman just glared at him.

"Not until I call the police and have her arrested."

C.J. looked at Matt. He didn't want police to show up and cart her off to jail, not in her condition. But he knew better than to say that out loud.

"You don't really want to do that."

Delilah started clicking on her cell phone.

"Oh yes I do…"

C.J. turned to Matt.

"I'll be fine really," she said, "I'm a lawyer. I'll be the most popular person in lockup."

Matt didn't even want to think about her being surrounded by criminals. No, that wasn't going to happen.

"C.J…"

"No really, I wanted to kick her a lot harder, kick some sense into her," she said, "but I am taking care of myself."

Matt smiled and then turned to Delilah.

"Don't you have an exposé to publish," he said, "because I could call the police on you for brandishing a weapon."

Delilah laughed.

"You mean that letter opener? I didn't plan on hurting anyone with it, I was trying to make a point."

"You made it now leave my office…"

C.J. heard the tone in Matt's voice that didn't invite argument.

"Not with…"

He held up his hand.

"I'm not going to let anyone take C.J. to jail for defending herself. Now you best leave. We have work to do here."

Delilah chuckled.

"Oh yes…your company," she said, "In 48 hours, Elizabeth and her partners will own your company and then what will you do?"

Matt wasn't too concerned about that but he intended to find out more about these partners who had aligned themselves with his ex-fiancée.

"We'll see about that," he said, "Now it's time for you to go…I look forward to reading about myself in the newspaper."

"May I quote you on that," she said, "before you accuse me of libel."

"You tell Elizabeth I'll be ready for her," he said, "and anything she plans to do to my company."

Delilah looked at him for a moment and then she turned around and left the lobby through the elevator. Matt turned to C.J.

"Now we were discussing…"

She put her hand on her hips.

"How to keep your company safe…"

He slid his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"No that's not what I meant…"

"Then what…"

But his lips had brushed against hers and she found herself dropping what she planned to tell him. He rubbed her back and she found herself kissing him back. When they broke for air, he kept one arm around her waist.

"Let's go get some dinner," he said, "I know this great barbecue place."

She laughed and put her hand on his chest. They headed on out of the office more than willing to forget the whole mess over Elizabeth, Delilah and their duel plots. But when they reached his sports car in the garage, they found Hoyt waiting for them.

"What's up," Matt asked.

And then that's when he saw the other police officers come out from the darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

Hoyt looked up at Matt and C.J. as they approached. The other police appeared out of the shadows of the garage, their hands on their holsters.

Matt glanced over at the lieutenant.

"Hoyt, what's going on here?"

His friend sighed.

"We got a call from that publisher of the _Daily Mirror_ or whatever it's called that she'd been assaulted and battered by C.J. When I heard that, I thought that can't be true but then thought I should check it out."

Matt glanced sideways at C.J. who didn't look upset.

"Hoyt, C.J. didn't assault or batter anyone," he said, "Delilah came into the office with a letter opener making all kinds of threats and C.J. moved quickly to disarm her."

C.J. nodded.

"I did a roundhouse kick and knocked the opener out of her hand."

Hoyt tried to digest that.

"Okay that's somewhat different than how she reported it to dispatch," he said, "We'll investigate her allegations and see if there's any merit to them."

Matt protested.

"Hoyt, C.J. acted in self-defense. She can't be arrested for that."

Hoyt put up one of his hands.

"Wait…who said anything about an arrest," he said, "It's just an investigation. It'll probably wind up like you said, self-defense and if so, writing up an incident report will help you."

C.J. turned to Matt.

"In case we decide to take punitive action."

Matt didn't know how that'd work out unless they decided to sue Delilah. That was an option and the laundry list of offenses the publisher committed was growing but he really wanted to dig deeper into why she and Elizabeth were after Houston Enterprises. He needed Delilah to believe she had the upper hand in the situation to get any information out of her. The woman had an arrogant streak that made her less than careful in what she said. He planned to exploit that.

"C.J. I think we should live and let live…"

She narrowed her eyes.

"What Houston," she said, "She threatened to go after you with her rag she bought and she threatened the secretarial pool."

"All the more reason to back off of her a bit," he said, "Now let's do this report for documentation in case we need it and then get some food into you."

She demurred to that because she really wanted; no she needed some great barbecue right now, more than she'd ever needed it which made no sense.

"Okay then…we'll deal with her later but if she comes after you again, I won't be as gentle this time."

Matt duly noted that knowing she meant it. Hoyt cleared his throat feeling left out of the conversation.

"Okay the officers will need to ask you some questions," he said, "It's just routine."

Matt nodded.

"As long as it doesn't take too long," he said, "C.J.'s not eaten enough today and I intend to fix that."

She shot him a terse look.

"Houston, I'm more than capable of looking after myself even while…"

Matt smiled.

"I know and we'll talk about that after we eat."

She stood up taller.

"Excuse me Houston; did you just say what I thought you said?"

She didn't seem too happy with him right now. He had to choose his words carefully.

"C.J…we'll talk about it later."

She put one hand on a hip.

"We'll talk about it now. I told you that I can take care of myself and our baby."

Hoyt's brows shot up.

"Baby…?"

She looked at him, her mouth curving into a smile.

"Yes a baby…"

"C.J.'s pregnant."

Hoyt looked at Matt scrutinizing him.

"You mean…don't tell me that you two…"

Matt narrowed his eyes back at him.

"Why are you saying it like that," he said, "You don't think that I…C.J. could be having a baby."

Hoyt smirked.

"She's having the baby," he said, "Trust me; you'll have the easier part of it. You forget that, she'll remind you."

C.J. folded her arms.

"I should think so," she said, "he got the fun part of the deal."

Matt arched a brow.

"It was fun for you too as I remember."

Her cheeks blushed a faint pink.

"Yes it was, it's the giving birth part that I'm thinking's a lot harder."

Hoyt nodded sagely.

"Oh yeah…I went through four packs of Rolaids with my daughter was born."

Matt knew how much Hoyt doted on his daughter and that no one mattered more to him than family. He never let his job get in the way of that as happened with many cops.

"I also made dozens of trips to the store late at night to pick up pistachio ice cream and sugar beets because she just had to have them."

C.J. turned to face him.

"Did Ann ever tell you that she didn't need you to make every decision for her?"

Hoyt snorted.

"More than once…but after the second, third time I got the picture and it got easier."

C.J. arched a brow at Matt.

"See and Ann's a wise woman."

Matt had to demur on that statement. After all, Ann put up with Hoyt's moods and the work that he sometimes brought home with him. She'd kept him from falling apart when their daughter got kidnapped by a pedophile.

Hoyt chuckled.

"I do best when I remember that."

An officer walked up to them.

"What's up?"

The officer frowned.

"We can't find the complainant."

Matt sighed.

"Delilah left the building soon after to make her deadline."

C.J. rolled her eyes.

"See, if her deadline mattered more than an assault and battery then there's nothing to those allegations."

The officer looked at Hoyt.

"Should I go send some manpower to that newspaper?"

Hoyt nodded.

"Go get her version of events," he said, "then hand the report to your sergeant to sign."

"You want a copy of it lieutenant?"

Hoyt nodded and then the officer returned towards the others processing the scene. Matt turned towards Hoyt.

"Are we done here?"

"You know the drill Houston…you're free to go and stay out of trouble."

C.J. slipped her arm around Matt.

"We'll remember that Hoyt," she said, "See you later."

* * *

They headed to one of Matt's Porsches, the nice silver one and got inside to head to the barbecue place. Matt drove them out of the garage and onto the main street. The sun still baked the city but the sea breeze had blown in so C.J. opened the sunroof.

"Houston…I'm not sorry about what happened in the office."

"No reason why you should be," he said, "Delilah was armed."

"She was just waving it to make a point," C.J. said, "but I just felt…like I needed to protect myself even from her so I acted…"

Matt smiled.

"Maternal instinct maybe…"

Could be, C.J. thought, along with the weariness she felt and the whole bladder thing, she guessed it was her body's way of handling pregnancy.

"Houston, I don't want them to win," she said, "I know that we can always build another company again from scratch but we worked so hard on this one to have it taken away."

Matt shrugged.

"There are more important things like family."

She rubbed his shoulder for that but she still worried. She knew what Cal had told her and she intended to find a way to stop Elizabeth and Delilah in their tracks. Her mind had worked overtime on it already and when she came up with a way, she'd explain it to the man next to her.

"I know but that company…it just makes no sense why she'd want it…Now I know you're quite a prize Houston but a company?"

He feigned looking hurt.

"I am quite a prize…"

That earned him a smile.

"I know but it makes me wonder if there's not more to this than we think. It's almost like it seems impossible for her to pull this on her own. I know she's got money but…"

Matt turned onto a side street.

"She doesn't have the savvy to pull it off," he said, "She's worked in charitable foundations but Houston Enterprises is more complicated."

"Exactly…maybe there's a silent partner."

They'd discussed it before but the challenge had been who would want to hook up with Matt's ex-fiancée to go after his company.

"It might be someone she knows or met later on," she continued," Someone who's got a grudge against you and is using her to get to you."

Matt considered that possibility. But then he knew that if she was right, the list of suspects could number into the hundreds.

"Okay we'll start working on a list then," he said, "going through client records on the cases starting tomorrow."

She frowned.

"Why not after we eat?"

He turned into the barbecue restaurant to find a space in the crowded lot.

"Because after we eat we're heading back to my place for some relaxation," he said, "I thought a walk on the beach might be a nice way to start."

She looked at him as he parked the car.

"You mean that as foreplay right?"

He grinned.

"If you say so C.J…"

She rolled her eyes but she smiled as she got out of the car and they headed inside the restaurant. The waitress, Madeline led them to their favorite booth in the back.

"You'd like your usual beers right?"

Matt shook his head.

"No beers for the lady for a while," he said, "We'll both have some iced tea."

Madeline nodded as she jotted the order down.

"Okay two iced teas…got her knocked up didn't you?"

Both Matt and C.J. looked at each other.

"Houston…"

He caught that probing look from C.J. and rubbed the back of his neck.

"She just is good at guessing C.J.," he said, "Yeah she's pregnant."

Madeline smiled.

"Had one of your swimmers hit home," she said, "Good for you…The drinks will be on Mac."

The guy who owned the barbecue place and whose life had been saved by Matt on one of his cases. Madeline left them and Matt looked across at C.J.

"Remember when we first came here?"

She tilted her face.

"Yeah…you nearly drove the car into the restaurant and chased some bad guys in here and Mac helped you knock a couple of them out cold."

"He's got quite a right hook."

Matt discovered that when Mac had took a swing and he'd been caught in between it and its target. C.J. had packed his jaw with quite a few icepacks later on at the office while he moaned about her trying to kill him over some minor bump.

Mac had proven to be a good friend and they'd been regulars at his restaurant. They'd get another great meal there and then head back to the beach house where he'd find a way to get her to understand that he wanted to take care of her and the baby.

He knew he could do it, if he chose his words right.


	14. Chapter 14

C.J. hated this part of pregnancy already.

Getting up in the morning and having to rush into the bathroom to embrace the porcelain goddess while she tossed up last night's dinner. God, the nausea hit her just after she opened her eyes and all she could think of was to get there fast and often that meant disentangling herself from the embrace of the man asleep next to her.

She hated doing that too.

She'd been spending most of her time at the beach house because she liked watching the sunsets on the deck at night and taking walks with Matt after a day's work. The whole mess with Elizabeth, Delilah and whoever might be pulling strings in the background made these moments spent together even more precious.

"C.J. how you feeling…?"

Busted, she thought as she reached to wipe her face with the damp cloth she had waiting. She did feel a bit better as she flushed the toilet and got back on her feet.

"I'm fine…"

A little rinse out with mouthwash and she felt like herself again. But the thought of repeating this for three months or maybe longer as her close friend Dr. Carol pointed out made her well..nauseous.

He entered the bathroom and she turned to smile at him and he slid his arms around her pulling her closer.

"Missed you…"

She sighed in his arms.

"I'm sorry…it's this damn…"

"Morning sickness…?"

"Yeah at least it's just mornings."

"It's normal I heard."

She nodded.

"I know but it just hits so hard and fast I can't even think."

He caressed her face and brushed some strands of hair away from her face.

"I'll be over soon enough," he said, "You sleep well?"

She smiled at that question.

"'Mmm…yes I did Mr. Houston…what you did last night…very relaxing."

He grinned glad that it had that effect on her. She'd fallen asleep soon afterward smiling and he'd lain there thinking about what it was going to be like with a child in his near future rather than as part of some abstract dream. But he still had his work cut out for him for getting her to agree that they should get married. So far she didn't seem all that receptive to the idea and he got why. It's not like he hadn't proposed to women before but this was the most important one in his life and he knew it had to be perfect.

But with Elizabeth's plot to take his company away from him and Delilah owning the Daily Mirror that threatened to mess with his life. No, he had to focus on the woman in front of him and deal with the rest the best knowing that if the worst happened and he lost his business, he could build another from scratch.

Yes some employees like Murray Chase might freak out about it for a while but it'd turn out fine because he'd still have his family and most of his friends.

Matt went to make some breakfast. C.J. thought she could manage some poached eggs though she normally avoided them like the plague. He also had some freshly squeezed juice from Roy in the refrigerator.

She joined him on the deck looking out into the ocean, dotted with sail boats bobbing in the waves. The sun had risen and shimmered over the water. C.J. smiled at him as he served her eggs along with wheat toast with blackberry jelly, her favorite.

He cooked himself an omelet and they both enjoyed the morning.

"Hey C.J…"

She looked and saw Elise standing on the walkway with her bike. She trained daily for a cycling trip she was doing to raise money for a charity.

"What's up Elise?"

Her friend made a face.

"You know that witch who bought that rag," she said, "Well our favorite cowboy's on the cover this morning and it's spilling about the engagement."

C.J. shrugged.

"So…it's just a broken engagement."

Elise shook her head.

"No…she's accusing Matt of making out with some stripper at his bachelor's party."

C.J. frowned.

"He didn't have a party," she said, "He went bass fishing with Hoyt and Will on Roy's boat. He didn't get naughty with any strippers on that trip that I know of…did you Houston?"

Matt shook his head.

"Nope but I caught three nice bass that would make a guy's knees go weak just off the skillet."

Elise smiled.

"She's so full of it," she said, "I never believe any of that trash in her rag but you know how the masses devour gossip in this town. It's like an epidemic."

C.J. knew that and she'd learned that the hard way when she'd betrayed her own ex, Robert Taylor and afterward the tongues wagging and the presses humming had her everything from pregnant with his love child to having been part of a murder plot over some life insurance. The truth had been more boring with Robert simply being another overly ambitious to the point of being ruthless about it journalist. In his case, he planned to murder his way up the corporate ladder and if he hadn't been caught red handed by Matt, maybe his kidnapper expose would have won him a slew of Emmys.

Instead he wound up in prison and despite what the press claimed; she never visited him there let alone had a conjugal visit. But no, she didn't have a fond feeling for the press in any form.

"I guess maybe you'd better avoid the newsstands."

"That bad…?"

Elise shrugged.

"Not really but it did get a mention on Good Morning Downtown."

C.J. bit her lip. That show was pretty popular but unless the anchor called them up for an interview about it, they were probably still under the radar as newsworthy material…

At that moment, Matt's cell phone rang.

"I'd better take this," he said, "Excuse me a moment."

C.J. got up and walked over to the railing to look down at Elise.

"How many miles today," she asked.

"Oh about 20 or so…the ride's still two months off."

"You ready?"

"About as ready as I'll ever be by then," Elise said, "What about you?"

"Me?"

"With this new addition," Elise said, "In its own way a feat of athleticism."

C.J. sighed.

"Pretty good…some morning sickness…"

"Ah…that'll pass soon enough. How's Matt handling it?"

C.J. smiled.

"Pretty well," she said, "He seems excited about it."

"I'm not surprised," Elise said, "Most men are quite proud of themselves when they hit the bulls eye so to speak."

"It's not just that," C.J. said, "He knew it's what his own father always wanted."

"His father passed away didn't he?"

"Yes of a heart attack," C.J. said, "Houston still misses him a lot. He wished his father could have known Will was still alive."

"He'd be happy that you're close with his brother," Elise said, "I remember Matt mentioning that they were at odds for a while."

"Yeah but they patched things up more or less even if they didn't agree on everything."

"He's going to be a great father," Elise said, "He's great with kids."

C.J. knew that to be true and she'd often imagined that if she had kids, he'd be their father even when she knew she shouldn't think that way.

And now it was reality even if the world around them was a mess.

Matt returned to the deck with his phone.

"Was it Murray?"

He shook his head.

"It was Barbie what's her name from that morning talk show."

"You mean Good Morning Downtown?"

He nodded this time.

"She wants to interview me about the story in Delilah's rag…today."

C.J. wanted to roll her eyes.

"She also knows that you kick boxed her yesterday."

C.J. put her hands on her hips.

"Does she also know she was packing a knife?"

"A letter opener."

C.J. waved a hand.

"Whatever, no one's getting near our future child with anything dangerous."

Matt had to smile at that knowing she was serious. Her maternal instinct had surfaced in a big way already. Not only did it warm his heart but it was downright sexy. He knew he'd hooked up with a lioness in his best friend.

Elise called them having overheard.

"You can't do it Matt," she said, "I mean you're good on your feet and all that but Barbie's smarter than she looks."

C.J. didn't think her all that smart but she was glib and not above trying to trick an incriminating statement or two out of her target if they were to be found.

"She said she'd send a crew to the house and office if I didn't."

Elise shrugged.

"Then take the day off," she said, "Take a holiday with the mother of your child. God knows when it's born; you'll be too busy soon enough."

Matt and C.J. looked at each other. Why not?

"Check into the Beverly Ventura under an alias like you would on a case."

C.J. liked that plan. They could finish out the weekend in the suite looking out over the bay and order room service to keep fed in between engaging in other pastimes.

"You can figure out who's after you after some R&R," Elise counseled, "I can keep an eye out on my end."

Matt nodded.

"Sounds like a plan," he said, "I'll take the 'Stang. It's a low profile car."

C.J. got up.

"I'll go pack…but I don't have much here."

Elise grinned.

"Buy some new threads," she said, "They have some ahem, delicates at the boutique in the lobby."

Matt smiled thinking that'd work out nicely. C.J. didn't know if they should be doing this while Elizabeth and Delilah were out running amok but the more she thought about it…

"I'll come up with a great alias…something no one would guess."

And just like that the two of them put their plan in action.


	15. Chapter 15

Matt read the scathing column about himself in the _Daily Mirror_. Delilah had really gone to town on him this time. Making him look like a complete scandal for not surrendering to his ex-fiancée's wishes to be married in a splashy wedding and nothing of course about how she intended to take his company away. Biased reporting always ticked him off but he'd grown used to it. After all being one of L.A.'s most eligible and wealthiest men constantly put him under the microscope. Whether or not he had put his beach house on the market, what brand of tux he'd worn at which social gala and which blonde on society's "A" list had left his office building early in the morning.

_You might think that Matt or Houston as he likes to call himself is a nice, charitable kind of guy who attracts causes around him like he does women but this wealthy piece of eye candy does have a darker side…_

He just put the newspaper down next to his finished cup of coffee. He sat in his office with his cowboy boot clad feet put on his desk. It had been a slow morning with the phone calls and business meetings with clients which gave him some time to relax before the ultrasound appointment. C.J. had told him that her doctor had wanted to schedule an appointment to take a look at Houston, jr and how he was developing with that special piece of equipment. She had seemed much more relaxed after their weekend hidden away at the hotel under the aliases Louis L'amour and Zane Grey. No one had even suspected the truth, that the city's most eligible bachelor had been holed at the hotel spending most of the weekend inside the honeymoon suite with his business partner.

Chris stood at the doorway with some bagels. She had gone out to the corner deli to grab a dozen. It used to be donuts from up the street but she'd put everyone on a health kick lately.

"Nice article Houston," she said, "some old ladies will be wagging their fingers as soon as you leave the building this morning.

Matt sighed because Delilah had really done a number on him and as usual, had left out a few key details in her diatribe disguised as in-depth reporting about him.

"Did you catch the piece on the next page?"

No, he hadn't, he'd been done reading the rag after reading the hit piece on him. So he picked it up and flipped a page over and saw a very familiar woman staring back at him.

"Courtney Garner…the mystery writer…C.J. and I met her on that case we worked on a while back. As I recall, she liked slapping people."

Mostly him of course, as she hadn't appreciated her treatment of her secret lover who'd been one of the primary suspects in the murder of another mystery writer…messy case that one. It turned out one of his closest friends, the head of the writers' publishing company had been responsible, but had slipped up when he poisoned his own accomplice to make it look like a killer's suicide.

"She's having a book signing," Chris said, "I might check it out. I love mysteries."

"She's got some twitchy fingers so don't stand too close to her."

Chris looked at him oddly.

"You know her?"

"In a manner of speaking," he said, "Looks like she has a new book out."

Chris brightened.

"It's about this private eye who's a wealthy man, wears boots to the office but isn't very successful with the ladies."

Matt winced at that last one but he read further where this detective hooked up with a blonde woman with a penchant for tight clothing and a need to call him to come to her rescue when he was busy trying to fend off the amorous attentions of his mousy bespectled business partner. What the…that was seriously taking some creative license there.

"I hope C.J. isn't reading the _Daily Mirror_ this morning."

Chris sighed.

"Barbara from that morning show still wants that interview."

Matt had been trying to dodge her and her cameraman for over a week now. She'd shown up crew in tow when he and Uncle Roy had been at a sensitive stakeout of a man fencing jewelry that his partner the notorious cat burglar had lifted from wealthy real estate in Hancock Park. They had nearly botched it up and as it was, Matt had been forced to chase down one of the fences in a marina where he cornered him on a pier.

The guy had looked at him for a moment and then had done a swan dive into the ocean. Not only had he not gotten killed but he wound up climbing in a motor boat which just happened to show up at that time.

Another accomplice to what looked like a good sized ring, no doubt.

"Where is C.J. anyway?"

Matt picked up a folder from his desk.

"She's at the salon and day spa with Elise who sold her on getting a manicure."

Chris shook her head.

"Lucky girl…"

Suddenly they heard glass breaking in the lobby and some rather colorful words at a high pitch.

Matt knew that could only mean one thing. He looked at Chris and they both said at the same time.

"Serena."

He's hoped to never see the spoiled brat of an heiress again and figured she'd be too busy trying to get her daddy's billions out of probate. Obviously she had some spare time on her hand. Chris raced to go save the Faberge egg collection that belonged to Roy from destruction. Matt got up out of his desk and sauntered into the lobby where Serene stood dressed in one of her designer gowns stared him down. As soon as her eyes caught him, her face of course softened, her eyelashes fluttered but he was immune to her limited charms.

"Mi amor…"

"Serena…put the egg down and I'll talk to you."

She looked at it and then rested it gently on its shelf.

"I'm sorry Houston; I don't know what came over me."

He stood by the doorway.

"Why are you here Serena? You know I can't help you get your billions."

She shrugged.

"I've got a team of lawyers working on that," she said, "I am here to warn you because even though you won't return my affections or my phone calls, you are near and dear…like you were those days in Paris."

Not much to those days, as he had told C.J. once. They had shared a few kisses but she didn't do it for him. Too high maintenance too spoiled and too damn destructive to anything breakable but why was she here now?

"Why are you here Serena?"

She smiled in a way some might call seductive but he just called lethal.

"Oh Houston…I got this phone call when I was out on Miguel's yacht. He's one of my lawyers and some Delilah woman urged me to give an exclusive interview on the real Matt Houston."

Matt digested that. How had Delilah known to contact her to try to spill information on him? Then he remembered something. Not too long ago, he had taken his Rolodex that contained the number of the women he dated. C.J. teased him often about his little black book but it was a little bit bigger than that. He had tossed it into the trash which had gone to one of the big dumpsters just outside the parking garage waiting for trash collection.

He really should have shredded its contents first or had it blown up before tossing it. He should have known that people including society columnists had been known to search the trash bins of their targets for any information that might juice up an exposé or series of them.

Had Delilah been sifting through his trash since then? He definitely wouldn't put it past her especially if she found anything that would help Elizabeth.

"I would never help that witch Houston," Serena said, "So low rent and her clothes, off the rack at Saks."

But Matt knew better. She didn't have a charitable bone in her body and never did anything for nothing in return in all the time he'd known her.

"Okay what do you want?"

She hesitated, looking hurt but Matt looked past that. The girl could act too.

"Oh nothing really Houston," she said, "Well it's like this mi amour, but it's not that complicated."

"It always is with you Serena. Shoot."

She smiled at him.

"I need an heir…say in about a year?"

He just looked at her in shock.

"You need a what?"

"An heir…what the commoners among us call a baby."

Matt coughed.

"And you want me to give it to you in exchange for not helping my ex-fiancée take away my company?"

Serena nodded. Matt couldn't believe it, could this situation get any crazier? Sure he'd been thinking that when Elizabeth went after his company that maybe one…or more blasts from his past might be pulling some strings in the wings.

But he'd never imagine Serena would be one of them. She'd claim to be neutral but she wasn't exactly Switzerland here.

"I don't think so Serena," he said, "Not in this lifetime."

Her face fell, the sparkle left her eye and he saw her transform into the ill-tempered brat that he knew so well.

"Why you…you can't even keep your ex from taking it all away from you," she said, "and Delilah from buying that dreadful paper."

"How much did she offer you?"

Serena blinked her irate eyes.

"Nothing…my lawyers told me the only way to get my daddy's billions out of probate in less than 10 years is to have a baby…it's a codicil in his will that they found inside a bottle of chardonnay in an old wine cellar in his villa in Tuscany."

C.J. walked into the lobby off of the elevator and her eyes widened at what she saw there. Serena just threw her the usual pithy look before dismissing her.

"Houston…what's going on here? Why is she in your lobby?"

Emphasis on the word, _she_, Matt knew. There was no love lost between C.J. and Serena. His business partner would toss her off the helipad if she could get away with it.

"C.J…is it time to go?"

She smiled.

"In a few minutes," she said, "No rush though. I want to see this play out."

Damn, he'd been hoping for the ultrasound appointment to give him a quick escape. But more important, he was more excited than he ever imagined to take a look at the first of a new generation of Houstons.

"Not much left," he said, "Serena was just leaving."

The woman didn't budge.

"Not without the promise of an heir."

C.J. raised a brow at Matt, asking him if this meant what she thought. He just smiled weakly.

"She wants my baby…"

He didn't know what to expect from her when he said that and he could see her bite back a smile.

"Oh I see…well when you draw the contract up on how you two want to do it, I'll go over it for you with a fine tooth comb."

Matt's mouth dropped open. C.J. didn't miss a beat.

"We'd better get going Cowboy," she said, "The appointment remember."

How could he forget? It would be the highpoint of his life so far and it'd give him an out from this awkward gathering in his lobby. C.J. pushed the elevator button. The doors opened and they both stared at a woman with frosted blond hair surrounded by burly men carrying camera equipment. C.J. turned to Matt.

"Who are these people?"

Barbie turned on as if a switch had been flipped and beamed at them.

"You're joking right? Everyone who's anyone in L.A. watches my show."

C.J. had a memory flash.

"Oh yeah…You had the dancing pandas."

Barbie nodded.

"Oh yes from China," she said, "One of our highest rated pieces."

"Hard hitting right?"

"Well…"

Serena broke in.

"I want a baby from mi amour but he's always been so bullheaded."

Matt shrugged.

"Excuse me but my business associate and I have a…meeting, a very critical one to attend so we'll be going."

Barbie blocked his path holding a huge microphone she whipped out of nowhere.

"Not so fast…we received an update this morning that Elizabeth now owns Houston Enterprises."

That was news to Matt and he looked over at C.J.

What the hell had just happened here?


	16. Chapter 16

Matt just stared at Barbara and her news team. Did he hear her right or was this just a joke to get him off balance to bolster her interview?

He glanced over at C.J. and she just arched her brows.

"Well I can see that question shut you up quickly didn't it Mr. Houston?"

Matt pulled at his tie, his mind trying to make sense of what she just told him. How could it be true, how did Elizabeth manage to buy out his company? She'd gotten shares but not enough to take control of it. Someone must have helped her overnight but who? C.J. cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, but Mr. Houston has to review the latest spreadsheets to decide on how to respond to that question."

Barbara's lips turned down into a pout.

"Oh come on, my viewing audience of six million has been waiting all morning to hear your response to losing everything."

Matt interrupted.

"I haven't lost everything," he said, "It's just a company, and this development is very temporary. My lawyers are working on it right now."

Thank God he could think so quickly on his feet. Damn, what had been going on when he'd been otherwise occupied? Where the hell was his CEO, Murray Chase right now? Strange, he hadn't heard from him in nearly 24 hours which had to be a record.

"So Mr. Houston…Matt…what will you do to get your company and your fortune back?"

Matt wasn't worried too much about his finances. He had money separate from his business that would more than feed, clothe and pay for his assortment of hobbies. But he'd built his multi-million empire from scratch with the woman next to him. Now, it was no longer his in some form of hostile takeover initiated by his ex-fiancée who had demanded that he marry her or else.

"I'll get back to you on that," he said, "Now C.J. we have that meeting to attend."

She nodded, giving Barbara the evil eye. But she wanted out of this situation too, so that she and Matt could take a deep breath, regroup and find out more of what had just happened. Beginning with calling Murray and ask him for the scoop on his end.

Matt's phone vibrated and he answered.

"Murray…what a surprise…"

He had to hold it apart from his ear as he tried to sort out every third word because the connection wasn't very good. Murray must be driving on the highway again or caught in a traffic jam.

"So cut to the chase Murray," he said, "Give me the bottom line….Oh I see….well thanks for the heads up…No I didn't mean that sarcastically…Talk to you later…bye."

He snapped his phone and looked at C.J.

"Come on, let's get going…"

Barbara shook her head still blocking their path.

"But Mr. Houston…inquiring minds want to know."

He held up a hand.

"Listen…we'll issue a press statement later but in the meantime, my associate and I have an important meeting."

"On the takeover?"

Matt looked at C.J. and his smile was just for her.

"More like the successful outcome of a merger."

C.J. bit back her smile at that and slipped her arm in Matt's. The news had hit her hard but she knew that she and Matt could handle anything. They'd figure out a plan of action to take to get their conglomerate back.

"Houston…let's get going. I don't want to be late."

He looked over at Barbara.

"Move out of our way," he said, "We'll issue that statement out of our corporate office later I promise."

Barbara bit her lip, not looking placated.

"All right, you have a few hours but we'll be back."

She moved aside as Matt and C.J. headed to the elevator where Matt pressed the button. Then they both heard the shrill voice behind them.

"Houston…mi amour…what about our conversation?"

He sighed.

"Serena, your offer has been reviewed and rejected," he said, "Our conversation is over."

She reached for something crystal in her rage and threw it at him. He ducked quickly pulling C.J. down too as the vase flew over their heads and shattered against the wall. Barbara just stood there, her mouth ajar.

"Wow…we are here standing live as Serena, that Italian heiress who's daddy was brutally murdered at a yacht christening two years ago has just attacked millionaire playboy Matt Houston with a piece of his own crystal…your reaction Mr. Houston?"

The elevator door opened.

"Later…"

He and C.J. slipped into the elevator and relief filled them as the doors closed shut. He slid his arms around her waist and he kissed her softly on the mouth. When he pulled away, he traced her mouth with a couple fingers.

"Damn, what a day," he said, "I can't believe Elizabeth got my company."

She brushed some hair off his forehead with her fingers looking at him.

"We'll get it back. We just have to figure out who's pulling her strings in the wings."

He nodded because he knew Elizabeth didn't really have the brains or the moxie to pull off a corporate takeover of a company the size of Houston Enterprises.

"Let's forget about all this okay," he said, "and focus on the baby."

She smiled as he slid a hand over her abdomen.

"I'm excited about the ultrasound Houston," she said, "I know I'm supposed to be worried about the company but I'd rather be thinking about him or her."

He kissed her on the mouth again, loving the way she tasted and how perfect she felt molded against his body. He didn't think he'd ever get over how much.

"Me too…I've got so many ideas for the new house."

She put up her hand on his chest.

"Houston….we do have to figure out what we're going to do, where we'll live," she said, "I meant what I said about not wanting to raise our baby in the city."

He nodded again.

"I want him or her to enjoy a childhood like we did," he said, "I know I sold the ranch in the valley but there's more spreads up for sale."

She smiled.

"Maybe we could go look at them."

He brushed his fingers against her face again.

"No matter what happens to Houston Enterprises," he said, "I will be able to pay for our child."

"We'll both share in that Houston," she said, "Everything will be okay."

He knew with the baby that was the most important thing. That it grow happy and healthy including right now. He'd been a bit worried about the morning sickness that robbed her of a hearty breakfast but she'd told him it would pass in a month or two. Her appetite the rest of the day more than made up for it.

The elevator opened up at the garage and they went to his convertible to head off to the doctor's office.

* * *

Matt and C.J. stared at the screen as the doctor outlined the feature of the baby that grew inside C.J.'s body.

"You see that heart," the woman said, "It's normal and it's very vigorous."

Matt smiled at that.

"An athlete maybe…?"

The doctor continued to talk about the test result and Matt stored every bit of it away in his memory forever. The bad news that he'd received that morning slipped away while he focused on what she told him while resting his hand on C.J.'s shoulder. She'd had to get dressed in one of those dreadful paper gowns and had an examination that he skipped until called in for the ultrasound.

"You've still got quite a few months left and I'm going to leave a list of instructions for C.J. to follow but everything looks excellent so far."

C.J. beamed and Matt drew her for a kiss. The doctor soon left them and C.J. got dressed again.

"I'm so glad the baby's doing just fine," Matt said, "It makes the rest of the day seem unimportant."

She sighed as they left the office to head back to the car.

"Houston, I don't want you to lose everything you built."

"We built."

"Okay what we built," she said, "It's not right for Elizabeth to get it all."

Matt unlocked the door and opened hers for her while she climbed in the car. He got in on the driver's side.

"We've got to find out who the silent partner is," he said, "It might be someone she tracked down who had a grudge against us…someone from one of our cases."

"Isn't Uncle Roger looking into that right now?"

Matt started the car and they pulled back into the street.

"Yeah and Will's helping him," he said, "They both want to help us get it back."

C.J. looked over at him.

"Are you going to hit Courtney Garner's book signing?"

He considered that, and knew what she was getting at. Garner could easily be the silent partner as she didn't like Matt at all stemming from the case where a rival murder writer had been murdered. Garner's secret lover had been the main suspect though he had wound up being cleared by Matt who had to bust his old publisher friend instead. Still, she had slapped Matt a couple times and hadn't seemed all that grateful to Matt for all his hard work.

"Yeah…it's tonight."

She smiled.

"You think you'll need some backup in case she gets upset again?"

He shot her a look.

"I've got the same black belts you do."

"C.J. there's not going to be any violence," he said, "I think she's probably forgiven us and moved on. Her new book's quite a success."

She snorted.

"It should be…it's about you, the successful handsome if somewhat flawed master detective and his associate who has mousy brown hair and sensible shoes."

He smiled at her.

"Don't see the resemblance," he said, "Does she kill the detective in this book?"

C.J. shook her head to his relief.

"Good because Serena almost took me out this morning with Uncle Roy's crystal collection."

C.J. made a face.

"What made her came back Houston," she said, "I mean she had all those billions tied up in probate to focus on for the next decade or so."

"I guess she had some spare time."

"She wanted your baby?"

Matt nodded somewhat sheepishly and C.J. chuckled.

"Houston, you're going to be busy with one child, where would you find energy for another?"

Matt turned into the parking garage.

"She's not getting a child," he said, "I turned her down."

"Serena can be very stubborn and very destructive if she doesn't get her way."

She could throw all the tantrums she wanted and he'd bill her for everything she broke but only one woman would be having his children.

Just the thought of that filled him with excitement as he got out of the car and then he looked up and saw her standing there.

Elizabeth, standing with a team of security guards around her.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hello Matlock my darling."

He looked at his ex-fiancée warily.

"Hello Elizabeth…you look well."

She smiled and the guards moved closer to her.

"I'm here on business," she said, "and as the controlling interest in Houston Enterprises I'm seizing control of this building."

Matt and C.J. looked at each other.

"Excuse me Elizabeth but you can't do that," he said, "I own this building apart from the company in relation to my investigative agency."

She took out a tube of lipstick out of her purse and applied it thickly on her mouth before rubbing her lips together. Then she smiled at him again.

"I'm sorry Matlock but didn't you read the fine print? The investigative agency is officially a subsidiary of Houston Enterprises and so I own that too. I haven't decided yet or not to keep you on the employment roster."

He folded his arms.

"Then who will handle your cases?"

She shrugged.

"I'll just offer Roy a suitcase of money and since I know he won't take it, I'll just hire my own PIs and send them out to handle your remaining caseload."

Matt turned to C.J.

"Can she do this?"

C.J. nodded reluctantly.

"I'm afraid so Houston…I'm sorry but for what it's worth I'm glad you didn't marry the opportunistic bitch."

Elizabeth's mouth swung open.

"What did you call me?"

C.J. rubbed her arms.

"Look…Liz I know that your list of deficiencies doesn't include your hearing so I don't have to repeat myself."

Matt looked over at her impressed. But C.J. never backed down from a confrontation or a fight, not since the day she'd fought off the school bully after just starting there.

"Matt are you going to let her treat me like that?"

He smiled at her.

"You asking me that after you've taken over my company and now own my investigative agency too?"

Elizabeth scowled.

"Matlock I know you might think ill of me for doing this but I did give you a choice."

"To marry you…not much of a choice…I did love you once Elizabeth but I'm sure glad I didn't marry you."

She just looked at him incredulous for a moment and then the smile returned.

"Okay but I still get your companies so what are you going to do now?"

C.J. smiled at her putting a hand on Matt's chest.

"We'll keep ourselves busy," she said, "We'll have more free time while you do all the day to day work of keeping them going."

"I'll have staff."

C.J.'s mouth twitched.

"I'm sure most of them have turned in their resignation papers already," she said, "In fact…"

She pulled out her cell phone and checked it.

"Yep… our CEO Murray Chase just texted me and told me he's offering his resignation in light of the latest news about the company's future."

Matt looked at C.J.

"And that'll be great news for us because I already have a job for him and the others…and you do know that written in everyone's contract is a rather generous severance package that you'll have to pay."

Elizabeth just looked horrified.

"I'll go bankrupt in one day."

C.J. shrugged.

"Not our problem, the company is yours now. Houston and I have other things to focus on like investing in some real estate and since we still own minority stock, we still expect you to keep the earnings high enough."

Elizabeth's mouth quavered.

"But…"

C.J. sighed clearly enjoying herself.

"Now…Liz we know you're not working alone so we want you to go back to your silent partners and give them the news okay?"

Elizabeth erupted suddenly.

"Okay…but you'd better leave or I'll have my men throw you out."

Matt smiled as he slipped an arm around C.J.'s waist.

"No need, we were just leaving," he said, "We've got something to celebrate."

Elizabeth looked baffled.

"Like…what?"

He shot her a sympathetic look.

"There's more to life than business and work," he said, "It's too bad you never learned that."

He and C.J went to their cars and agreed to meet at his beach house before taking off just seconds before the security gates came down to lock down the building.

* * *

C.J. snuggled against him beneath the sheets, her skin drying from some of the most incredible…it made her face blush just to think about it. They'd picked up some gourmet pizza earlier and put it in the warmer before wrapping themselves up in each other.

Matt wanted to celebrate the ultrasound and looking at their child for the first time.

"I was going to put a copy of it in my office."

She smiled, delighted.

"No…really?"

He looked serious as he slipped his arms around her.

"Yes really…this is major C.J. us having a baby. None of the rest of what's happened matters…"

She nodded.

"I know and we still have enough cash and other investments to more than keep afloat…not that it matters."

He smoothed the hair back off of her face.

"You're right…as long as we're together we can get through anything."

Soon after she'd been swept off her feet by him and carried to his bedroom. She kissed him when he lowered her on the ground and ran his hands over his front messing up his shirt as she unbuttoned it quickly eager to stroke the skin underneath. His hands explored her too and she murmured as his lips traveled down her neck from her face blazing a trail there.

"Houston…"

Soon enough they were on the bed, their bodies intertwined and she couldn't imagine any place she'd rather be.

He pulled on a robe and went into his kitchen to sort out the pizza from Wolfgang Puck's and she went to whip up a salad. He'd bought some sparkling grape juice in lieu of champagne and poured it into flutes.

They ate cross legged on his deck while the sun set behind them over the ocean. The warmth of the day remained tempered by the ocean breeze.

"We're going to need a new office."

Matt nodded as he chewed his pizza.

"Uncle Roy said he knows a good building for rent not far from here."

She smiled.

"By the beach that'll be nice," she said, "I'll tell the employees that we'll find positions for them as soon as they can. Their severance lasts six months."

"Chris called me and said she'd meet us in the morning," Matt said, "She's ready to go back to work. You know I wanted to make her a vice president but never got around to it."

"There's still time with this new company," she said, "We might need one."

"What about you?"

She shook her head.

"I'll do all the legal stuff but I've now with the baby I want to try other things."

He nodded. He knew she didn't want to take any unnecessary risks now.

"That'll work," he said, "We're going to have to handle a lot of paperwork to get back in business."

She smiled.

"Hey I thought we were going to the book signing."

He made a face.

"I don't know if I'm in a hurry to get within striking range of Courtney again."

She chuckled.

"I know but if we're going to investigate Liz's silent partners, maybe it's not bad to start with the mystery novelist who killed you in her latest book."

"True…is it black tie?"

She knew he wanted her to say no, that casual wear would be fine.

"It's at a hotel I think," she said, "Better to be safe than sorry but I think Vince's clip on tie's got to be around here somewhere."

He sighed as he got up and they both cleaned up so they'd get ready for the event that was in Venice Beach not too far down the PCH.

* * *

Courtney didn't slap Matt again that night but then he kept her at arm's length. Literally as well as figuratively. Besides she was basking in the adoration of the press and her fans in the industry after people lined up to have her sign her latest book.

Matt and C.J. joined them and when they reached Courtney, she smiled at them.

"Matt Houston…and C.J. Parsons right…?"

Both nodded as they handed the copies of her book that they'd paid for when they arrived.

"It's been so long…we should really get together for dinner sometime…maybe drinks first. I have so much to tell you."

Matt pulled at his collar trying to see if her fingers were itching to smack him.

"Like what?"

She smiled widely.

"Oh I've always wanted to share my theories about who really killed Emily Armor. I think you got it all wrong."

C.J. looked puzzled.

"But Houston's friend, Wayne Slocum confessed to the crimes."

Courtney waved her hand dismissively but Matt moved out of reach anyway.

"Oh no…he took the rap for someone else," she said, "You can find out who by reading my novel."

"The one where Houston dies…?"

Courtney shrugged.

"Oh that's just to clean up the plot a bit and keep it streamlined through the conclusion."

C.J. digested that.

"And you made me look somewhat…"

"Mousy? That's because you are Ms Parsons."

C.J. sighed.

"Look… Courtney…"

The writer chuckled.

"Don't feel so defensive…I had him return your unrequited love just before he got iced in chapter 18."

C.J. looked at Matt who looked amused.

"Courtney…you seemed quite upset with me when we last met up."

She nodded.

"I know and I'm so sorry about that," she said, "but when you falsely accused my secret lover I had to hit you. I was just so…emotional…it won't happen again."

Matt smiled.

"That's a relief."

She turned towards C.J.

"And you're not really bad looking…you just need a makeover."

Matt cleared his throat.

"I lost my company today."

Courtney nodded.

"I read all about it in that rag, the _Daily Mirror_ and I am appalled. It's just so tacky to do a corporate takeover because some guy doesn't want to marry you."

"Thank you Courtney."

"Besides, if you really want to get back at them, kill them off in a novel. All the pleasure and no prison time."

Matt didn't know how to respond to that. Courtney smiled at him again.

"But I know where this is going Mr. Houston and no, I'm not in collusion with your ex. I wouldn't have anything to do with a classless bimbo like that…though she might show up in one of my books."

They had their books signed because Matt became convinced that Courtney hadn't been involved in the takeover. They left the hotel soon after and headed on back home.

"We're done here," he said, "Let's go back to bed."

She rested her head against his shoulder as they headed back to his car, in total agreement.


	18. Chapter 18

Elizabeth just didn't get it. She sat in what had been Matt's office inside the penthouse suite drinking from one of his bottles of Scotch.

It wasn't supposed to go this way. She wasn't even supposed to have taken control of Houston Enterprises. She was just supposed to threaten him with that if he didn't marry her. She'd just assumed that when she told him she wanted him back, he'd kneel before her and propose to her all over again, this time with a bigger bauble.

But no, he hadn't only refused to marry; he'd continued to rebuff her advance and that of course left her with no choice to take his company away from him. That and her partners in the shadows were getting impatient with her plan. After all, she was quite heavily in debt from running her charity foundation into the ground.

The elevator opened and she heard someone walk into the office.

"Who is that?"

"Oh it's just me…Delilah…I came here to drink some bubbly and sit in some bubbly," she said, "Does this Jacuzzi heat up?"

"I guess…"

She heard some fussing at the wet bar and then Delilah joined her in the office.

"Nice digs you have here," Delilah said, "Why don't we order some catered food and throw ourselves a party? He's got a really nice entertainment system and a great bar…maybe invite some guys over."

Elizabeth just looked at her in shock.

"Food…booze…guys?"

"Yeah…the mainstays of life," Delilah said, "and why let the hot tub go to waste?"

Elizabeth just shook her head.

"I can't waste a minute playing. I've got to get to work and come up with a plan. My partners…"

Delilah narrowed her eyes.

"Who are they anyway?"

Elizabeth had to stay mum on them as that was part of the deal.

"I can't tell you…"

"Oh why not…you can tell me anything…"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"No I don't want it to wind up in the front page of the Daily Mirror."

Delilah waved a hand.

"Oh I'd never do that," she said, "the next edition is going to be the Matt Houston sex scandal."

Elizabeth blanched.

"The what…"

Delilah looked at her as if she were daft.

"Oh come on…you know that sex sells and I want to turn this rag into a profit."

Elizabeth poured more Scotch into her glass.

"But Matlock doesn't…I mean he's had a lot of girlfriends but after he met me…"

Delilah rolled her eyes.

"Elizabeth, the man didn't go celibate after he met you."

Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair.

"I was the love of his life you know," she said, "Well at least the only one to actually survive until the wedding."

"But you never finished that wedding," Delilah said, "You never took your vows."

Elizabeth sighed.

"I know and that's the important part…"

"Well…yeah."

Elizabeth put the glass down and got out of her chair.

"That's just not fair," she said, "I mean all the money on the dress, the catering, the cake, the flowers…I didn't pay for any of it of course but still…"

Delilah reached for the phone. Elizabeth looked at her puzzled.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling out for some food from Perinos of course. Liven this place out and let's hire some musicians and just party down tonight."

Elizabeth just looked at her friend incredulously.

"We can't do that," she said, "Matlock's right. I have no idea what I'm doing and I could go bankrupt by the end of the week."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that…yes…is this Perinos? Okay, I want some entries for a dinner party tonight…yes the signature dishes…and some of that nice chocolate soufflé too."

Elizabeth just felt like panicking. She desperately needed some advising on what to do next with this conglomerate.

She had to call one of her partners…even though they forbid her from contacting her unless it was an absolute emergency.

But going bankrupt fell in that category didn't it?

Then she remembered the warning that else, she was supposed to wait for them to get in touch with them. But it's not like they'd left her a blueprint on how to run a Fortune 500 company. Delilah put down the phone and turned towards Elizabeth.

"Perinos delivers by helicopter did you know that…and since you know own a helipad…"

Elizabeth put a hand up.

"I am not hosting a party here," she said, "not until I figure out what to do or the stocks are going to plunge in the morning."

"You should have offered that Murray Chase guy a bigger salary," Delilah said, "Yeah he's a nerd but he could have ran it for you."

Elizabeth sighed.

"He quit…in protest and he took his brother Myron with him…oh what am I going to do?"

Delilah couldn't answer that but she thought maybe some food and drink, a hot tub soak might do Elizabeth a world of good so she waited for the sound of helicopter rotors.

* * *

Matt hosted a barbecue at his beach house and invited Chris, Murray, Myron and everyone else to drop by for steaks, chili, a fresh salad and some of Murray's Key Lime Pies. Even old timers like Pam showed up for the meeting. She'd gotten married and her husband owned a vineyard in Napa and Slim flew in from a surfing competition in Hawaii.

They all sat on the beach on blankets while eating the great food. Matt made sure C.J. had plenty to eat, the first servings of everything.

Chris chuckled as Uncle Roy and Will brought out the wine that Pamela had brought with her. The glasses were poured; well carbonated grape juice for C.J. and it went perfectly with dinner. Matt had plans for the new company he planned and he and Roy had signed the lease for the building overlooking some of the most beautiful coastline near Malibu.

"You have enough to eat C.J.?"

She smiled up at him.

"Enough for more than one Houston…"

He winked at her.

"That's the plan," he said, "and there'll be dessert."

She nodded good naturedly thinking how well Matt took care of her as he sat next to her with his own plate. Everyone knew that they'd gotten together but not about the baby. They'd decided to keep that to themselves a while longer. Matt was still trying to think of a way to get C.J. to agree to making it official but she didn't seem to want to do it until this crisis was over.

Roy settled next to them.

"The new building looks nice," he said, "It's turnkey so it won't take much work."

Matt nodded.

"That's good…what about the…"

Roy smiled.

"They're installing the Jacuzzi even as we're eating."

C.J. thought it funny that he had installed it in the first place and that he thought nothing of sitting in it buck naked except for his favorite hat. She, Slim and the secretaries had all grown familiar with his lack of inhibition when it came to his form of relaxation. Now the bubbles hid nearly everything but not all the time.

Not that she passed that information along to him. A girl had to keep some of her favorite pastimes to her chest. Still he had an awful lot to be proud of when it came to his…hmmm…body.

"So when do we start working?"

Chris sat down with Pam next to them. Matt looked over at them.

"Since you're our new vice president," he said, "You and Murray will show up tomorrow morning. There might be some construction going on but not for very long."

Chris smiled as she'd been thrilled when she got the news about her promotion.

"I'm so awestruck that you gave me the position."

C.J. smiled widely.

"You're the best candidate and you and Murray work so well already."

Chris bit her lip because she knew they'd guessed that she and Murray had started seeing each other…casually but she'd realized she loved spending time with him.

"C.J. will do the legal to get us all straight away," Matt said, "and Uncle Roy and Will will try to find out how to get some of those accounts back."

Chris arched her brows.

"Can you do that?"

C.J. nodded.

"We've got most of the old codes and passwords," she said, "These accounts are separate but we just have to get hold of them before Elizabeth and her partners do."

Chris shook her head.

"She sure didn't turn out the way I expected," she said, "I mean I never liked her but I always saw her as meek."

So had C.J. but she knew that Elizabeth had been hiding her true nature and perhaps her long-range goals…for all they know even her original acceptance of his marriage proposal could have been a scam.

"I think we can get them tomorrow," Roy said, "I used to do this type of intel all the time."

"I'll help dad," Will chimed in, "I know computer networks too…I've really made up for lost time."

Matt nodded.

"Okay that will be tomorrow," he said, "C.J. and I are very thankful that you're helping us."

"No problem," Chris said, "and besides we all want to make it a success."

Matt knew that he'd inspired friendship and loyalty in his company and that everyone would do whatever it took to help this company succeed. Elizabeth wouldn't be able to do anything but run Houston Enterprises into the ground…unless her partners stepped into help. This might be the time to find out who had pulled the strings to take his company.

He and C.J. knew how to make it even harder for Elizabeth to keep the company functioning and though it wasn't how he wanted Houston Enterprises to wind up, he wanted to know who really had come after them.

Tomorrow they'd be taking the next step before the stock market opened for business.


	19. Chapter 19

This latest update is up! hope you enjoy reading it and thanks for the feedback! I know it's a bit off the wall, lol.

* * *

The stock market opened the next morning with the news that while Houston Enterprises was now in the hands of some mysterious cabal, its founder had formed a cabal of his own and had started a new business.

Not much was known about it so far but people talked about it a lot including on local radio shows. His investigative agency was wrapped up in it which drew him more business because he'd won an award from the LAPD for a case he'd solved with the police. When news about it got back to his old pal, Vince Novelli back in Miami where he was getting ready to do some deep sea diving at a sunken pirate ship, he had just shaken his head. Matt laughed at his email at the irony of it all.

He'd read about it in bed while he and C.J. ate the oatmeal with cinnamon and sugar that he'd prepared for her. The proper breakfast of eggs, bacon and grits still didn't appeal to her yet but her morning sickness appeared to be winding down, much to her relief.

She had spooned the oatmeal in her mouth while reading about their company launch.

"Houston…if the day comes when I never have to eat any of this…"

He kissed her on the mouth to quiet her.

"It's beginning to grow on me," he said, "It's good for the baby too."

She settled back to read the newspaper which Matt had also fetched for her and she was so proud of what they had done and the man beside her. Many a businessman would have folded after a move pulled like the one Elizabeth had done. First of all, blackmailing him into marrying her and when he stood firm against it, taking his company away. He didn't get really upset about it, because he knew the two of them had built an empire once that had hit the Fortune 500 and of course with hard work, they could do it again.

Only Matt didn't have the same zeal he'd had the first time. After all, much of it had involved trying to prove a point to his daddy that he didn't need his money to be a success. Now, Matt just wanted to do what he loved and have plenty of time for his family. Coaxing C.J. to the altar was one of his first major projects and then getting ready to greet his first child in a little more than six months from now.

Chris would call them with news on some of the purchases they had made to get their company up and running. Mostly office equipment and a cappuccino machine for her and her staff…and of course the hot tub for her man.

"Houston…so what do you want to go today? You want to go to the office?"

He turned to his side to face her.

"I was thinking maybe part day and then we could go look at some properties for our new place."

The ranch that he wanted to buy, as she knew he now regretted selling the old one. It seemed like the prudent thing to do given that he wanted to be closer to his office headquarters in the city and the commutes even by helicopter were getting tough.

But she knew why he wanted it all back. They'd both grown up on ranches and both wanted their children to share in that rich experience, growing up away from the bad air and endless chaos of the big city. Better to have them grow up breathing clean air and being in the outdoors in more rustic surroundings.

"There's some properties near Hidden Hills," he said, "We could start there…there's one I like next to Malibu Canyon."

That sounded good to her. She just wished she could get started because she felt drawn to what the future held for her with a baby on the way. But they had work to do as well and employees who depended on them to get the new company up and running.

Then the phone rang and Matt picked it up.

"Hello…"

It was Chris on the other end.

"What is it?"

She sighed.

"Houston, you should pick up a copy of the Mirror."

"I try to avoid it," he said, "What has Delilah done now?"

Chris paused.

"She wrote the article, front page story about your sex scandal."

"My what…?"

"How you played and dumped a heiress," she said, "and that your engagement was just a ploy to get her trust fund."

"Why would I do that? I have more money than I know what to do with Chris."

"I'm just reading it right now," she said, "Murray…well anyway it just hit the stands all over L.A. and god knows where else…"

Not to mention the internet, Matt thought, this could be tricky territory to navigate given the launch of his new company. He knew Delilah timed it that way, to sabotage his launch so that his company would fail and he'd be back to relying on Elizabeth to hand him back his old empire. But Matt knew how to bounce back from just about anything, even a scandal or two.

"Oh and did you leave your Rolodex in the office?"

Matt tried to think back…he hadn't had time to get everything out of his office given that Elizabeth had brought security there.

"Maybe…"

Chris sighed.

"Parts of it have been published in a two page pull out section of the article…of your conquests."

"Two pages…?"

He hadn't thought he'd had that many girlfriends. It wasn't like he kept count of them all. None of them mattered anymore because he had the woman he wanted where he wanted…almost.

"Yes…and there are some choice quotes Houston," she said, "I guess you broke a few hearts."

Matt knew that not all of his relationships had ended well. Some including his one night stand with the more than a little unhinged Erin had ended badly. He didn't want to think that his bad judgment in jumping into the sack with the attractive but unbalanced blonde had nearly cost C.J her life.

"I'll get a copy of it Chris but I'm not giving Elizabeth what she wants. She's got my company and now she's got to figure out how not to run it into the ground the first week."

Chris sighed.

"No sign of her silent partners yet," she said, "I hoped it was that whacko Courtney but I don't know…I think you should hit Pam again…she's still in town."

"I'll do that…wish she'd reconsider and come back to work for me but I understand why she vetoed it."

Chris chuckled.

"She's very happy Houston…and Slim…I'm so glad their lives turned out so well."

"They deserved the best," Matt said, "but I do miss them…well I'd better get going. C.J. and I are doing a part day and then we're looking at real estate."

"Great…I hope that you find the perfect place and that you get her to the altar quick Houston."

He planned to do just that as soon as he could get her to see reason…and that it wasn't about giving their baby his name. It was just something he'd wanted to do for so long but didn't realize it until they'd gotten together.

"You made progress yet?"

"What….?"

"Now Houston…I know you think you're some fancy stud knocking my best girlfriend up like that but you've got to get it together. She needs you right now."

"She's got me…"

"She needs you at the altar," Chris said, "I'm a good Catholic girl…at least most of the time and I was raised right and you need to hurry up Houston."

He sighed as that had been his intention but C.J. had ideas of her own as to how she wanted the marriage to go down.

"I really am working on it Chris…talk to you later."

She hung up and Matt caught C.J. looking at him, amusement in her hazel eyes.

"Chris hit you with the marriage bit again?"

He looked at her, reaching to caress her skin with his fingers.

"I'm on board with that…so when do you want to set a date?"

She got up, putting the newspaper down. He knew his words hadn't made her happy.

"Houston…it's not that I don't want to marry you," she said, "The timing's so bad with Elizabeth and Delilah running amok and launching a new business."

"We're having a baby C.J…"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"You don't think I know that Houston," she said, "I got up three times last night because I think my bladder just shrunk and pretty soon…I won't be able to wear my clothes!"

He smiled at her.

"That'll be fine with me."

Oh, she wanted to swat him. How like a man to want his woman to prance around naked but there were times to do that happily enough as long as he shucked his clothes too…and then there were times to be the serious businesswoman and partner to him.

To do that, required not only clothes that fit but clothes that projected a professional appearance. She knew that finding her three piece lawyerly outfits would be tough though Elise had helpfully emailed her a list of maternity stores.

She started pacing and Matt couldn't have that. She had to relax more and not put herself under any undue stress. But he knew if he suggested packing her up to spend time at a spa resort could be dangerous for him so he tried something else.

"Tell you what…after we do the real estate business…we can go to that steak place…"

"Houston…"

"Come on…it's going to be just fine," he said, "They've got a new sauce for the tri-tip…"

She put up her hands.

"Okay Houston, stop with the hardball tactics," she said, "I'll go with you but we've got to help Chris set up the databases this morning."

He nodded, marveling in how beautiful she looked this morning. He thought back to the Mirror article, not wanting her to see it as long as possible. He could manage that; avoid the newsstands and the stores. Hope Delilah would stay in her corner for a while. He didn't worry about how C.J. would handle his past romancing history because he knew she felt secure in how he felt about her. But he didn't want to put undue stress on her and the baby….so he had to be careful.

The doorbell rang and he grabbed a robe to go answer it. He saw his cousin, Will standing there with Elise…what were they doing together?

Will's face looked serious and Matt saw that he had a copy of the Mirror in his hand.


	20. Chapter 20

Will just looked at Matt from where he stood in the doorway. He held the latest issue of the _Daily Mirror_ in his hand. Elise just stood there looking at Will.

"Houston…you're the talk of all of L.A. right now."

Matt sighed.

"Most people already read it by now?"

Will just shot him a look.

"How could you…?"

Matt just stared at him right back.

"What are you saying? None of it's true."

Will just shook his head at his cousin.

"Still use a Rolodex for your social contacts," he said, "That's so passé."

"That's funny coming from someone who was away the past ten years…"

He winked at Will who chuckled having finally reached the point where he could poke humor at his tragic past.

"Houston, I know you didn't plot to marry Elizabeth for her money," he said, "You already have more than you could ever spend and didn't she just try to blackmail you into marrying her?"

Matt sighed.

"At least someone remembers that but Delilah is counting on the fact that most memories are pretty short."

He knew that to be true about most of the gossip that traveled around the highest levels of society, the charitable galas he attended, whoever held his arm would wind up with him on the society column pages. Any time a scandal erupted, mercifully enough its half life would be quite short unless it was unusually outrageous in nature. Luckily for him, he'd never in the crosshairs in that situation…but then he'd always been careful how he conducted himself.

"She's really got it out for you."

Matt rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes she does…I know she had something vested in the success of our marriage but I don't know what."

Will sighed.

"I'll bet it has to do with her silent partner.

Matt shared that belief and yet he hadn't made any inroads in trying to learn who that might be.

"There's a long list of suspects," he said, "I've not had time to go through it much. C.J. and I are going to look at some real estate out by Hidden Hills…buying ourselves a new ranch."

Will widened his eyes.

"I thought you sold the old one…"

"I did…the commute was tough but I miss that life. It's what I knew growing up."

"Me too…but I think I'm a city boy by heart," he said, "I'm loving L.A."

Matt liked hearing the happiness in his cousin's voice. He's struggled so much after returning to the world he'd nearly forgotten which had moved on without him. But he'd come out of his depression in the past year and Matt enjoyed rebuilding his relationship with him.

Elise just looked at the two of them.

"What the hell is going on here," she said, "I just came here to hit C.J. up to see if she wanted to go shopping…you know for baby stuff."

Matt frowned.

"Isn't it a bit soon?"

Elise gave him a piercing look.

"It's never too soon," she said, "and C.J.'s going to need some new threads when she…you know…"

Matt nodded, knowing about that part of it.

"She's got this idea that she's going to help Chris with the databases."

Elise snorted.

"That can wait…what's she going to do when she tries to slip into a pair of her jeans and breaks the zipper?"

Matt sighed, knowing she had a point. But she'd have to be the one to persuade C.J. into giving up her half day at work and go with her. Will just chuckled.

"I don't think C.J.'s going to let her pregnancy throw her," he said, "She's pretty unflappable…I know that from experience."

Matt knew that too and not just because the three of them had grown up together but because there'd been that dark period in Will's recovery when he'd been suicidal and almost jumped off the roof of a skyscraper. Matt had gone off to find the person who could stop him and C.J. had kept him from jumping for a few tense hours.

"I know but I just want her to take it easy and relax more…"

Will widened his eyes in mirth.

"Relax more…C.J…come on Houston…you know she enjoys her work," he said, "If she relaxes too much, she'll go crazy and that won't be good for her either."

Matt knew that she'd just have to strike a balance between work and well…being pregnant. He planned to be right with her the whole time. Doing whatever he could to make life easier for the mother of his child.

Elise cleared her throat.

"C.J. knows how to kick back and relax with the best of them…at least she does with me."

C.J. walked up to where they were standing, smiling at them.

"You are talking about me?"

Matt smiled at her standing there in her robe.

"Elise wants you to go shopping with her…to buy some clothes."

C.J. narrowed her eyes.

"But I got work at the office to do," she said, "I can't leave it all to Chris."

Matt put his hands around her waist and looked at her.

"You can't bust out of your clothes either," he said, "and the office will be just fine."

She folded her arms.

"We were going to go real estate shopping."

"We'll still do that later on," he said, "I'll call the realtor when I get to the office."

C.J. just looked at the three of them and finally nodded.

"Just let me get showered and dressed," she said, "but I'm just looking at these clothes. I'm not committing to buying them."

Matt kissed her lightly on the mouth.

"Of course…"

* * *

Matt and Will drove out to the new office where Chris was working on the databases with Murray advising her and Uncle Roy was furnishing one of the offices. He smiled when he saw them.

"Matlock…some of the furniture arrived."

Matt nodded.

"Someone delivered a couple dozen copies of the _Daily Mirror_ to the front steps," Roy said, "They wanted to make sure we saw it."

Delilah no doubt, but he'd already seen the spread she'd done on him and he wasn't going to let it stop him from building his new company into a success.

"I read it…found it dry reading."

Roy cracked a smile and shook his head.

"You can't let it get you down nephew," he said, "This propaganda scheme is common in espionage and it's all about playing with your head."

"I learned that too," Matt said, "but Elizabeth bit off more than she could chew with her hostile takeover…and when she has her first crisis, then she'll seek help from her silent partner and we'll find out who it is."

Roy nodded.

"Might not take much work on our end…"

Matt flipped through some papers that Hazel, one of the new temps had just handed to him, then he reached for his pen and signed them handing them back to her.

"I almost feel sorry for her," Matt said, "but I never really knew her at all."

Roy patted him on the shoulder.

"Sometimes we miss the red flags when we're in love with someone," he said, "the point is, you didn't marry her. It'd be much harder if you did."

Matt didn't want to think about what almost happened now that he'd gotten together with C.J. That was all he wanted to remember right now. There had been times he'd wondered what it'd be like to be with her that way and now he knew. He just had to get her to the altar which meant they had to get his new firm off the ground and running.

* * *

C.J. just sighed as she looked at the clothes on display at the Maternity And You store just off of Melrose. She hadn't even started showing yet but she knew that it was only a matter of time so she looked at the section of the store dealing with early pregnancy. But while there was quite a selection of maternity dresses, skirts and pants they just all looked too…cutesy to her. Almost like what you'd dress up a doll to wear rather than a person. She worked in a profession where she needed to be taken seriously and clothes played a part in that.

"You found anything yet?"

C.J. just shook her head.

"I need my own clothes…only in a larger size."

Elise nodded.

"You should just focus on the sizes now," she said, "Your body won't really start changing until later on."

"I just need some three piece suits to wear," C.J. said, "I don't need little girl dresses with bows on them."

Elise smiled.

"You never know C.J…"

But she just looked at her sharply.

"I do know…cute doesn't work for me…"

"Okay, okay," Elise said, "I know another boutique that just opened…they do sell business attire…"

C.J. shrugged.

"That'll work…let's just get out of here."

They walked out of the boutique to head to Elise's car not knowing that Delilah was standing only a few feet away from them.

She looked at the name of the store they'd left and then pulled out her cell phone.


	21. Chapter 21

C.J. liked the other maternity store much better than the one she left. Not a frilly dress with a cutesy bow to be found anywhere. Yeah she might be pregnant but she still planned to work and in a man's world it was hard enough for a woman to be taken seriously.

If she walked into the board room or court room wearing some polka dotted frilly number with little pink bows all over, she guessed she'd be laughed at and then the bailiff would remove her for disrupting the court calendar. But as she checked out these suits, she found some of her favorite designers represented and they looked like what she usually wore to be lean and mean…only they'd expand for her growing girth. She hadn't started showing yet or popping any of her seams out of her clothes but she knew that soon she'd have to readjust her wardrobe.

Matt needed her to be in top form to work with him to build up his new company just as they had his old one into an empire. She knew they could do it, she could do it with hard work and that's what she wanted for him. But these thoughts kept slipping in her brain anyway of living out in the country, owning a spread of land under the open sky and raising their children together. Giving them the childhood that raised both of their parents…somehow she had to figure out how to mesh everything together so it'd work. Running the new company, keeping the investigative firm going and then family…but then that brought her back to the marriage deal again.

As she inspected some sedate grey three piece suits, she thought about that last part of it. It's not that she didn't want to marry him. A part of her had wanted that since she first met him even when she'd been too young to understand what that all meant.

"You like that style," an employee said, "We have it in navy blue, black and brown if you'd like."

C.J. smiled.

"Thanks…I'll check them out."

"Is this your first?"

"My…what…oh first baby…yes…"

The employee smiled.

"I've got three now but I remember the first…and shopping for respectable clothes to wear," she said, "Some of the stores had this teeny bopper motif going, you know what I mean?"

C.J. nodded.

"You have a nice store here."

"Yes…my partner and I…we just wanted to take the frilly clothes and have a bonfire…but instead to keep the fire marshal at ease we started this store."

"I like it…Elise my friend over there recommended it."

The employee glanced over.

"Well, if you need anything I'll be more than happy to help you…and you should enjoy this time in your life," she said, "It gets hectic at times, even crazy but you'll look back at it fondly."

C.J. watched the employee leave her and Elise walk on over.

"See what'd I tell you," she raved, "This stuff is awesome…I might go out and get knocked up again just to wear it."

C.J. flashed her an arched eyebrow.

"Just kidding…"

They both looked at clothes and C.J. picked up two business suits, one in navy and one in black that she might need soon. She paid for them and she and Elise headed to a store to enjoy smoothies having survived that experience.

They didn't know that behind them, Delilah tailed them talking on her phone.

* * *

The publisher of the _Daily Mirror_ had been on the phone on and off since she'd decided to follow C.J. to see if she was up to anything. Matt had his guard up figuring she was around so she dropped him for a bit to focus on his business partner.

Man, she'd hit pay dirt on this one hadn't she? She clicked another number on her phone to Elizabeth.

"Hi Lizzie…you there now…?"

Her friend sighed.

"Don't call me Lizzie…I was almost engaged to a Duke once…

Delilah chuckled.

"Then Matt really was a step down for you," she said, "Sometimes I can't figure you out…Lady Elizabeth."

"So why did you call me," Elizabeth said, "I'm real busy trying to keep Houston Enterprises afloat. I mean I have practically no employees. They're dropping like flies."

"You'll get more…if they're such ingrates at having a good job in these difficult times, good riddance to them."

"Matt's just hiring them up, so my sources tell me."

"Then open the jobs up and hire new people," Delilah said, "You can buy advertising in my newspaper. I'll give you a discount."

Elizabeth paused.

"Running a company is just so much work," she said, "It's much harder than I thought it could be…my god I had three meetings today with my one remaining board member and two employees who quit right afterward."

Delilah heard the angst in her friend's voice and wondered what had happened to Elizabeth's silent partners but didn't bring it up.

"I've been busy today doing some investigative reporting," she said, "I saw _All the President's Men_ and thought if they can do it, so can I so I've been doing some surveillance."

"Surveillance….why and who?"

"I did Matt for a while but he's too watchful…possibly paranoid…"

"Oh that…it goes with the day job that becomes the all the time and night job but that's another story…"

Delilah listened to Elizabeth's voice turn bitter.

"I dropped him and I started following C.J."

A gasp on the other end of the phone in response.

"C.J…what on earth for, the woman's got to be the dullest life form on the planet," Elizabeth said, "I mean my god, I let her in my wedding party but that was just pity…"

Delilah remembered it as Elizabeth's family refusing to participate in the ceremony and C.J. offering to be her maid of honor but whatever.

"I mean the woman has no life at all."

Delilah cleared her throat.

"I followed her around for several hours without her seeing me and it turned out interesting."

"Why…what on earth about her could be interesting?"

Delilah paused for effect.

"She visited three maternity boutiques with another woman," she said, "The last one she left with a bag in her hand."

A pause as Elizabeth processed this information.

"Well…maybe she's buying it for a friend," she said, "It's not like C.J. ever dates. She was too busy mooning over my fiancé to even go out…and I know she sabotaged our engagement…and the wedding."

Delilah sighed.

"Elizabeth…you really think she got the psycho-killer to show up?"

"Well no, not exactly but she was happy about it, I know it…she was so jealous of Matt and I and we were going to be so happy together…"

Delilah snorted, her patience ebbing.

"No Elizabeth, I don't think she bought those clothes for a friend," she said, "I think she got them for herself because she's pregnant."

Another gasp from Elizabeth in response to her pronouncement.

"She can't be! I told you she doesn't date," she said, "She's probably a candidate for the nunnery. Really…she tried to get me to loosen up too much so I'd embarrass myself at the bachelorette party but it didn't work."

Delilah thought maybe Elizabeth had forgotten about the party.

"You need to get a grip if C.J. is pregnant, then we need to find out who fathered it and fast…"

Elizabeth didn't respond back but Delilah's head was already working on how to find out what was going on. Whether C.J. was expecting and if so, who knocked her up.

"If she got pregnant," Elizabeth offered, "It could have been you know, one of those unseemly insemination places."

Delilah had considered that and thought she might start there. She grew giddy as she knew based on what she found; she could do a special spread on C.J. and her bun in the oven. She'd get started on it right now.

* * *

Matt called the real estate agent to say that he and C.J. would meet her at the ranch near Hidden Hills. Just then the mother of his baby breezed in with her packages. He walked up to her, slid his arms around her and drew her in for a slow burn of a kiss. Then he went to pour her some juice and handed it to her.

"Houston…you okay?"

He smiled at her.

"I'm perfect…and the agent will meet us there."

She nodded, sipping her drink.

"Good, I can't wait to see the ranch Houston…"

She felt that urge to tell him about that pesky part of her that felt excited every time she thought of settling down a bit and focusing on family. Still work but cut back to concentrate on spending time with him and their baby. God, such craziness because she never thought she'd ever want to cut back her focus on her career, maybe it was an onslaught of hormones from the pregnancy.

She just didn't know what he'd say when she told him and besides this crisis involving him and him building his company needed the undivided attention of both of them. People depended on them including their employees…maybe when they got their heads above water again, they'd talk about the future more.

But for now, they were out to look at the ranch put up for sale not too far away from Matt's old place. Everything else could wait.


	22. Chapter 22

The ranch was everything that C.J. thought it could ever have wanted. Nestled in the Hidden Hills, it was an impressive looking spread with wide open space and trees as well and a small lake. C.J. could imagine riding over the flatlands and the hills…well after the baby was born and as she and Matt walked around the outbuildings they discussed their plans for them.

"I think we should get some horses," he said as they left the barn, "and maybe a herd of cattle."

She arched a brow at him.

"A herd…?"

He smiled back at her rubbing her back with his hand.

"Well maybe not a herd," he said, "and how about some ducks?"

She furrowed her brow at him.

"Ducks…?"

He waggled his brows at her.

"Green ducks…"

She almost burst out laughing but she had to be serious about this subject.

"Houston…you still don't even know what's a green duck do you?"

"I got some idea when Mama Novelli slapped me across the face just for asking."

C.J. bit her lip because really it was getting hard to keep a straight face.

"Ouch. But it's not what you're thinking. It's really quite innocent."

He pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her and she snuggled against him as he kissed her mouth.

"Not too innocent I hope."

She heard the playfulness in his voice and she kept an arm around him as he did her as they walked towards the lake. Matt had heard that it was fed by a river that was full of trout. She knew he'd like that part of it, as they'd spent a lot of their time growing up fishing in the stream that ran through both their family ranches.

They spent a couple more hours exploring the spread until they both decided that they had to buy it. So they called the realtor to send out an offer to the owner. It needed some fixing up but they knew they could handle that. Matt had his idea for adding rooms to the main house for their children as they arrived.

C.J. said they'd start with just the one but she'd been teasing him. They both wanted more than one child having both grown up as only children.

They picked up some sandwiches and took them back to their new office and Chris smiled up as they walked inside.

"Lots of messages," she said, "Business is booming and you've got some more cases coming in too."

Matt nodded and C.J. went to get them some juice out of the mini frig to go with their meal. She felt so famished as the day went on…though in the mornings she didn't want to think about food. Unless it was kelp wrapped around in…oh never mind…she thought. Matt was so patient when it came to these strange food cravings she'd been having lately. The doctor told her not to worry about them, totally normal part of being pregnant.

She ate her sandwich picking up some paperwork that she had to approve and sign. Matt was discussing some case with Roy in the other room.

Chris walked into the room to pick up the papers that she had signed.

"So I heard you're buying a ranch…"

C.J. smiled and nodded.

"It's a great deal….needs work but you know what Houston's like when he's got tools in his hand," she said, "and the house is great…Houston wants to add some room for the kids…"

"Kids…how many are you planning on having anyway?"

C.J. sighed.

"We've not figured that out yet…but we want this one to have siblings."

"Fair enough," Chris said, "I grew up in a big family so I expect I'll do the same as soon as I find someone special."

"You will…I didn't know if I ever would after Chris…then Robert and Randy…but Houston…I didn't expect that but life has its way of working out."

Chris chuckled.

"So, you going to settle down and start raising kids and baby goats at the ranch and leave the big city behind?"

"I don't know if I'm totally ready to go domestic but I want to raise my child and not rely on anyone else to do it," C.J. said, "I think I'm going to have to find a way to balance it all out."

Chris brightened.

"It sounds great…you can have the best of both worlds…do some work and be a mom too," she said, "What about Houston?"

C.J. knew that he'd be out there investigating cases even after the baby was born but she also knew that when they spoke about their child and the changes it would bring to their lives, he got the biggest smile on his face. She knew that he'd become more excited as the time approached for its birth. Oh that was still some months away but she saw the changes it had made in him already.

"He'll work with his uncle…I'd never take that away from him and he's got this new company too," she said, "but I know he'll love our child and be the kind of father he had while growing up."

C.J. often wished she knew what that'd been like to have a father that she remembered other than in snapshots of the time they'd spent together. She knew she'd never deny her child a chance to be raised by his or her father.

"Sounds great…you two deserve all the happiness you can get especially after all the chaos recently…"

Oh yeah, the reemergence of Matt's ex, Elizabeth and her diabolical partner in crime Delilah who know published a rag that appeared to feature Matt a lot more frequently than it had in the past. But for now, they hadn't heard from either one of them in a while and C.J. enjoyed the peace and quiet. She planned to savor it while she enjoyed it.

She knew how quickly everything could change.

* * *

Delilah paid the man that she had running surveillance on the new headquarters of Matt's company. He had set up the equipment and she had him watching the garbage bins for anything incriminating. Like the time they had discovered Matt's infamous rolodex of eligible women he dated or took to social events.

She'd been watching it lately and Matt hadn't been seen around town with some attractive, stylishly dressed woman on his arm. In fact, he seemed to have been lying low, not going out much at night at least to hobnob with the upper echelons of society in L.A.

Maybe Elizabeth's takeover of Houston Enterprises had subdued him more than they both had initially thought. Maybe they'd come close to breaking him and weakening his position making him too embarrassed to be seen in public.

"Delilah…really I am going to need some more help."

Elizabeth walked inside of the office looking ragged. She'd been the head of Houston Enterprises for less than a month and already she looked as if she'd been through the spin cycle of the dryer. This wouldn't do and what the hell was her silent partner going to do about it.

"You need to call your partner and get him or her to give you a hand."

Elizabeth shook her head wearily.

"No…they are to stay in the shadows…that was part of the deal."

Delilah smirked.

"Deal…with who the devil?"

Elizabeth sighed.

"Sometimes it seems like it," she said, "This wasn't supposed to be this hard and it was supposed to feel a hell of a lot better."

"It'll be sweeter soon Liz… I'm getting my guy to find out who got C.J. pregnant?"

Elizabeth snorted.

"Like I told you some sperm bank," she said, "The woman is too busy mooning over Matt to have a life of her own."

Delilah shook her head.

"You resent her don't you? I don't understand why…if she's never been a threat to your happiness with Matt."

Elizabeth made a face.

"He doesn't go for her type," she said, "She's what you call a ball buster and Matt…he likes his women genteel and to need him."

Delilah had long been aware of Matt's attraction to the women he rescued on his cases. That's how he'd wound up falling for Elizabeth and proposing to her in the first place.

"You don't think that it's possible…that he fathered C.J.'s baby if she is pregnant."

Elizabeth refused to consider it.

"Oh please…that would like never happen," she said, "I know underneath it all…Matt still loves me and only me…it's just circumstances keeping us apart…"

Delilah nodded mostly to make her friend happy.

"Yes…that's probably true," she said, "but as soon as I find the truth about C.J. and who knocked her up, I'm going to do a special insert in my newspaper about it."

She knew the guy she hired was good and that he'd dig up the answers soon enough and then she'd whip up an expose about it.

The press would burn with it and her sales would hit the thousands.


	23. Chapter 23

Elizabeth strolled around the penthouse that had once belonged to her ex-fiancé. Oh he'd be back with her soon enough, as stubborn as he was being right now, she knew she'd get him to see the light of day.

The two of them belonged together. They had stumbled upon each other against great odds and during their couple of months together they had truly fallen in love. But what Elizabeth hadn't known was that Matt's best friend and business partner C.J. had been secretly plotting against them because she wanted him for herself. Not that Matt ever wanted her else he would have already been married to her after all this time but she still remained delusional.

After refilling her scotch she discovered she was getting a bit tipsy and narrowly avoided taking a bath in the Jacuzzi. It hadn't seen much use since Delilah had last thrown a party with it as the centerpiece. Elizabeth had cringed as all these low rent Hollywood ilk showed up to eat catered food and drink at a bar tended by a man with an earring and tattoo. Delilah even had gotten up on the piano and started dancing.

Her friend was pouring herself a vodka and tonic to join her after another disastrous day at the helm of Houston Enterprises which of course now belonged to her. She had been so thrown when Matt had refused to marry her and willingly threw his business empire away. God he must be so miserable and sitting around with his scotch bottle regretting his choice about now. She knew how much his business meant to him and soon enough he'd come back to it and her and they'd run it side by side. Well, he'd run it and she'd spend the money on a new wardrobe and a huge mansion for them in Bel Air.

"So you going to sit here and let your partner watch you drown…?"

Elizabeth scowled at Delilah.

"I'm not telling you who it is so just drop it," she said, "and Matt will return to me any day now."

Delilah shook her head.

"I don't think so Lizzie…I think he's shacking up with your rival," Delilah said, "in fact I'm sure of it."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. That couldn't be true could it? Matt wouldn't go low rent on her and hook up with his assistant.

"Matt isn't with her," she said, "C.J.'s just not pretty enough for a guy like him and he looks at her like a chum…"

"Like chum…you mean what you bait a shark with?"

Elizabeth's eyes flashed some annoyance.

"No…I mean a chum…like a pal…you know just a friend not a bed partner."

Delilah sighed deeply.

"I'm not so sure about that," she said, "I mean the woman's probably pregnant."

"Unless she was shopping for a friend…didn't she have someone with her?"

Delilah paused.

"Well…yes but I think it's her and that means…"

Elizabeth put her hands over her ears and threw her friend a warning look.

"Don't say it…I'm having a really bad day Delilah and I won't hear any more bad news…from anyone."

Delilah sipped her drink, watching the agitation on Elizabeth's face. The woman just had to face the fact that Matt probably wasn't going to come back to her. The guy had moved on, even given up the company he'd built from the ground up to not surrender to her emotional blackmail. But Elizabeth though that Matt would still return to her.

"Look I'm not trying to ruin your day," Delilah said, "and I'm still going to do the spread on C.J. and her being knocked up."

Elizabeth furrowed her brows.

"Why…? She's not famous or anything…except because of Matt," she said, "Who in God's name would read about her having a baby?"

"Matt is one of the city's wealthiest most eligible bachelors and everything he does is news," Delilah said, "do you know that my cover story on his most recent exploits has increased my readership by over 60 percent?"

Elizabeth had been shocked by that news.

"If we'd gotten married in a really splashy wedding that would boost it up even further wouldn't it?"

Delilah shrugged.

"Probably…but it isn't going to happen especially since he walked away from his company."

Elizabeth drank down the rest of her scotch and then fumed. This wasn't the way the story was to have played out with her and Matt. They were supposed to have lived happily ever after, without looking back. But she'd had a few moments of doubt totally understandable under the circumstances and they'd lost their momentum.

They'd get it back, she knew they would if he'd only given them a chance and not left her making some difficult choices.

"I had my guy looking through the trash dumpster of their new offices and I think I'll send him to her house..."

Delilah looked at Elizabeth.

"To do what? Find out who sired her baby, do you really want to know?"

Elizabeth didn't respond to that because she didn't know the answer to that. Matt just wouldn't do that to her, run off with C.J. and get her pregnant not long after breaking it off with her.

* * *

C.J. had taken a warm bath after the day spent looking at the ranch for sale and found it relaxing. She poured in some lavender salts with her bubble bath and brought in a mug of tea. She missed her wine but being pregnant, she'd had to give that up. But the tea soothed her in a different way and after lighting some candles, she found herself liking it.

Matt had been in the kitchen cooking up some pasta, a recipe he picked up from Vince and Mama. The steamed vegetables were doing just fine and he'd packed the freezer with some of C.J.'s favorite gelato. She'd been tired after they'd returned and he'd insisted she soak in the tub for a while and he'd cook up dinner.

He knew that he couldn't let her push herself too hard being pregnant and she'd settled into it soon enough. But what he wanted her to do was settle into this whole marriage thing but she still seemed reluctant to take that plunge. He supposed it looked like the shotgun approach, a bit old fashioned for a woman to marry the father of her child to give it a name but that hadn't been it, well not entirely. He wanted to marry her because he loved her.

He knew she loved him back but sometimes wondered if it was all the hormones talking or her heart. She'd come close to marriage just like he had and

Roy had called him telling him that there were no more clues on Elizabeth's silent partner but Matt found himself not caring so much. His new company had started off very well and he and C.J. were preparing to have a baby.

She came into the room just after he got off the phone with Roy and slid her arms beyond him from behind. She'd worn her blue silken robe and had washed her hair so it hung in damp ringlets around her.

"Need help with dinner?"

He turned around to kiss her, stroking his face with his fingers afterward.

"I'm almost done…just the sauce…"

She went to go help him with it and she smelled the delicious aromas. Matt had always loved to cook as his father had employed chefs when he'd been growing up. She went to get the plates and silverware so they could eat out on the deck, while the sun set over the ocean.

They settled in there and saw the sky turn from blue to yellow near the horizon and then reddish orange while sail boats returned to shore. A soft breeze blew onshore and between that and the great food not to mention

She thought she could get through anything but she didn't know what would happen next.


	24. Chapter 24

C.J. hated the mornings. She had heard that pregnancy made a woman feel sick to her stomach and throw up sometimes most often in the morning. She had hoped that she'd avoid that particular part of it and be able to start eating for two right away.

She loved great cuisine…many different cuisines and while certain foods most notably sushi was out for now that left her plenty of other meals to enjoy. Mornings started getting rougher in the past week and she couldn't even look at one of Matt's beloved omelets or even an egg without putting her hand to her mouth and rushing to the bathroom.

Not that there was much to upchuck in the mornings…but it took her a moment and then she had to clean out her mouth, wipe her face before rejoining the rest of the world. Sometimes she'd hear a knock on the door and he'd asked if he could help but she'd just answer back that everything's fine and she'd be out of there in a moment. She didn't think that babies' fathers were all into hearing about the nitty gritty of what it meant to be pregnant.

Like having to pee on a moment's notice…more times and feeling energetic at sometimes and drained at others. Certain odors smelled stronger and certain of her favorite foods didn't taste right and she'd developed some odd cravings. Carmel sauce, an awesome flavoring to add to two scoops of Pralines and Cream Ice cream but not so much when it came to dunking in anchovies by the tins before eating them.

That just seemed so wrong and yet…it made her mouth water in a good way to remember the taste of them last night when she'd eschewed garlic popcorn leaving that to Matt while she prepared her own snack. To Matt's credit, he didn't look at her as if she'd gone crazy but joined her on the couch making sure she stayed close to him while they watched James Bond together.

In the mornings though she stuck to the hated oatmeal with some maple syrup on it and a sprinkle of berries…something healthy that she could keep down long enough for it to nourish her and the new life inside of her.

Matt walked into the kitchen after she'd walked back in to make herself some weak tea. He'd already set the kettle to boil and she went to go get her tea bag.

"You feel better?"

She looked over at him where he got ready to whip up one of his infamous omelets. As long as she didn't have to see it…so she kept her eyes off of what he did while she prepared her boring oatmeal.

"Yeah…a lot," she said, "I'm out of sorts in the morning these days."

He smiled at her rubbing her back in the way she loved before kissing her.

"I read somewhere that happens to women in your condition," he said, "It'll pass soon enough won't it?"

She tried to remember what she'd read in the one of the half dozen articles she'd read online on the subject.

"Yeah I think so…god I hope so," she said, "Though for some women it lasts the whole pregnancy."

He cracked the eggs and the sound…well she found that sipping her tea after it was done helped settle her stomach.

"C.J…if this is making you feel sick…I can…"

She shook her head.

"No…no…I'm fine Houston," she said, "I'm feeling a lot better with the tea. I just miss eating those omelets. It's just diabolical to not be able to eat them or even look at them…but I suppose it's not permanent."

"You are feeling okay to go into work today?"

She snorted.

"Hell yeah I am…Houston I'm pregnant not sick," she said, "In fact I'll be hitting my stride running at about 10."

"That's good but you've got to take it easy," he said, "Rest more…leave the heavy work to Chris and the others…"

She sighed sipping her tea again.

"Houston…I need to work…we both need all of us to do the best we can to get your new company off and running."

"It's already doing great thanks to all the work," he said, "I forgot how exciting it was to start a business from scratch. It's nice to see I still can do it."

She worked on getting her oatmeal to the point where it'd be almost edible.

"Houston…of course you can do it," she said, "You're still the same man you were back when we started Houston Enterprises…a bit older and a whole lot more good looking…not that you weren't before but…maturity suits you."

He smiled at her.

"You're growing more beautiful every day," he said, "not that you weren't always the most beautiful of women."

She chuckled at him.

"Houston…keep talking," she said, "and remember that when I start popping out of my clothes."

He sighed.

"You'll be even more beautiful then…"

She smiled at him and then the phone rang. He went to get it and noticed that it was Chris on the other end of the line.

"Houston…are you there?"

"Yes I am Chris…about to eat breakfast," he said, "What's going on?"

She paused.

"You haven't read the latest issue of the _Daily Mirror_ then?"

Matt sighed.

"No I haven't…I try not to read that rag," he said, "since the publisher's trying to come after me."

"Maybe you'd better read this issue," she said, "It's about C.J. and how she was seen going in and out of some…maternity wear stores."

Matt's eyes widened. Since when was that news even in this town…that a woman would go shopping for clothes after getting pregnant.

"What else did it say?"

Chris paused again.

"Chris…"

"Well it didn't name the father of her baby," she said, "but they posted a list of most of the men C.J.'s dated in the past five years…including Robert complete with his mug shot."

Matt closed his eyes not believing it. He couldn't believe the ruthlessness of some people but for Delilah to try to come after C.J…his best friend, his business partner, his girlfriend…and the mother of his child…those were just fighting words.

"I'll have to phone her and tell her that while I'm fair game, C.J.'s not…"

Then he heard a voice from behind him.

"I'm not…what?"

Still on the phone, he looked behind to see C.J look at him inquisitively.

* * *

Delilah got off the phone having secured more advertising for her next issue which would update the situation involving Matt, his stunning ex-fiancée' Elizabeth of course and whatever was going on with C.J. The woman had gotten herself knocked up. One of her reporters had found the tags for some of the outfits in the trashcan at C.J.'s house. She wasn't there and Delilah figured she must be shacking up in a love nest with the baby's daddy. Some secret hideaway to elude the media from finding out…most of the media but not a sharp investigative reporter like herself….no she'd find out all of the secrets. Maybe C.J. had broken off with the baby's father…maybe there was some explosive triangle…I mean look at the roster of men that were part of her romantic history. Then again, maybe she had her baby the scientific way…through a sperm bank.

Delilah knew she'd find out the truth.

"What's the meaning of this," a woman said from the doorway.

She looked up and saw Elizabeth standing there with the latest issue of her newspaper.

"It's the latest issue," Delilah said, "It's selling like hotcakes and I had people calling in with tips on who's the father of C.J.'s bun in the oven."

Elizabeth scoffed.

"I saw the poll and I'm voting sperm donor," she said, "Or maybe she visited that loser felon ex of hers, the news anchor and somehow he knocked her up in one of those con…conjugal…things."

"A conjugal visit…that's certainly possible Elizabeth," Delilah said, "We'll have to find out exactly what happened and who's responsible for impregnating her."

Elizabeth shrugged.

"It's not like it's going to be anyone classy…not with a low class woman like herself. She doesn't have my kind of breeding…she's a commoner."

Delilah paused.

"You don't suppose that he knocked her up do you?"

Elizabeth looked at her puzzled and then it dawned in her eyes. She just gave a petulant look before shaking her head.

"No that could never happen," she said, "Matt likes beautiful women of impeccable breeding…well he'll dabble with others but when it comes to being serious…men of him from society's upper echelon tend to hang out with others like them."

"But…"

Elizabeth put up one hand.

"Not one more word on the subject…it could never, ever be true…"

She walked out of the room in a huff while Delilah just shook her head.


	25. Chapter 25

C.J. stood behind Matt with her arms folded, looking at him in that way that demanded an answer. Matt sighed, turning to face her.

"It's nothing…"

She didn't like that answer much and he realized that quick.

"Houston…I'm a big girl so you can tell me who you were talking to on the phone."

He'd clicked it off as soon as she'd confronted him. She stood there; her face tilted which made her curly hair frame it in a way that made his heart skip a beat. Her eyes though more green now than hazel looked a bit wary which almost made his heart stop. He didn't like seeing that look on her face when she showed it to him. It's not that she didn't trust him, he knew it, but he'd read somewhere about how pregnancy impacted women, something about hormones so he knew enough to proceed carefully.

"It's just Chris…she called me up with some news."

That caused C.J.'s eyes to narrow and she absently tossed a strand of her hair off her shoulders.

"Okay…about what? Is it bad news?"

Matt paused not wanting her to worry…something about pregnant women and emotions…he'd been doing research online about…the subject and how much it changed women who experienced and often men too.

"What is it Houston? I might be pregnant but it's still me, C.J. I can handle anything remember that."

Oh he did, how could he ever forget? She'd saved his life more than once and even though they hadn't been able to save his company that didn't matter.

"Chris told me that Delilah came out with a spread in that rag of hers and it's about you."

She seemed surprised for an instant and then he saw that look in her eyes again. Her hands moved to her hips as she digested it.

"What'd she write about me?"

Matt paused again.

"She saw you going in and out of a couple maternity stores the other day."

Her eyes widened.

"You mean she followed me?

"Appears so…I wouldn't worry about it C.J.," he said, "I plan to have a word with her about that."

Not the right thing to say as he saw her expression change…now she just looked pissed. Her eyes flashed as she went to the refrigerator to pour herself some orange juice.

"Houston…I'll handle it," she said, "It's not up to you."

Matt didn't like the sound of that. It went against all his instincts which admittedly had heightened since he'd learned that she was expecting. He couldn't sit on his hands and not do anything.

"C.J…I don't want you doing this by yourself."

She put a hand up.

"Houston like I said, I'm a big girl," she said, "and I'll come up with the best way to deal with Delilah."

Matt felt like it was his fault…that Delilah wouldn't even be putting C.J. between his crosshairs if it weren't for his refusal to surrender to Elizabeth's blackmail and marry her.

"It's not your fault if Delilah decides to come after me to get at you."

He blinked his eyes at the woman who know him better than any other and smiled at her. Oh he knew that his best friend since childhood could handle herself just fine but he wanted her to know she didn't have to do it by herself.

"I wish she'd just direct her attention elsewhere."

C.J. finished her orange juice and looked back at him.

"I'm not worried about her finding out that I'm pregnant…are you?"

He heard a hint of defiance in her voice which he'd heard before and he shook his head.

"Not unless she tries to hurt you with it then she and that rag of hers will be in trouble."

She smiled at that.

"She can't do anything to me Houston…or us," she said, "We've got a new company off the ground and in time it's going to be a great success. As for the baby…we'll figure it out."

He didn't think there was much to figure out. They needed to get married pure and simple but he was still working on that.

"I don't know why Delilah's so loyal to Elizabeth," C.J. said, "Even for a close friend…they're such different personalities."

Matt thought, almost the opposite. Delilah certainly seemed more vivacious whereas Elizabeth seemed more introspective and reserved.

The phone rang just then and C.J. went to answer her cell which was sitting on the counter.

"Hello…who is this?"

"You know it's me…Delilah…I'm working on a follow up to this week's article about your social life."

C.J. gripped the phone.

"My…what?"

"You heard me," Delilah continued, "I know that you went into that maternity store because you needed to pick up some items…and not for a friend."

C.J. sighed.

"I'm really too busy to discuss my personal life with you," she said, "As to that article you just published, I'll be responding to it. My life isn't your business and I don't think your readership is really all that interested in it."

Delilah chuckled.

"On the contrary…this issue is selling out…in part because of the piece on the mayor's secret lingerie collection but your…friend and business partner Matt Houston is a rather colorful figure in town and rather good looking…"

C.J. wanted to amend great looking but she just listened incredulously to Delilah's spiel.

"Since everyone who's a reader wants to know about him, by extension they want to know about the people in his circle…especially you."

C.J. didn't get that at all.

"Why me…?"

Delilah chuckled again.

"Because no one can figure out how you can be his so-called best friend…his girl Friday…"

"Excuse me? I'm not anyone's girl Friday. I'm his business partner."

Delilah continued onward.

"Yeah whatever…anyway any red blooded woman, business partner or not would have jumped his bones by now and yet…you're just friends. That's just hard to believe unless…well you're not into guys."

C.J. almost laughed.

"You mean you think…"

"No…you couldn't be…else why would you have nearly hitched up with that homicidal anchorman? You know the one who killed to get ahead."

C.J. paused. She didn't care whether anyone thought she liked men or women better…or that she sometimes fell for the wrong man…that just made her human. But this idea that thousands of readers really gave a damn what she did in her private life…she had a hard time wrapping her head around that but she knew she didn't like it.

"Look my life is my life…I advise you to turn your attention and that of your readers elsewhere."

Delilah just paused one second.

"You can't be serious…I just raised my advertising rates three cents an inch based on the early returns on this issue…You don't like the attention, you're just going to have to deal."

Matt saw C.J. growing a bit irate and knew if Delilah saw it, she might just back off a bit.

"I'm not the one that's going to have to deal if you publish anything that's libelous…about either Houston or me."

Delilah sucked in her breath.

"Is that a threat?"

"No it's a statement of intent," C.J. said, "and a promise."

She clicked the phone off after that not interested in hearing Delilah's response. Really the woman needed to get a life instead of focusing on hers.

Matt looked at her.

"Remind me not to go up against you," he said, before sliding his arms around and pulling her close to him.

"I'll do that…now what about today?"

He kissed her on the mouth in response and after smoothing her hair back smiled at her.

"Why don't we go take a look at that spread again…."

* * *

Delilah looked over at Elizabeth.

"I know Robert Tyler's got to be the father," she said, "We could search the prison records again…but I remember seeing that she visited him about two months ago."

Elizabeth looked up surprised.

"Really…I thought she'd have kicked him to the curb for what he did."

Delilah shrugged.

"Well maybe she had second thoughts."

Elizabeth sighed.

"Maybe she hooked up with my fiancé."

Delilah scoffed at that.

"No you're right…she's too common for the likes of him," she said, "Matt likes his ladies with class, style…and money. Makes it easier to do a pre-nup don't you think?"

Elizabeth frowned.

"I don't know…he didn't want one with me even though C.J…tried to get him to sign one. I thought it was because she was his attorney but she was just trying to block the wedding. Not that she succeeded."

Delilah heard the defensiveness in her friend's voice.

"Oh Matt wants you…I know it and after I publish these series of articles in the _Daily Mirror_, he'll see that."

Elizabeth started pacing.

"I don't think so…after all he sacrificed his company to avoid getting back with me," she said, "If it weren't for my silent partners…"

Delilah furrowed her brows.

"Who are they anyway?"

Elizabeth grew pensive.

"I can't tell you," she said, "I promised…it's too soon and Matt's…my company is still struggling. It's bad enough that almost every employee quit in protest."

Delilah shrugged.

"It's a tough job market…you'll find others."

"I hope so," Elizabeth said, "I know he…and that witch think I'll sink the company fast but I want to prove them wrong. I need your help."

Delilah smiled.

"I'm doing that Lizzie with my newspaper and just wait until you see what dominates the headlines next…"


	26. Chapter 26

C.J. sat in the coffee shop with Chris where they both headed after they finished a major startup project back at their new headquarters. She had to stick to herbal tea instead of a latte while Chris doubled her espresso to smooth out her rough edges from having to deal with a ton of paperwork. But she didn't lose a step and cut right to the chase to an old and familiar topic.

"So why aren't you two hitched already?"

C.J. just leaned back in her chair and looked at her.

"Excuse me…you're going to bring that up again?"

Chris looked at her coolly over her espresso.

"Yeah…I'm going to ask," she said, "Everyone else just antes up money in the pot for the big wager."

C.J. narrowed her eyes.

"Wager?"

She wondered if she was going to like the sound of it.

"What wager?"

Chris smiled.

"The one going on in the office about whether you two are going to tie the knot sometime within this decade."

C.J. felt herself bristling. She wondered why the office had become so caught up in what was going on between the two of them. Of course, there obviously had been something given her current condition but then they hadn't been hiding it either. How she and Matt handled it wasn't any of their business. Still, she knew that Chris cared about the both of them as immensely, as if they were family. They were family to the former farm girl from the Midwest who'd left home to make her dreams along the way and like most people, saw them change into something much different.

"C.J…it's no big deal…you know how corporate officers are like bull pens…"

That might be true but she still felt exposed…there were still parts of being pregnant that still felt so new to her. Not to mention her relationship with the man who'd been her best friend forever and now…her lover and the father of her baby.

"I know it isn't to them but it is to me and to Houston," she said, "We're both trying to figure out what to do with the changes and this whole vendetta that Elizabeth has going against Houston doesn't make it easier."

Chris made a face.

"God that witch…and that crazy friend of hers," she said, "the one who owns the gossip rag…they both just need to move on with their lives."

C.J. couldn't argue with that but damn, she knew that Elizabeth believed that she and Matt belonged together and wanted it so badly, she'd blackmailed him with his company. When he'd refused to cave, she'd moved in to take it away from him thinking it'd destroy him or at least get him to reconsider.

She didn't do it alone but they still had no idea who the silent partner, the individual or cartel of them pulling strings behind the scenes, just who or what they might be. Someone who might have a grudge against Matt or her and the means to do something about it.

"It doesn't matter with the new company now," she said, "Houston's never going to surrender to treats or blackmail…but she seems more determined than ever."

Chris snorted.

"I read in the trade sheets that Houston Enterprises stock is falling like a rock so how good can she or her partners be at keeping it afloat let alone a success?"

"Maybe that's part of the plan…to have the company fail until it's driven into bankruptcy but then that wouldn't make any sense would it? Not if she sunk some of her own capital into it."

Chris frowned.

"Wasn't all her millions tied in with organized crime…or terrorism?"

C.J. sighed.

"Some of her family members yes…but no one could ever prove she was tied to it and she almost died for it."

Chris nodded.

"Yeah…that's what triggered Matt's need to save her in the first place," she said, "Then of course he thought he had to marry her."

"He wanted to marry her Chris…Houston believed he was in love with her and she was his soul mate…and all that. Maybe they would have married if she hadn't been so scared of his life."

"You mean his investigative agency…"

"Same thing…what most people don't realize is his investigative work is his life," C.J. said, "It all goes back to his kidnapping as a little boy. He never wanted anyone to live with that feeling of helplessness and terror that he did most of his life."

Until they'd finally caught up with the "Nightmare Man" as Matt called him. He hadn't even realized how consumed his own life had been by a man who'd remained in the shadows of it until last year when he'd finally faced those demons. His romance with Elizabeth came not long after that episode and perhaps she'd met some innate need he'd had.

But at any rate, it hadn't lasted.

"But you share that too don't you?"

C.J. had thought about that a lot especially when she thought he might walk away from it after marrying Elizabeth until he tried to reassure her otherwise.

"Yeah I guess I do…I know what it's like to lose someone I love to violence…"

Meaning her father who'd been a prominent federal prosecutor and had died in a car bombing while prosecuting a high ranking capo in the Mafia. That had led her to go live in Texas as a little girl before she met Matt.

"So when you have this baby, will he still be as involved in his cases?"

C.J sipped her tea thoughtfully.

"I don't know…."

She couldn't answer that question though she knew what she wanted the answer to be. But she knew how powerfully driven Matt was to solve the cases that came his way. A pit bull had nothing on him when it came to grabbing hold of something hard until he'd been done with it. It made him the most in demand PI in all of Southern California but what would it mean now that he was going to be a father?

Oh, in a matter of months since they'd…no need to think too much about that. Even as tight as they were, they had so much still to learn about each other.

* * *

Matt looked over at Elizabeth who'd shown up at the restaurant where he'd been picking up some Italian cuisine for Roy and him while they did a stakeout of a nearby jewelry store. They were hired to keep an eye to see how some prized jewels had managed to walk out of the store without anyone knowing…much to the horror of the owner.

It'd been pretty quiet though with the two of them talking about baseball scores and he thinking about C.J. who'd been working on a major project with Chris.

He'd talked her into doing it because of her legal skills but truthfully at least part of it was to keep her from working too damn hard. Yeah, she'd told him that just because she'd gotten pregnant didn't make her weaker but he still fussed over her making sure she ate when she wasn't tossing her cookies in the mornings and that she got plenty of rest.

Elizabeth glided into the store while he'd been waiting for the order to be finished. She smiled at Matt as if they were old friends. Not like she'd just taken his company away.

"Oh Matlock, you're looking very good….of course not as good as when we were together but still good enough."

He looked at her warily. It wasn't her that worried him so much but her silent partner. He still had no idea who he was dealing with here. The man or woman left no trail behind.

"Hello Elizabeth…."

She looked disappointed.

"That's the best you can manage?"

He sighed.

"Under the circumstances, anything else would seem inappropriate don't you think?"

She tilted her face.

"I didn't do it to hurt you," she said, "You do realize that don't you…it's just that I love you so much and when you walked away from me…"

He shook his head.

"We both walked away from each other and for good reason…we're just two very different people and it never would have worked. Best to have parted as friends…"

Only it hadn't been enough for her and she hadn't been all that friendly… She pursed her lips.

"So how's your….assistant? Being in the family way…"

Matt wondered what she was getting at now.

"I mean I heard about the visit she made to that murderous ex of hers Robert Tyler," she said, "You don't suppose…"

He tried not to act surprised, not wanting to give her any edge.

"I'd heard about conjugal visits but how sordid can you get," she continued, "not that C.J. doesn't have her rough edges from her lack of breeding but…"

And that's when they heard an explosion from outside that shook the building. Matt grabbed Elizabeth and pulled her to the side against the wall as they heard alarms starting to go off.


	27. Chapter 27

Matt shielded Elizabeth in response to the sudden explosion. They heard the chorus of car alarms going off outside the building. He released her and then grabbed his gun to move towards the front doorway of the restaurant.

People scurried around outside on the sidewalk and he saw a smoldering hunk of metal parked underneath a good sized palm tree that now looked like a roman candle. He grabbed his phone to call 911 and talked to the dispatcher.

"It looks like it might have been a car bomb," he said, "What's left of it is underneath the burning tree."

Then he narrowed his eyes.

"Wait a minute…"

It dawned on him that he was staring at what was left of his own car. The red convertible Mercedes which he tooled around town on that could corner like a dream was just a charred relic of its former self.

"What the…?"

He didn't approach it because if it could still be booby-trapped depending who on his laundry list of enemies was responsible.

"Matt what happened?"

Elizabeth had followed him outside wringing her hands obviously traumatized by what happened. Scratch one off his list perhaps? No, his ex-fiancée might have tried to blackmail him into marriage but surely she wouldn't try to blow up his car.

"You were supposed to be inside of it weren't you? Oh my god…Matt if anything had happened to you I don't know what I'd do…I'd just die inside you know…"

Matt's attention was focused on his car. He had some wonderful memories spent inside of it as well, none really with the woman standing next to him.

He felt her hands digging into his arm and her cologne shroud him like a thick cloud.

"Elizabeth…"

"Oh Matt, it's events like this that make it clear what really matters…and you…me we matter and we're meant to be together forever and ever so…"

Matt heard the sirens in the distance and knew the police would be arriving. He saw some squad cars running code three, some fire trucks and an ambulance.

"Oh Matt why would someone try to kill you?"

Why not, he thought. Just another typical day in his life…not that his life was threatened every day but it wasn't all that rare really.

"Elizabeth, it could be the engine catching on fire."

Not that he really believed that seeing how far the shrapnel from his car littered Sunset Blvd but he didn't want her any more panicked than she was acting right now. Seriously, how long would she had lasted married to him if she fell apart into hysterics at the sight of a crisis? The woman he wanted to share his life had to be made out of tougher stuff than that. Speaking of which…

He reached for his phone.

"Excuse me…"

C.J. didn't pick up her phone and he remembered that she was out with Chris doing some errands. Damn he was so glad she hadn't been here to see this or that they hadn't been in his car. He flashed back to that case they worked where she'd nearly been blown up by an extortionist who planted a bomb in her car. No, don't think about that so he remembered something else about that case which was how sexy she looked in a bikini instead.

The police officers walked up to him including a plain clothed detective he knew as Randy. He'd worked narcotics for several years before switching to special crimes which included anything that might be linked to terrorists.

Oh and he and C.J. had been an item for about six months when he'd been working narc. Randy reached his hand out.

"Matt Houston…I see you've been out making friends again."

"I was getting some food in that restaurant…there and all of a sudden, there was a loud explosion outside."

Randy digested that.

"You have any idea who might have done it," he said, "because the debris field is a bit wide for an engine fire."

Matt rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know that…no I don't have any idea at the moment," he said, "I'll have to go back to the office and cross check this bombing against my master list."

"Oh yeah, you once pissed off Marquis Duval," Randy said, "though I think he'd just settle for blowing up Houston Enterprises."

Matt doubted it was him or any of his followers.

"No…they're all locked up and I heard he found God, turning a new leaf and all that," he said, "Like I said, got to go some intelligence checking. Just got my new system set up at the new place."

Randy nodded.

"Oh yeah…C.J. told me about that," he said, "Someone took over your company….that woman you almost married right?"

Matt nodded.

"Guess a woman scorned and all that."

"It was mutual and she was right here with me."

Randy arched his brows.

"That sounds…coincidental."

Matt sighed.

"Look why don't you fellows work the case and get back to me when you find something okay?"

"Okay but you know we'll need your help on this one."

Matt knew that but he just wanted to get out of here and find C.J.

"So your better half, where is she anyway?"

Matt wondered if Randy still had designs on her. He got his hackles up a bit even though he knew it silly.

"Busy…"

"Damn she's a hot one isn't she?"

Randy probably didn't know the half of it but Matt didn't want to hear about it second hand not when he'd come closer to it than that.

"I shouldn't have been such a jerk with her," Randy said, "Suppose she might want to take me back?"

Matt frowned.

"I doubt it…because we got together."

Randy looked incredulous, stunned nearly into silence.

"You…her…really?"

Matt smiled.

"Yes really…."

Then he looked past Randy and saw her walking towards him, a look of concern on her face. Chris followed behind her. C.J. brightened when she saw the cop.

"Randy…"

"C.J…"

They embraced each other then C.J. put a hand on her hip.

"Houston…what the hell happened to your car?"

"You got my message?"

She looked confused.

"No…Chris and I were down the street at the coffee place and we heard a big explosion. We slipped past the perimeter cops."

"I'm fine…the car isn't but I'm okay."

"Prove it…"

He kissed her softly on the mouth after putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I will…later."

She smiled and then turned to look at the car which had been put out by the firefighters. Her face turned solemn.

"Who would do this Houston? Then again maybe a better question would be who wouldn't do it."

"C.J…"

She nodded.

"I'm just glad nothing happened to you so I won't have to kick your ass."

"I'm just glad you weren't here," he said, "if anything happened to you or the baby…"

Randy definitely heard that last part.

"Baby? Damn you don't waste anytime do you?"

Both Matt and C.J. looked at him and Randy smiled back.

"I'm happy for the two of you," he said, "So when's the wedding?"

Ouch.

C.J. and Matt just looked away from him.

"We're still working on that."

"Well don't take too long," Randy said, "Don't want to wind up proposing between labor pains."

He walked away shaking his head. C.J. arched a brow at him.

"That was smooth…"

Elizabeth walked up towards them.

"Oh god…C.J…he…I…we both nearly died," she said, "but he protected me with his own body. I knew that he was still in love with me."

C.J. cleared her throat.

"Okay…look I got to head back to the office," she said, "I'll see you later Houston…"

He slid his arms around her waist and drew her closer for another…longer kiss this time.

"I'll be on my way there too when I'm done here…"

* * *

C.J. walked away from him towards her car with Chris but waiting there was Delilah, note pad in her hand and a gleam in her eyes.

"Hi there…I'm here to interview you about the father of your baby…"


	28. Chapter 28

"I don't think she likes me very much."

Matt thought his ex-fiancée had a grasp of the obvious as he watched the firefighters drench the last embers of his burnt car.

"Can you blame her? She owned half of Houston Enterprises and it's one thing to try to blackmail me over it."

She widened her eyes.

"Blackmail? That's a harsh word don't you think?"

Matt thought it damn fortunate for Elizabeth that C.J. was pregnant. He couldn't be absolutely sure his best friend turned lover wouldn't dropkick her if she had the chance. Even if hormones pushed her in that direction, C.J. had been protective of the new life growing inside of her.

"Blackmail's exactly what it is darling and it's mighty pathetic you'd have to resort that to get me to marry you but it's not working is it?"

She folded her arms.

"Oh Matt…what glorious times we shared together…if it hadn't been for _her_…I know surrendering to our mutual passions in her bed wasn't the most sensitive of all decisions but we just couldn't contain ourselves any longer and…"

He put his hand up not wanting to hear any more details. Yeah, it had been good between them in that way…but what could he say? He loved getting down and dirty with beautiful women, quite a few of them and while he'd thought he'd loved her…the truth was the chaos of the past year had thrown him too quickly into her arms. That and that thing he had for women that he rescued.

"Enough Elizabeth…it's over between us and you have my corporation. You'd best spend your time making sure you don't sink it into the ground by the next fiscal quarter okay? For your own good…and that of your so-called silent partner."

She bristled at that.

"I do have a partner in case you're implying otherwise. Someone who knows all about you and…her…in your past before I even met you."

Since he hadn't really known her that long, that bit of information didn't help.

"That doesn't narrow it down all that much does it?"

"It's not meant to Matt…I want you to be confused and wondering, always looking over your shoulder for him…or her…or even them. I want you to squirm until you remember how good it was between the two of us."

Matt thought she was taking this thing a bit too far. A firefighter walked up to him.

"It's out but it's bad as it looks…a total loss," he said, "We'll fill out a report for your insurance company."

"What caused it?"

The firefighter looked solemn.

"It's not an engine fire for sure," he said, "We're bringing in an arson team because it looks suspicious."

Elizabeth sighed.

"Matt…who would do such a thing? Who would hurt you like that through torching one of your beloved cars?"

He didn't know, couldn't begin to guess but wasn't going to speculate in front of her. He thanked the firefighter who nodded and left them.

"Really Matt…this is just so…diabolical…," she said, "I mean you're being an absolute jerk to me but still…it's so hard to believe."

He scratched the back of his neck wanting to get out of here.

"Do you think it's the same guy who crashed our wedding?"

Matt shook his head.

"No…he's locked up. I'm going to find out after I got the report. In the meantime, I've got to get to the office."

She smiled.

"Me too…and despite what you might think…or have heard, your company's in good hands."

"Glad to hear it…after all it's not my concern anymore," he said, "C.J. and I are picking up a lot of our former clients."

Her mouth thinned into a line.

"Good…All I want is the best for you Matt…you'll see with time that we're meant to be."

She walked away and Matt just shook his head before calling his uncle to pick him up and take him back to the office. He had to figure out who had blown up one of his favorite cars and why.

* * *

C.J. looked at Delilah wanting to do a roundhouse and knock her flat on her ass. But she remembered, thou shall not engage in kickboxing while expecting.

"I don't have time to talk to you so I think you should just move along."

Delilah smirked.

"How did you do it anyway?"

Now C.J. felt lost on top of being annoyed.

"Do what?"

"Get knocked up inside maximum security prison."

C.J. put a hand on her hip.

"Say what?"

Delilah's smile widened and she just looked like a harpy.

"You went and visited him didn't you? That anchor who got locked up forever after murdering his accomplice in a grand scheme to defraud the American public."

"Excuse me…"

But Delilah clearly had just gotten started.

"Your lover…you too were photographed together many times. I found some photos of you in the _Daily Mirror'_s morgue. Quite the scandal when he turned out to be a psychopathic killer…"

To say the least but C.J. had weathered that situation well. No, testifying against Robert at a prelim hearing hadn't been her favorite activity but it helped get him in prison.

"You denounced him publicly but in private…you went to visit him and now you're pregnant."

C.J. had some problems connecting the two. Delilah just stared at her.

"Are you on something?"

The publisher shook her head.

"No…not at all," she said, "It's just that you're pregnant with his baby and I'm about to go to ask for a jailhouse interview with him to get his side of the story."

C.J. felt shocked at the allegation but didn't want Delilah to see it. She shrugged.

"Whatever…but my baby's father is none of your business," she said, "but it's not Robert's."

Delilah snickered.

"So you say…but we shall see."

C.J. supposed that she would but she had to head back to the office.

"So how did you do it? Did you do it naturally or get him to secure a…sample?"

C.J. just stared at her.

"What…and where do you come up with this crap?"

Delilah beamed.

"I have my sources which I can't reveal."

Bad sources, C.J. thought because she knew damn well who fathered her baby and very likely, when. And where. Just not which time or position…but why was she breaking it down into pieces anyway?

"Whatever…I got to go," she said, "You do what you have to do with Robert while I head back to work…but if you publish anything saying that he's the father…I'll sue your ass and your paper for libel…and by the end of the day I'll own both."

Delilah's mouth dropped.

"What…?"

"I'll keep the paper not the other…excuse me."

She walked away from the witch feeling satisfied with herself hoping to hear the last from her for at least a while. Her feet hurt, she had to hit the john…again and she had a ton of work to do.


	29. Chapter 29

Chris just shook her head.

"The nerve of that crazy woman…to even insinuate that you'd engage in some bizarre conjugal visit with a psychopath."

C.J. shrugged, then picked up her bottled water to drink, doing what her baby doctor told her to do. Some of the instructions were easier to follow than others but she wanted her baby to be healthy. Lowering her stress level…that might be a bit tougher. Maybe taking out Delilah with a few well-coordinated kicks would do wonders there. But then having Matt bail her pregnant ass out of jail…that would probably not make her doctor too happy.

"She's just desperate and she's helping Elizabeth with her plan," C.J. mused, "but we need to find out that silent partner who's pulling the strings. Lizzie just doesn't have enough going on upstairs to pull this off by herself."

"I don't think so either," Chris said, "I mean remember that bachelor party?"

God who could forget that episode? A harbinger of things to come when it came to the engagement of that week. It had been a little longer than a week or so right? Whirlwind romance hadn't begun to describe it. But then the Titanic had only sailed a few days before it sunk like a rock.

"She also made a killing in circulation on Houston's latest spread. I'll never figure out why Angelenos love reading about him so much."

"He's a hunk of course. Handsome, sexy, adventurous and very rich…what's not to like?"

C.J. smiled.

"I'm not arguing with you," She said, "I kind of enjoy having him around."

Chris smirked.

"About time you two got it on," she said, "Makes life in the office a lot easier without all that…tension."

C.J. arched a brow.

"What?"

Chris folded her arms.

"You know what I mean and from what I heard, lot worse when Pam worked here," she said, "In fact, she warned me all about it not that I'd pass up the salary and bennies."

Pam had teased her while employed at Houston Enterprises and it hadn't been easy because Pam had freaked out when she saw Matt leave the office all fired up and toting his granddaddy's shotgun to go after that deranged billionaire turned modern day Jack the Ripper.

Or the time she'd been at the office and saw Matt coming to on the couch as if on a bender instead of somewhere in the Bahamas looking at a spa resort with C.J.

Pam had expressed her concern to Chris that Matt might have some strange behavior until she fully learned about his investigative hobby turned profession.

"She used to tell me that if you two knocked boots, life would be a lot easier at the office."

C.J. just opened her mouth to say something and then thought better.

"I narrowly missed on the betting pool by the way…"

_Betting pool?_

"Only because I thought for sure when you were on the run together…"

Oh that…yeah for a moment C.J. thought something might happen between the two of them too…maybe in Hawaii after they sent the rest of their ragtag crew back to L.A. But Matt had been like business as usual once he'd gotten his life back.

Then Robert had breezed back into her life and…no need to go there again.

"Well at least you're together now, that's what counts…so when's the wedding?"

C.J. shook her head.

"We've not gotten that far and I don't really want to discuss why."

Chris nodded.

"Got you…you'll do it when the time is right."

C.J. just sighed, really not wanting to get into it right now. Matt and she were still working on the new business and adjusting to just living together. She loved the arrangement and didn't want to rock the boat.

* * *

Matt looked at Roy who had settled next to him after they'd picked up the new car from his collection. It was a Porsche that cornered like a dream…very useful in his line of work.

"You better hold onto this car a while longer," Roy said, "It's a beauty."

Matt just focused on the road.

"Might want to think of getting one with a car seat."

Matt smiled at that. He'd always been a guy who liked his muscle cars, sleek and mean and very fast. But with a baby he knew he'd need something more practical.

"I'll find one."

"I know you will even without Slim's help," he said, "I was a Company man to the marrow when Will was born. I didn't change my life like I should…left so much of it up to Flo."

Matt's aunt had died a few years ago believing her only child was dead. He couldn't imagine what that must be like.

"I'm going to raise my child…we're both going to raise him or her together…and the others as they come along."

A hint of a smile on his uncle's face.

"Planning ahead?"

Matt looked ahead on the road.

"She and I were both only children…we both want our own kids to have each other."

Matt had Will who'd been like a brother to him but C.J. faced the loss of her own parents alone. Though she'd later gotten very close with Matt's family.

"Makes sense…you can fill a household with them."

Matt turned onto a main thoroughfare.

"That's the plan. Underneath it all I think I always wanted to be a family man."

Roy shook his head, maybe because he'd known that all along. Just like he knew that Matt and C.J. had always shared something special, more so than perhaps either realized.

"You looking for a bigger house?"

Matt nodded.

"Some ranchland like we both knew when we grew up. We want our kids to enjoy the great outdoors…a lot of space…clean air and plenty of critters."

"Sounds like a plan. And going back to your roots isn't a bad thing."

Matt knew that his way of growing up had mattered a lot to him and C.J. and that city life had never really suited either one of them.

"I know…I wish my daddy had known he was going to be a grandfather."

"Oh he does…up somewhere and he's proud as punch that his son finally got it right…"

Matt had to smile at that because he supposed his father had wanted him to hook up with his best friend.

They drove the rest of the way to the office and after parking his latest pride and joy, they took the elevator up to the office suite. Matt picked up some papers to sign from the secretaries and then headed to pour himself a Scotch to take to the sofa where C.J. sat reading some documents.

"Hey there….miss me?"

She turned towards him and she kissed him softly on the mouth.

"You feeling okay?"

She tilted her face giving him a look.

"Feeling great, how about you? I'm not the one who saw my car go up in smoke."

"It was tough but there's ways you can soften that blow"

He did that waggling thing with his brows and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Houston…that'll have to wait. I've got some intellectual property papers to sign and…"

He interrupted her list of things to do with another kiss, this one lasting even longer.

"Why don't we cut this day short and head on home…maybe pick up some pizza on the way okay?"

She looked tempted but she looked down at her work.

"Maybe in a little bit…I'm not putting you off, we just still got paperwork to fill out."

He sighed a bit too dramatically but left her to finish her work just as the elevator door chimed to announce an arrival.


	30. Chapter 30

She walked into the room and C.J. did a double take. No, this couldn't be happening. Life didn't just get more complicated.

The lithe brunette dressed to the nines scoured the penthouse suite and arched her brows.

"It looks just like the other one."

Pam cast her a critical glance.

"Who are you and do you have an appointment?"

The woman just looked down at her, scathingly.

"Who the hell are you…oh yes, you're that miserable receptionist Pam isn't it?"

Chris folded her arms.

"I'm not her…my name is Chris."

The woman waved a hand.

"Whatever…where is he anyway…where has he been hiding?"

C.J. groaned as Chris looked at the diva confused.

"You mean Matt Houston?"

The woman sniffed impatiently.

"I mean Mi Amore…who sometimes goes by that name."

Chris shot C.J. a look and she decided it was time to answer.

"Her name's Serena Gambacci…Houston used to go out with her years ago."

Chris nodded.

"Yeah I remember now. Pam left some notecards on her. She's…"

"Rather volatile," C.J. finished, "and Houston solved her father's murder a couple years ago. She hasn't been seen since…until now."

Serena just cast C.J. a condescending look.

"And you're…his assistant…"

"Associate and business partner…"

Serena sniffed.

"Whatever…where is he anyway? I need to speak with him."

Matt had gone to fetch her some of her favorite cupcakes…custom made with rich dark chocolate and little sprinkles. She'd had a craving for them all day.

"He's out and it'll be a while until he returns."

Serena didn't look moved.

"I need to speak with him at once. I read the article in that horrible little newspaper about him and his company."

Oh that. C.J. would have figured as much except she didn't know whether or not Serena read anything except for papers she had to sign. She'd wound up with all her father's billions and had occasionally hit the gossip columns with her exploits with various playboys in Europe.

Not that C.J. paid much attention to that.

"I told you he's out of the office."

"I heard you but it's very important and I don't need you to stop me from seeing mi amore."

Serena had to know that ship had sailed already but didn't act like it. Matt hadn't seen that much into her…except that one morning she and Slim had gotten off the helicopter and found Matt buck naked in the spa except for his worn hat. Nothing unusual about that except that this time Serena had been about to leave him.

She'd wondered if the sex could really be that great with a high maintenance spoiled brat like Serena but then there was no figuring men sometimes.

"You can leave a message with Chris and he'll get back to you…when he has the time. He's awfully busy. You know starting up a new company can be quite time consuming."

Serena waved her hand again.

"Oh I don't fret myself with minor details. I have hired help for all that. I know that his witch of an ex-fiancée has stolen his company away from him."

Oh, news traveled fast indeed if it'd made its way to her.

"I wish I could tear her apart myself but I believe she will fail herself. She's quite weak looking in all the photos of them together."

"She took over Houston's company when he wouldn't marry her."

Serena sniffed.

"Then she is gutter trash," she said, "How tacky can you get? Matlock would never fall for that. There's only been one woman who captivate him so."

C.J.'s mouth quirked.

"And who's that?"

Serena pursed her lips.

"Why me of course," she said, "What happened between us in Paris…Milan…was so powerful, so right."

It'd only been a couple of kisses, according to Matt. But that was before the time they hooked up when he worked on her father's murder case.

"Of course."

C.J. saw Chris shaking her head in disbelief.

"And what about you," Serena said, "To work so close to such a virile man like him and not be able to enjoy it…it must be quite difficult."

C.J. shrugged.

"It has its moments."

"I….well there's plenty of commoners for a woman like yourself."

C.J. just smiled not wanting to get into it with her. Just wanting to get her out of the office as soon as possible before any crystal got broken.

* * *

Matt ran into Elizabeth who must be following him at this rate. He had just purchased cupcakes for C.J. who just had to have them. He just had to make sure she was happy and well fed. Elizabeth looked to be buying a crème pie and glanced over at him by the counter.

"Matlock…how good to see you."

"Elizabeth."

"I wanted to tell you the good news that the company's turning itself around."

He looked over at her.

"Is that because of your partner?"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You know I'm not going to talk about him…or her."

He figured as much but he had to try. Not that he'd ever get his company back but he wanted to know who'd targeted him and C.J. using Elizabeth as a means to that end.

"So why don't we talk about something else instead? Like will you go with me to the medallion ball next week?"

He just looked at her.

"What?"

She stepped closer.

"You heard me…I need a date and it's the social event of the season."

He shook his head.

"I won't take you…I told you that the bridge sailed already," he said, "Besides I'm taking C.J."

She blanched.

"You can't be serious. Come on Matlock, she can never give you what I can."

He sighed.

"Elizabeth I'm not marrying you and I meant it," he said, "You threatened my company and I didn't bend and now you own it. So why don't you just drop it?"

Her lips quivered.

"Matlock…when a love is as great as ours…it can't be denied….she…she can't give you that like I can."

He shook his head again.

"You need to understand that I'm not interested…."

"But you shielded me with your body during the explosion…"

"I'd do that for anyone Elizabeth," he said, "to protect them. It's not personal."

She cast her eyes away.

"Oh how can you say that? I know that what I did…it must have hurt but I only said those things and did them because I really love you."

When she spoke like this he wondered if she were maybe just one step up from Erin the nurse. But no, she just had to be upset.

"You'd better think about it Matlock…about taking me to the medallion ball," she said, "C.J. can get her own date and besides…Delilah told me all about her and that murderous anchor."

Meaning Robert Tyler….who'd broken his best friend's heart.

"Not to mention him siring her unborn baby…from the conjugal visit."

_What the hell?!_

"Elizabeth…where did you here that?"

She brightened.

"Oh it's going to be all over the newspaper when it's published. The entire truth about your partner and the man who committed all those atrocious acts."

Matt just stared at her unable to believe how far she was willing to go.


	31. Chapter 31

Matt couldn't believe the woman in front of him.

"You're going to publish what?"

Elizabeth smiled.

"It won't be me of course. I don't own that rag. That's Delilah's baby."

"I know…and if she publishes that story about C.J., I'd sue her but I know C.J.'s going to want to enjoy doing that."

Elizabeth shrugged.

"She can try but if it's the truth it's not libel is it?"

Matt tried to keep a straight face.

"How do you know it's the truth?"

She folded her arms at him.

"Matt…you're not stupid. You know that she had a thing for that murderous psychopath and she visited him in prison…once. Now she's pregnant. You do the math."

Math had never been his strongest point but seriously he didn't need much to figure out when C.J. had gotten herself knocked up because he'd been there with her. But she didn't want her private life splashed all over the tabloids.

"Robert Tyler's not the father of her baby. She'd have nothing to do with him."

Elizabeth's eyes flashed.

"How well do you even know your associate? She almost married the guy for goodness sake."

"Almost doesn't mean much Elizabeth when it comes to marrying. You should know that."

He saw the twinge of hurt in her eyes swallowed up by her anger.

"How could you be so mean Matlock? All I'm doing is trying to show you how happy we'd be if you'd just give us a chance."

He gritted his teeth.

"Trying to blackmail me to the altar is not giving us a chance," he said, "That ship sailed…don't you know that?"

She hesitated and he wondered if she did. But whatever she believed, she still was wrong about Robert Tyler and if Delilah published that article…

"That article is going into print later today…unless you decide to drop this charade of yours and marry me."

He looked at her in shock. She truly seemed serious about it.

"Like I said, you publish that article and you and Delilah will be sued for libel."

"Why Matlock you know it's the truth?"

He sighed.

"Because it's not," he said, "Robert Tyler didn't do anything with C.J. But I did."

Elizabeth's mouth fell open in either disbelief or shock. He couldn't tell which.

"You can't be serious…you….her?"

He smiled at her.

"I am…I'm that baby's father."

Thump, as a woman's body hit the floor.

* * *

C.J. just didn't want to deal with Serena's tantrum right now. She wanted her cupcakes that she'd been craving.

"Get out…now before I throw you out."

Serena folded her arms again.

"Make me…you puny little girl."

Chris and C.J. looked at each other. But seriously neither of them wanted to deal with this petulant spoiled brat. Really Serena needed to go out and get a job or at least a new hobby to keep her busy. C.J. stepped forward but Chris stopped her.

"You shouldn't be doing kickboxing in your condition."

C.J. narrowed her eyes.

"I can handle it…and her."

Chris shook her head putting her foot down.

"Let me handle it. I've picked up a few moves just by watching you two."

Serena just looked at her as Chris approached.

"You won't touch me…Matlock would fire you and put you on the street if you so much as touched a hair on my head."

Chris's lips curved into a grin with purpose.

"We'll just see about that won't we? C.J. and I both have work to do and you really need to leave now."

Serena shook her head.

"I need to see my lover…we came together so passionately right here in this suite…"

"It's not the same one Serena," Chris said, "You need to check your address."

The heiress shrugged.

"Same difference…that sofa over there…was where we made mad passionate love," she said, "and that hot tub…"

C.J. felt nauseous in the afternoon.

"We frolicked in afterward."

Chris looked sick too.

"I think I'm going to hurl…"

Serena looked at her with such distaste.

"What are you even doing here," she said, "You were such a quiet little mouse back then."

"That wasn't me that was Pam."

"Whatever…"

Now Pam looked like she wanted to smack the smirk off of Serena's face. C.J. knew the feeling.

"Serena…we really don't want to hear the gory details of your blink and you'll miss it time with Houston…we've got work to do."

Serena scoffed.

"It can wait…I need to talk to him now," she said, "I think someone is trying to harm him. Taking his company away was only the first step of a dastardly plan."

C.J. felt skepticism.

"Serena…his ex-fiancée took his company away because he wouldn't marry her."

"It goes beyond what an inconsequential associate like you could understand," Serena said, "This gutter trash has a partner in the wings."

C.J. wondered if Serena knew more than that. She had to proceed carefully with the volatile vixen.

"So you say…personally I don't think Elizabeth has enough imagination to do this by herself…Houston would be very appreciative if you had any ideas who might be involved."

Serena chuckled.

"I have a few…for his ears only if he goes out with me tonight."

Uh oh, C.J. didn't like the sound of that much but if it were the only way…she'd have to suck it up.

"You'll have to run that past him."

"Oh…I will…"

* * *

Elizabeth got off the floor in a minute but still looked incredulous.

"No way Matlock…would you ever sire a child with that commoner…"

He rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's not your business," he said, "I'm telling you so that if you dare publish that story you'll get sued."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh of course…you…she that would never happen of course but you do have a noble streak if I remember correctly…a thing for rescuing women in distress."

Not the first time he'd heard that from someone.

"So naturally, you'd say anything to protect your associate including that you sired her offspring. That is quite noble of you Matlock."

"Don't publish that story Elizabeth or you'll regret it."

She didn't seem fazed.

"Matlock, you could end this all right now if you agreed to marry me," she said, "We could go right now to the Beverly Ventura hotel and seal our engagement."

He shook his head.

"No…that's not going to happen Elizabeth. Like I told you, you publish that story and you're getting sued. End of story."

"No Matlock…it'll be the beginning of a whole another one…"


	32. Chapter 32

_**Trying to work on my Matt stories including a couple in the "M" section which don't show up on the list of MH fictions unless you use the search. Thanks for reading and the comments!**_

* * *

Matt didn't have any smelling salts with him so he just knelt to try to revive Elizabeth from her dead faint in other ways. She hadn't hit her head though in her case, it might have been an improvement. She'd gotten herself up and then continued on with her plea to meet her at the altar.

But then he heard another voice and turned around to see Delilah there waving her iPad.

"I mean it…I have a whole 'nother story in the works," she said, "and you're not going to be able to call it lies."

Elizabeth glanced over at her friend.

"What have you done?"

Delilah smiled.

"I'm researching the story about his business associate's child," she said, "You know the one sired by that murderous newsman? I just landed a jail house interview."

Elizabeth shook her head.

"But Delilah…Matlock said that he's the father of her baby."

Delilah looked incredulous.

"But I was just told…"

"I know but why would Matt make something like that up," Elizabeth said, "I mean it must have been the most horrible of accidents."

Matt folded his arms.

"You publish a story about C.J. and Robert Tyler and you'll be sued," he said, "You hassle her over it, and you'll be answering to me"

Delilah chuckled.

"My aren't we puffing one's chest up here," she said, "This is the news business and you can't go around threatening people to stop writing the truth about you."

Matt knew all about the news industry and its interest in his life, including his sex life. Most of the time he ignored it but now that it involved C.J. and their upcoming child, he'd be damned if anyone would harass her.

"You write anything that's not true…"

"We have to check out your allegations about being the baby's father," Delilah said, "Care to donate a DNA sample for testing after it's born."

Matt just stared at her.

"I beg your pardon?"

Elizabeth put her hand up.

"Delilah, maybe that's asking a bit too much. I mean if C.J. wasn't protecting herself when she seduced him, then he's as much a victim here as I am."

Delilah sighed.

"Look, I am the publisher of a newspaper and I've got a story to write and a deadline so until proven otherwise, I'm standing with the one that tells how her prison lover impregnated her in a clandestine conjugal visit."

Matt folded his arms.

"That didn't happen," he said, "You best listen to what I just told you or you'll be hearing from me."

Delilah shrugged.

"So you really hooked up with her then?"

Elizabeth looked as if she might start weeping.

"Oh I can't even imagine that," she said, "I think I like the conjugal conception story so much better."

But Delilah motioned her to be quiet.

"Then I'd better get back to the office and start working on the newer version of this story," she said, "I can still make the midnight deadline."

She started leaving and Elizabeth not sure what to do next followed her. Matt just shook his head and headed back to his car, remembering that he had to pick up those cupcakes that C.J. liked before heading back to the office.

* * *

C.J. thought that peeling Serena off the floor where she lay prostrate sounded like a good idea, but easier said than done. Chris just left her there to go back to work.

Roy had gone to a rumba class so that left her to do it. She really didn't feel up to it, being tired and hungry for those damn cupcakes.

"Serena, you really need to get going now."

Fortunately all the other breakables were out of range. At least the ones that she and Chris could rescue during Serena's tantrum.

"I won't go…and you can't make me."

"I can call security…"

Serena spat at her.

"You are such a commoner. He should hire a much better associate."

"I'll run that past him. In the meantime, I have work to do so you need to go…now."

Serena slunk her way up into a sitting position.

"You don't even want to know who's been after his company?"

C.J. didn't say anything.

"You know, the one who's the silent partner of that imbecile ex-fiancée of Matlock's?"

C.J. proceeded cautiously.

"You know who this person is?"

Serena decided to play coy.

"I might…but I'll give the answer only to mi amore. Not to his assistant."

C.J. sighed.

"He's going to tell me anyway," she said, "So why don't you just spill?"

Serena smirked.

"To you? Oh don't make me laugh. When will he be returning?"

"I don't know Serena. He's at a business meeting right now," C.J. said, "He could hit the office at any time."

"Then I'll wait…and if you try to get security to remove me…I'll sue them and I'll sue you."

C.J. rolled her eyes at the heiress.

"Go ahead…sue us," she said, "Chris call security…."

Serena climbed on her feet, picking up her purse.

"Wait…I shall sit on the chaise and wait for him," she said, "the one that's the source of all those fond memories we shared."

C.J. felt like she was going to be sick. Chris walked into the room and just looked at her.

"She's still here? Well, I heard from Houston and he's due back in…after he stops at the bakery of course."

She winked at C.J. when she made that comment. Serena just grew more animated.

"I knew it…he's on his way back and he'll listen to me," she said, "I'm just here because I care so much about him…"

Chris and C.J. looked at each other and just walked out on her.

"Maybe we should tell Houston to go through the back stairs…"

C.J. nodded.

"I'll text him back. He just told me he got me two dozen of the double dark chocolate cupcakes."

Chris' eyes widened.

"You can eat…"

"You'd better believe it," C.J. said, "I don't know where this appetite's coming from once the morning's done for the day."

"You're eating for two that's what's happening."

C.J. walked back into her office to wait for Matt in peace and for her cupcakes. She looked forward to seeing both.


	33. Chapter 33

Elizabeth paced the floor.

"I think you might have gone too far."

Delilah stared at her.

"You think so? How?"

Elizabeth stopped in her tracks.

"By asking him for a DNA sample…as a paternity test."

"Oh you mean involving the bun in C.J.'s oven…well I can't print that he's the baby's father until I can prove it can I?"

Elizabeth folded her arms.

"You just planned a spread on how Robert Tyler fathered her baby while she visited him in prison. Did you have proof about that?"

"Well…no but Tyler granted me an exclusive jailhouse interview."

Elizabeth sighed.

"No one else is listening to him Delilah. He's last year's news and probably wants the spotlight back on him."

"It still could be him," Delilah said "I mean Matt could be lying about the baby to protect her. He'd do anything to keep her safe."

Elizabeth gritted her teeth.

"Yes he would…he used to feel that way about me and I want that back!"

"I wish you luck there…if he's in C.J.'s bed, he's not climbing out of it any time soon."

Elizabeth hated being reminded about Matt and C.J. together. She'd always been so sure that C.J. had secretly had the hots for her friend and would do anything even sabotage the engagement to get him. At some point, she'd finally believed that Matt loved her best but then it'd all gone to hell when that hired assassin had crashed the ceremony.

"I just wanted him back. That's all. What's so wrong with that? And now it's all messed up and it's her fault!"

Delilah sighed.

"I tried to help you but you won't listen to my advice. I'll find out if Matt's telling the truth about siring her child. But without a DNA test…"

Elizabeth held her hand up.

"Enough…maybe I'm going about this all wrong. Delilah, I know you're my friend and you're trying to help me get him back but maybe it's just hurt my chances."

Delilah narrowed her eyes.

"Hurt you? What I've done was to help you to keep you from messing up your own plan."

"It hasn't worked your way."

"In case you haven't noticed Elizabeth, blackmail and extortion haven't gotten results either."

Elizabeth looked puzzled.

"Did I do that? I don't think so. All I've done was given him a choice between me and his company."

Delilah folded her arms.

"Which did he choose by the way?"

Elizabeth's voice got very quiet.

"His company…but I'm sure he's had time to rethink it."

Delilah sighed.

"Rethink what if he's gotten another woman pregnant? Elizabeth I really think you need to sit down and think this through about what you're going to do next. What about your partner…?"

Elizabeth put up a hand.

"No…I'm going to handle this by myself. My partner's got other deals to handle."

"Who is it? And why won't you tell me?"

"It's a secret…and I don't want the whole world to know."

Delilah looked hurt.

"I'm your closest friend Elizabeth. I was going to be maid of honor at your wedding and I am doing all this to help you. Can't you tell me off the record?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"I promised I wouldn't…but I've got to rethink my plan Delilah. I don't want to lose all chance at winning him back."

"Then you have to work harder at it Elizabeth and listen to me…it's your best chance at doing that."

The heiress looked doubtful.

"I don't know…it hasn't seemed to work so far."

"I'm going to find out who fathered C.J.'s child first…and then I'll plan around that to help you get him back."

Elizabeth sighed.

"All right you do that and I'll do what you tell me to do."

Her friend smiled.

"Great…then let me get busy."

* * *

C.J. adjusted her blouse while Matt fixed his pants.

"So you brought me some of those cupcakes too?"

He smiled and reached for the bag to hand to her. When he'd come into the office bearing gifts, her mind had been elsewhere. Pregnancy had stirred up more than just her appetite for food not that he was complaining.

They'd gone at it on the desk pushing some piles of paper away and then moved to the chaise that Matt insisted she put in her office so she could nap in privacy when tired. She'd done it only to appease him but soon found there were both alternate uses and ulterior motives involved.

"I'm starving."

"I'm not surprised," he said, "after all that exercise."

She smiled at him, handing him back his shirt.

"It was fantastic wasn't it?

"Sure was…"

She dipped into the bag for a cupcake and took a bite out of it. She closed her eyes from the sheer heaven of the richness of the chocolate and how nice it was having a man who bought her the sweets she graved, standing in line and fighting through L.A. traffic.

"More where that came from," he said, "Tell you what…why don't we take the rest of the day off? Take a mental health holiday?"

She licked the chocolate off her fingers while he watched enjoying it.

"That's not the part of me that needs to get out of the office," she said, "I'll grab my things."

Just the response he wanted and he had it planned. Pizza being delivered from Wolfgang Puck's own kitchen followed by some carbonated grape juice for her. He'd kept the massage oils a secret from her.

"Let's go…"

He took her hand and they took the rear staircase down not wanting to take chances. Serena had left the office after security had collected her. She'd ranted a bit but cooperated with them not wanting to wear iron bracelets.

"So you really told Delilah you'd sue if she published the story about Robert Tyler?"

"I sure did…and I meant it," he said, "I hope it didn't bother you when I told her about being the baby's father but I want the whole world to know."

Bemusement struck her.

"Oh you do…do you? Okay I can let that one slide because I do too Houston…even if…"

She didn't finish her words but Matt knew she stopped herself from mentioning them getting married. But he wasn't too concerned about her reluctance.

He was working on that. He would definitely get her to the altar and soon.


End file.
